Renesmee's: New Dawn
by Renesmee's theory
Summary: Renesmee is a hybrid vampire who tries to live a noraml life...but normal isn't known in her life. She goes on a journey full of obstacles but with the help of her family and her soul mate Jake, she'll be perfect for now. New additional characters thrown into the mixed. Canon to 'Childhood beginnings' Set six years post BD. CURRENTLY ON-HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's:A New Dawn**

_**Being an immortal has its toils, but living a mortal life**_

_**Requires great determination and tenacity, but most of all love**_

_**Among my most prized possessions **_

_**Words I have never spoken**_

_**Renesmee**_

It's been 3 and a half years since The Volturi learnt about my existence and claimed I was an 'Immortal child created for evil' and found out it was a total misunderstanding, and that they will not bother us again which was a relief, since then I lived a normal childhood life well sort of, by all means I means I'm enjoying it, I live in Forks Washington with my family 'The non-aging dashing Cullen's' as the locals call us, I'm still in hiding due to my accelerated growth spurt but its slowly shifting and according to my grandfather Carlisle I'm going to be physically 16 and by the time I look 18-19 I'll most likely stop aging which I'm glad about cause I get to stay eternity with my family, and let me not forget my amazing best Jacob Black, I was lying on my bed when I heard footstep and smelled the scent of my loving and heroin mother,

"Renesmee may I come in" my mother said from outside

"Uh yeah sure"I replied while laying my book down at the edge of my nightstand

"How are you?"She said sickly

"Okay and you?"

"I'm feeling tired and you and me both know that's impossible"she chuckled

"Yeah my indestructible harmless against anything and a mother harmless against sickness mother tired" I chuckled at the thought of my mom sick

"Yeah weird isn't it."

"Mmhm" I muttered "At least you're still pretty"

She laughed "Thank you my little sweetie pie, so what you up too"

"Just reading a book" I said ignoring what she just called me "Oh where's dad and Jacob?"

My mom's face turned from grinning to a frown "I have no idea honey I'm also wondering"

"Whoa this is new you never away from dad for at least 10 seconds of everyday"

"Yeah it's new for me too" she giggled

"Oh well let's hope he's feeling the same way"

Mom's phone vibrated in her pocket she took it out and answered "Hello...yeah...oh ok will do" then she hung up and stood up

"Sorry sweetie I have go your father says he's taking me out so i have to dress up" she grinned I knew she missed him

"Oh that's not a problem have fun but not too much I love our cottage you know"

She laughed then her grin dropped to a serious expression"What do you mean"

"I'm not stupid mom I know what older people do to show their appreciation for each other"I muttered i may be physically 13 but I'm not stupid

"Yeah I forget you a pre-teen now"

"Haha not for long"

She looked saddened"yeah not for long"she repeated

"Mom don't worry im still your little nudger always"said at my moms nickname for me

She chuckled"yeah I guess"

"Well Jacobs coming to check up on you while your dad and I are out"

"MOM I don't need a babysitter but since JAKEYS coming he'll do"I laughed

"Hey I don't want that incident to happen again about that rogue vampire wanting to suck your blood"she said in a Dracula kinda way

I laughed "Yeah we wouldn't want that"

She smiled "I LOVE YOU MY NUDGER"

"Love you too mom" and she hugged me tightly before heading to her room


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Night out**

_**Night out**_

_Renesmee_

I was on my laptop when I suddenly heard the bell ring downstairs, I rushed down inhumanly possible and went to answer the door, sure enough I saw my best friend Jacob and squealed

"Jacob!"I jumped up and down in excitement which evidently caused Jacob to grin widely and chuckle

"I can see who misses me how's my Loch Ness Monster doing" he grinned and picked me up in a tight hug

I laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder "good and how's my big dog doing" He giggled and started dancing goofy after setting me down I laughed at he's randomness

"I'll take that as a awesome" He smiled and I couldn't resist the return and motioned my hand for him to come in

"So how is Billy doing" Billy has just started feeling his legs since he suffered from diabetes however his still been on the wheelchair, he's gotten better every day and I know Jacobs really happy about it

"His getting better time and he always says his keeping it real so yeah hes awesome and how about your bloodsucking father...I mean Edward" I chuckled slightly and said his cool

We stayed talking to each other and engrossed in each other's company while watching a movie called "Grown ups 2"i must have fallen asleep because i was suddenly jerked awake by from Jacobs lap to a layer of cushions

"Hey sleepy head did I wake you up"Jacob said sitting at the edge of the bed with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands

"Nope"he handed me the other cup "ooh thanks"

"Welcome your parents are...at a hotel for the night" he said

"Ew that is utterly gross" I said sounding disgusted, my mom and dad are embarrassing

Jacob chuckled "well what will you do if you had vampire hormones:"I chuckled "Yeah that's just gross I wouldn't let my kids know what I do with their father even if

"Yeah." was all he said, and sighed

"Well I'm going to hit the hay now night Ness" he kissed my forehead

"Night jakey" I covered myself with my blanket and slept peacefully, my life was amazing now and it couldn't get any better, I woke to the smell of delicious bacon, hash brown and eggs, with the steamer boiling the fresh water, I stretched and took a long need yawn, I breathed in the scent and smiled, I laid my book _**The Merchant of Venice**_ on my night stand, I went to the restroom to wash up and comb my bronze haired ringlets into a messy bun, I got to the kitchen to see Jacob by the stove he smiled when he saw me, I lunched on the kitchen counter swaying my legs

"Morning Jakey wakey" I said with a light giggle, he rolled he's brown eyes

"Morning Loch Ness Monster" he said I punched his shoulder, I thought it would hurt but I was wrong when it suddenly gave me a sting, I flinched

"You're hard Jake" I said he got a cloth and held it on my hand

"There you go all better" he said and kissed my forehead "Your folks are coming in the next two hours or so...so what do you want to do?" he asked

"First I'd die for breakfast I am starving" I said he smiled

"I could eat a horse" he said I rolled my eyes and got off the brown peach counter

"Of course you will, look at that big belly" I said patting his stomach, he scowled me

""Hey at least I'm healthy as one" he defended himself I chuckled and went to the couch, I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on a scrolled through a series of channels, then a strong scent of eggs hit my nose

"Wow Jacob those eggs smell delicious" I complimented he smiled triumphantly

"Thank you Ness, I try" He said proudly and walked with two plates of food in both hands, he placed them in front and placed his on his, his plate was full of course

"Thanks" I said he smiled

"Sure sure" he answered and we dug in and enjoyed it just like the rest of the day

My parents came back from their getaway, and they were completely and utterly giddy for my liking, I mean I get it they were enjoying their time, but I don't want it to be a constant reminder on what they do on their spare time, my mother was surprisingly glowing, I've never seen a vampire more into beauty as I've seen my mom, and that says a lot, my dad gave me the same old crooked smile that my mother loves utterly as he heard my thought

"So how was your night guys" Jacob asked raising his eyebrows, my mom gave him the evils while I laughed hysterics

"Jacob...No" was all she said, we all chuckled and at that moment the phone rang

"I'll get it" I said and went to answer it, I checked the caller ID, Charlie

"Hey Grandpa" I said

"_**Hey Kiddo how are you?" **_he asked

""I'm good and you Papa" I asked, happily

"_**Still kicking, Rennie are your mother or father**_ _**home?"**_ He asked

"Yep" I said and turned to my mom she nodded and walked over "Here she is"

"Hey dad" she said to him and I walked back to the living room and sat next to Jacob, that's when my mother squealed

"Are you serious dad!" She said excitedly "Wow so where are you guys moving?" She asked him "Near La Push! Wow this is great, well anyway I'm sure Alice will be planning a housewarming party" she said and I heard chuckling going on "Well say hi to Sue for me, bye dad" she said and hung up

"So what was that about?" Jacob asked my mother

"He just confirmed Sue and him are moving to La Push in two weeks, a house near the reservation" she exclaimed I smiled

"That's amazing news, now he gets to live closer to us" I said happily, she nodded as she sat on my mother's lap

"Which is why I'm heading to Charlies house to help packing," she declared

"Oh can I go?!" I asked she nodded with a smile, we went into comfortable silence until Jake declared his depature

"Well I'm off, don't wanna worry the old man" he said referring to Billy

"Ok well by Jake" Bella said

"Bye Bells" Jacob said with a light hug "Bye Bloodsuck-" he said

"Don't push it Jacob" Edward said eying him carefully, I giggled and jumped to give him a hug

"Bye Jake Wakey" I said he smiled and kissed my forehead

"Bye Ness" he said setting me down and leaving the cottage

"Well that was fun" Bella said and I agreed and we spent the day enjoying each other's company


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Great night ever**

_Bella_

"Wow this place is amazing Edward" I said in awe of the Seattle hotel and our suite was big enough to be a club

"Yeah it is gorgeous isn't it" Edward said but looking at me, if I could blush I could have

"You not meaning the suite are you" I said more of a statement

"You know me so well" Edward said leaning down to kiss my neck then my shoulder, ear, collarbone, chin, and finally my lips ever so sweetly yet passionate and our night begin with me in his arms and enjoying ourselves under the moonlight

"Look love it's a lunar eclipse" Edward said I smiled and kissed him passionately it ended with me being in his arms the next morning

I woke up(not really just opened my eyes)after laying in bed with me in my husband's arms we went out and found a pool near the hotel but it was no ordinary pool which was under the lunar eclipse we saw yesterday night it was beautiful sparkling blue and enjoyed ourselves in it with each other's company

"Let's go hunting" he asked I nodded and we went wherever we'd find a forest filled with animals, we were lucky enough to find a buffalo herd roaming around the forest, I'd never tasted buffalo blood before, but it's worth the experience, Edward and I were on top of a huge rock crawling quietly so that we don't scare off our prey as I got closer to the buffalo I lunged on top of it and broke its tusks, quickly sank my teeth in its neck, it tasted surprisingly diverting, it was a sweet scented and tasted so Devine you'd never want to stop, as I drained my second buffalo and Edward his forth, we decided it was time to get going, when we got home we were greeted by our family and of course teased by my really annoying, awesome, psychopathic brother in law Emmett and I finally got to see my daughter who astonishingly missed us too, we spent our entire day with family


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Travel**

_Renesmee_

It's been a year and I'm officially 5 years old yet physically 16 and going to High School in the next day so I'm super stoked and ecstatic, I'm counting the minutes, hours, seconds to the day I enter the Forks School building, and the best part was that my parents first met each other there so who knows I might just meet my soul mate there, It was a Sunday day and I went hunting with my favourite wolf Jacob who I was challenging to a race and I got to admit he was fast for a wolf but thanks to my half vampire side and my dad I was on his flank in a jiff but guess what Jacob Black the extreme cheater won

"Show off, you always get to win" I pouted like an 8 year old that lost her doll

"_**Don't hate the player, hate the game"**_ he thought, I gained the ability to read peoples thoughts but only when they invite me in similar to my dad's but more stricter, I have to have physical contact with them to hear what their thinking

"Not fair, well I hate this game" I said while crossing my arms he barked a wolfy laugh which caused me to chuckle too

"_**Let's get you some elk"**__ we_ ran and I drained 3 elks and I called myself full for the day, I gave Jacobs shorts and he ran around an oak tree and came back human form, I've always thought of Jacob as a beautiful creature but this time there's a different meaning to it i felt a feeling jolt through my body as I saw him without a shirt and it was a dull moment when he came closer to me i took a sharp breath and just smiled to cover my feelings if it helped

"Whoa I've never seen you drain 3 elks in over just 2 hours that's gotta be an all time record" he said in a awed way I just laughed and we walked up the porch of the 'Cullen house, Jacob opened the door and we walked in to see everyone congregated in the living room, looking up at us

"Whoa we missed the intervention" Jacob said

"It's good to have you here Jacob and Ness now we can start on with the family meeting" Carlisle said

"O oh what did I do" I said looking down and too my amusement Jacob and Uncle Emmett burst out laughing and a few people started chuckling

"Nothing indeed we just wish to tell you most of us won't be here due to attending certain activities" Carlisle said in his English accent

"Oh ok so what's up" I sighed in relief but wondering why people will all of a sudden leave

"We not leaving yet sweetie we just need to get ready" My dad answered my thoughts

"hmm ok so what's going to happen"

"We going to Rio where your mom and I had our honeymoon too look for any useful information about hybrids upon the Ticuna tribes of Brazil "My dad said we still don't have answers about my kind and we searching and asking our old friend Nahuel about our kind, Nahuel was the man who saved my family from the Volturi and stating hybrids do exist

"Oh so how long are talking "I asked my dad was looking pained while my mom sat up and walked over to me

"Sweetie we will be gone approximately 3 months" my mother said

"WHAT!"I shouted rising up from my seat

"No you can't 3 months?"I had a lump in my throat rising and trying to hold back the tears at the thought of not seeing my parents for months

"I know you angry and hurt but its the only way we can find out more about your kind" My dad said i realised i was being selfish, I sighed and took my place back down

"Yeah I guess" I said my mom and dad smiled

"Don't take too long"

"Weren't planning on it"

"Ok so when is this happening?"I asked

"In 2 weeks" My dad said, I nodded and everyone left to do their own thing until 2 hours my mom stood up from the couch looking like she saw a ghost and ran vampire speed to the bathroom and puked up a flood of blood and my dad was right behind looking pained and ran straight to her

"I'm fine...I'm fi..."then my mother throw up another fountain of blood and put her hands either side of the toilet waiting for another gag, I thought for a minute there that she could be pregnant at least that's what I saw on TV, my father must have heard my thoughts because he called for grandpa too come in

"CARLISLE!"My dad shouted through the door I flinched at the sudden change of voice, Carlisle appeared in a blink of an eye with all the doctor's equipments he'll need

"This is such a strange theory it's impossible!" Carlisle said with a confused expression stretched across his face, then looked astound

"What is it" my mom said suddenly with a scared expression

"Bella..." my father trailing off until my granddad took over

"I believes your pregnant Bella" my granddad addressed my mother then stood up to give them some privacy and motioned me and the entire family to exit the area and do our own things, 20 minutes later my dad appeared and I got up from Jacobs lap too my dad with an expression I hadn't seen at all it was foreign it was a saddened but one that's filled with pain suffering loss and heartbreak

"Dad..." I asked

"This can't be true"

"We'll get through this dad together "he sent me a weak smile as a reply and sat down on the edge of the couch

And the night went on with us talking about what we will do about this situation and how we will welcome and love the future child of our kind and probably the first...


	5. First day

Chapter 5: First Day

_Renesmee_

It was my first day in High School in Forks High' entering as a Sophomore in the 10th Grade, my dad told me that it's an interesting time and people in school aren't as mature as they portray to be, people can be jealous and envious but i just have to deal with what people say and go through day however, I find it doubtful since we live in the 21st Century after all, today will be best day ever hopefully...I walk down the corridor of the school to the office biting my nails from the nervous jitters and worried about my mom because it's been 2 days since we found out she's and she already looks like 2-4 months pregnant, granddad expects her to give birth in at least 9-10 days from now due to the accelerated pregnancy, I met up with the sectary she looks like from her early 30s I have to admit she's pretty for a human, she's got beautiful golden brown hair and pale but not as a vampire with beautiful sky blue eyes and had a name tag says 'Ms Christie Mason' she had a grin up her face when she saw me after typing something, she reminded me of my aunt Rosalie

"Good Morning Sweetie how may I assist of help" she said with a sweet almost Texas accent she must be out of town

"Morning umm I'm new here starting as a Sophomore" I said with a smile she smiled back and started typing

"And your name if I may add" She asked looking at the screen of the computer

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I said to her

"AH Rene-esme Cullen you Carlisle Cullen's child right?" she asked I nodded to her she grinned

"Renesmee that's a beautiful unique name" she said to me

"Thank you" I said smiling widely at her

"Well here's the map for the school enjoy your day and let me just say you really pretty" she said I blushed and slightly thanked her and said she's pretty too and walked to my first class, Biology and started the day, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, I took a long needed breath, and sucked it n

"Ness you can do this" I said to myself and opened the door handle

The time I walked into the Biology class all eyes were turned on me for a brief 30 seconds until everyone did their own thing which was made me feel slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed wondering if I smelt bad so I sniffed my top and I smelled like lavender rose so it's not my smell and then a girl walked to me she was really pretty long curly brown hair with a hint of blonde at the tip of her hair, big beautiful brown eyes, tanned but slightly pale on edges, she had an angelic face she was magnificent

"Hello My name is Laura you must be new here" she said and extended her arms for a handshake I took it

"Renesmee but you can call me Nessie for short and uh yeah I guess I am" she giggled

"Nice too meet you Nessie you don't mind if I sit..."trailing off using her arm to take a seat

"Not at all" I said motioning her to sit

"So you from Forks right?" she asked

"Yeah was practically born here but I live near La Push" I chuckled

"Ha how come you never came to Forks High" she asked

"I was home-schooled during my time so I just wanted to experience high school for once" I said turning the page of the biology book

"That's cool' she said looked up to see the teacher Mr Daniels starting off the lesson...

Lunch was cool spent talking to Laura about our lives and what our favourite hobbies were and how we interact with people and all that stuff as we were in the cafeteria a guy who looked quite handsome for human walked passed us and Laura practically drooled over him I mean I understand his tall, slightly buff (not as Jacob) and has brown hair which curled and wearing a football jacket and perfect white teeth but I don't understand the fuss about him...

"Who's that?' I asked Laura

"That is Tyler Josephs he's the hottest guy in the football team" she squealed like a loves-truck teenager

"Ha ok I still don't see the fuss about him" I said

"He's my boyfriend" she said firmly too me

"Oh?" I said more of a question

"Yeah well you not the only that doesn't know"

"What do you mean" I asked

"As in we secretly dating" she said looking down at her food

"OH why is that if I may ask"

"Well you see since I'm practically the smartest girl in school i can't date a jock like him that will ruin his popularity and my chances of getting in an ivy league school so we compromised on secretly dating until we finish senior year and get in that school we could go public'" she whispered and motioning me to keep quiet about it and i nodded

"So when you say until senior year does that mean you serious with him?" I asked she blushed hot red and nodded

"My monkey man" she said looking at him talking to his chumps in the popular lounge and he turned to wink at her and pushed his lips as if his kissing her in the air" she smiled shyly and blushed and looked away

"Wow!" I said my eyes widened she laughed and the day went on...AFTERSCHOOL I went to the parking lot to see Jacob standing with his arms crossed waiting for me

"Hey" I said as I reached him he grinned and hugged me before opening the door for me

"How was your day" he asked as he drove us back home

"It was really cool I enjoyed it" I reassured him by showing him what happened all meeting Laura

"She seems nice' he said

"Yeah she's awesome" I said he grinned showing his perfect white teeth that made me melt I wanted to take these feelings away but I couldn't so the only thing I have to do is forget about him and just stay friends is that too much to ask?...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter** 6**: Information

_**EDWARD**_

It has been 5 days since we found out Bella's pregnant mid March and she could pop out any day now literally, so we still searching for answers on how this is possible and by we I mean Carlisle, Jazz and I, and we've been searching upon the tribes of Ticuna and I lead mark has to be it was created by a witch yet we also it, since Bella had a child before being turned she has at least 1-2 eggs left in her reproductive system which can be fertilized and we assuming she conceived 10 days ago when we left for our little Ron de vu night at the pool by the hotel but it was no ordinary hotel it was created by witches so whenever vampires went the to test it they are in order to reproduce, I was sitting with my wife near the fireplace of our cottage, and she curled up my lap and I held her waist to support her weight. Luckily this pregnancy was nothing like the one with Renesmee courtesy of her vampire healing, we haven't seen any similar symptoms from the previous pregnancy so I'm guessing she'll have a successful delivery

"Love haven't you noticed that we the most gifted vampires alive, I mean we got a amazing family, child and 1on the way, and I am blessed with a breathtakingly beautiful wife." I said grinning to her and memorizing that perfect face of hers, she smiled at me with that gorgeous smile and leaned in to kiss my neck and rested her head on my shoulder

"Yeah we are blessed aren't we and you said me being a vamp will ruin my life but I wouldn't want it any less because I have you in my life, Renesmee and my loving family by my side you're the reason of my existence" she said now kissing my collarbone, I smiled at her last part and kissed her head caressing it with my hand

"I love you Bella Cullen" I whispered now my lips inches away from hers

"As I love you" she replied and leaned in to kiss me gently yet passionate and releasing after feeling a crack from her back and screaming in agony;she suddenly clenching her teeth together and clutching her stomach ,stood up with her in my arms and ran full speed to the main house, and Alice was the first to answer

"Edward! What's happening?"

"I think Bella is in labour so Alice please move out of my way" I asked raising my voice, I know it came out as harsh but my wife was in pain which reminds me of her first pregnancy

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked in a more calmer voice tone

"His coming as fast as he can..."Alice said before continuing she was cut off by another excruciating scream from Bella at that moment Carlisle appeared from the door and we took Bella to the hospital bed in the office

"How far are her contractions?" Carlisle asked with gloves covering he's hands

"Uh like 3 minutes" I said "Carlisle is she ok"

"I'm not sure but this baby is definitely on its way"

"Get him out!" Bella shouted from the top of her lungs

"And fast" Alice chimed in with a huge grin spread across her fast she just had a vision, which immediately left me grinning my child was on _**his**_ way ad entering this world, but why was he hurting her mom so bad?Carlisle had to sink his teeth into Bella and she let out a scream of pain my thoughts were interrupted by a cry but not from my wife, but from my beautiful _**son**_

"A boy" Carlisle said not lower than a whisper

"What? Beautiful" Bella said as she held our amazing son in her arms in a cradle

"Yes sure amazing child, our 2nd miracle child, I'm proud of you Bella Cullen "I said now staring at my beautiful wife, I leaned in to kiss her forehead then my sons head

"What are we going to name him" I asked looking at my child and saw he's green brownish eyes locked with mine and Bella's, he was incredible he was paled skin but not as intent as vampires but really pale, he had brown hair like Bella's, and his eyes were evidently taken from both our human eyes he was an exact replica of both me and Bella

"How about Jason Edward Charlie Cullen" she said smiling from ear to ear and looking up to me

"Perfect." I said kissing her lips gently and seeing our son yawn was the most incredible thing I've ever seen

"I guess someone needs to sleep huh." Bella said right then Renesmee walked in with more than 13 balloons in her hand with a teddy bear in her hands and a grin spread across her face Bella and I couldn't help but chuckle at her randomness

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi sweetie come in come in" Bella whispered back ushering her to come in with her left arm that wasn't wrapped around Jason

"How are you guys?" Renesmee asked walking to us and started being in awe of the moment she laid eyes on her brother

"Completely happy and blessed" I said for both of us and smiled at my wife and children

"Aw what's his name?" Renesmee asked as if she knew Jason was going to be a boy

"Jason Edward Charlie" Bella replied

"That's so cute...can I" Renesmee asked stretching out her hands to hold her baby brother, I was completely and utterly grateful and blessed that I have such a beautiful family I can call my own the scene I just saw took me back and made me realise that I do have a soul which wasn't broken because I see that I have my soul family right beside me

"I love you so much" I said to my family and they turned and smiled

"Love you too daddy" Renesmee said and kissed my check and now my forever is complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First love**

_Renesmeee_

It's been 2 weeks since Jason was born and he is literally growing like a weed even by passing my accelerated growth spurt no he easily looked like a 5 year old and has been so active ever since, and he's favorite hobbies have to be playing on video games, Grandpa Carlisle always measures him with that best measuring tape of his and says Jason will likely stop aging and be full grown in 1-3 years which left my mom so depressed and sobbing tearlessly every night he grows and wondering how long we will have with him, but what she doesn't know is we have forever with him, he is practically human in a way but vampire in different ways he sleeps but usually for 3-4 hours, he can eat without throwing the food up but doesn't satisfy he's thirst, he doesn't sparkle out in the sun but has that bright glow to his skin which could leave people mesmerized, the vampire side of him is he drinks blood, fast as vampires, pale-skinned, hint of gold in his eyes after hunting and if his thirsty he's eyes turn dark brown almost black, so he's kind of a mystery, school is kind of great Laura and I automatically clicked and have become best friends after a week and we also have friend Emma whose an absolute fun to be around she's blonde-haired but a hint of pale white but it's hardly noticeable if you were human in them,5 ft 5 and she's tanned skin she's really pretty yet really smart and also confident nobody messes with her she is amazing.

All 3 of us were at lunch at the cafeteria and were in the line getting our food, I wasn't really hungry but to act as humanly as possible I had no choice after getting our food we made our way to our table until I noticed a guy very handsome for a human staring at me

"Who's that guy on your the left" I asked Laura while we were sitting

"OH That's just Max he's totally gorgeous but not as gorgeous as my Ty-Ty but I guess well he isn't the dating type so nobody here is good enough for him, his also a quarterback of the football team and Freddie's best friend so I see him all the time... well and home of course" Laura answered

"And he looks like he fancies you ha Ness?" Emma said nudging my arm I couldn't help but giggle

"No way not into dating at the moment, and he looks like a giant tool to me" I said I've finally gotten over my little crush on Jacob because it's obvious it will never happen and sworn I wouldn't date anyone until the time is right and at the moment I'm not looking for a boyfriend

"COME ON Ness live a little its high school for goodness sake" Emma said using her hands and staring up the ceiling; I laughed and said no

"Oh well suit yourself but just so you know his a smart guy" she said

"Still not gonna change my outlook on dating" I said she shrugged and carried on eating her food

"Well what sucks his related to that bitch Sammy Benson" Laura said and Emma sighed

"Who's Sammy Benson?"I asked

"You don't want to know" Emma said'

"Oh and speaking of the devil here she is" Laura said; she thinks shes the devil wait till she meets Volturi

"Hey losers I see you a new friend with you ha" She said coming over with her little gang

"You've got some nerve to call us losers" Laura said looking down I didn't know she was shy

"What did you say" she said '

"Nothing" Laura answered

"Hmm. Thought so" then she drop her whole entire cup of soda all over Laura's shirt and we had an audience too

"Ha I'm sorry I didn't see you there it's like you were totally invisible" Sammy said and her two friends or followers laughed in sync

"Oh yeah check out my totally invisible finger" Emma said cringing her fist together

"Aw come on Sam leave them alone they did nothing to you" Max appeared from behind Sammy and told her off the she just left with a huff

"I'm sorry about my sister she can be a bitch sometimes" Max said to Laura using a tissue to help whip her shirt while i helped clean her shirt with

"SOMETIMES?" Emma asked

"Haha I know... There you go good as new" Max said after whipping Laura's shirt

"Thanks Max" Laura said hugging him

"Anytime" he answered and pulled away to stare at me

"Hi I'm Max" He said to me and extended his hand

I chuckled "I think I figured that...Hey I'm Nessie" I said shaking his hand he chuckled

"So you new here?" he asked

"Yeah came 2 weeks ago" I said then the school bell rang for the next period

"Well that's my cue...it was great meeting you Nessie" he said and smiled

"Same here" I said and smiled back then he left

"Omg did you see that, he tots likes you and you do too" Laura squealed at the last part I laughed at my giddy friend

"Haha not gonna date him and of course I don't like him" I said defensively but in all honesty I actually did

"That's a total lie" Emma said

"You guys are delusional" I laughed and we went to our next period

It was the end of the day and my friends and I were by the parking lot I said goodbye to my friends and suddenly i was stop by a person calling my name from behind I turned to see Max walking up to me

"Hey Ness" He said my heart picked up

"Hey" I said smiling at him

"So how are you getting to your destination" he asked

"Uh either my brother or sister is fetching me" I said referring to my mom or dad

"Cool have you got time to chat?" He asked suggestively

"Um sure" I checked of any sign of Jacob but saw nothing said

We were talking for over 30 minutes getting to know each other and we took down each other's numbers number's and then I saw a Red VW Rabbit parked on the other end of the parking lot and knew right then Jacob came to fetch me

"Uh I gotta go now but I'll see you tomorrow" I said

"Most definitely' He nodded and smiled with that gorgeous grin of his which showed off his dimples

"Bye" I said and left to the car and I heard him murmur my name to himself which made me blush

I got to Jacob's car and opened the door with a huge grin stretched across my face I think Jacob noticed and I let out a sigh

"Well you had a great day" He said with his goofy grin of he's, I couldn't help but chuckle, I blushed and turned to face the people in front of us

"Yeah" I said and he started driving off

"Can you tell me how it was?" He asked

"It was cool" I said I really wanted to say it was the most amazing day but that would stir up a lot of questions

"Mhm..." He muttered I just giggled

We got to the house 5 minutes later and we both got out Jakes car and I immediately saw my little brother running up to me with the biggest smile on his face I giggled to myself and he came in my arms

"Nessie! I've missed you" He squealed

"I've missed you too Jay but I've only been goon for 5 hours" I laughed and kissed his check in and started lifting him up so he was on my hip and we started walking to the door

"I know but I was _**utterly**_ bored without you" He answered using my dad's catch phrase

"What about all them video games you have" I said as I walked up the porch with Jacob behind me and opened it

"Hey everyone" I said and all of them turned and greeted me and continued to do their own things

"Yeah but Uncle Emmet and I finished them all" He pouted and I sat him down and went straight to the kitchen to see my mother and Aunt Alice talking about something

"Hey guys" I said as I crossed over to hug my mom and kiss both them on the cheek

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" my mother asked as I walked up to the fridge to get something to drink

"Uh... It was cool" I said as I closed the refrigerator and turned to my mom and aunt

"What happened?"My aunt asked raising her eyebrow

"Nothing happened it was just a normal school day... I'll be my room" I said avoiding the conversation that was about to start

"Yeah Alice leave her alone" my mom said

"Hmm okay you know you have to tell us sooner or later" My aunt said, well there goes my plan, I thought and heard someone laugh behind me

"She met a guy" My dad said and he put ice cold hand on my shoulder

"What?" My mom said

"Gee thanks dad" I said sarcastically glaring at my dad, now he made me feel embarrassed now I'm never gonna hear the end of my mom and aunts obsessed mind about my admiration for a guy

"They were going to find out sooner or later" my dad said and kissed my head and walked up to my mom

"Ugh! Unbelievable" I said annoyed and walked out the room to my bedroom, I heard my parents laugh, I collapsed on my bed and let out huge sigh, while I heard a knock on my door I smelled the scent

"Come in" I said Jacob walked in slowly and closed the door behind him

"Hey Ness" He grinned and walked over to me and sat at the edge of my bed

"You heard didn't you" I asked he just chuckled

"Ugh they can be so annoying sometimes"

"That's parent for you" he said "So why didn't you tell me you had a crush" he asked

"N..No I don't, where did you get that idea" I said but blushed scarlet red but it quickly faded

"I know when you're fibbing Ness" he said

"No I'm not Ugh don't be like my family now" I said and he just laughed and got up

"I got to see you tomorrow" He said I immediately pouted

"Why so early" I turned check my clock it was 5:34

"Have to go check on the garage and pack sorry" He said, Jacob built he's own business where he repairs cars and his the manager so he doesn't really do much but just checks on it his business is booming and rapidly growing

"Oh right" I said feeling stupid, he's got a life of his own "I promise I'll make it up to you sleep tight Ness" He said and kissed my forehead

"You better" I said pointing at him and he just laughed

"I will" he said

"Night Jakey" he kissed me on the cheek, he chuckled

"Night Nessie" he chuckled and left the room

I sighed and just sat the staring up the ceiling and just going through the childhood memories I had with Jake and finally got up and did my homework and got ready for the next day and went downstairs after my grandmother called out for dinner, and by dinner I mean by me eating and everyone by the dinner table talking about each other's days, My grandmother only ever cooked for me and Jacob sometimes when the pack or my Grandpa Charlie came over speaking of which Charlie found out about us after seeing my Uncles coming back from hunting running full speed one day and he was in shock so we to break it easy to him, he was surprisingly calm with it after finding out about werewolves he keeps joking about it calling my dad 'Dracula' so since then he's been very cool around us and still adjusting to the fact we never age but the only person who doesn't know yet is my Grandma Renee, which she also doesn't know about my existence I've always wanted to meet her in person, my mother's mother, I was laying on my bed that night when my mom knocked on my door

"Are you still awake sweetie" She asked

"Yeah it's open" I said and sat up as she came in to lay next me

"How are you?" she asked and stroked my hair

"I'm okay mom is this about the guy you assume I like" I asked she just laughed and nodded

"You know you can tell me anything" she said I nodded and looked down to my fingers

"Okay maybe I do have a little crush but I don't know him" I said

"Yeah I know its creepy but whatever happens will happen its normal to have these feelings sweetie, It's part of everyday _**teenage **_life I just hope you not going to get your heartbroken" she said kissing my head

"Yeah me too, should I pursue it?" I asked looking up to her

"That's a question I'm afraid I cannot answer, It's your decision" she said that's not the answer I wanted to hear

"Yeah" I said sleepily and yawned my mom chuckled and kissed my forehead

"Go to sleep sweetie" she leaned to turn the lamp switch off and got off the bed

"Mom... when you met dad did you know he was the one?" I asked as she stood at the door

"Not as such but I immediately felt the pull to him and the minute I heard his voice and when he saved me from that car, when I found out he was a vampire, and when I finally saw his eyes that's when I knew" she said her voice almost cracking, I just smiled at her and how much she loved my dad

"That's so romantic I can't wait to find my soul mate" I said

"Oh you will and you might be closer to him than you think" she said I looked her confused and she just chuckled

"Night little nudger" she said

"Night say goodnight to dad and Jason for me" I said and she said she will and she closed the door behind her and I heard he close another door downstairs knew she was going to the cottage, I was thinking and wondered what she meant about the soul mate thing i replayed the words in my head 'CLOSER THAN YOU THINK' what did she mean but I broke off from my thoughts and dosed off to a unconscious state and feel asleep nightmare free


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Month of school**

_Renesmee_

It was the next day and my dad dropped me off school and I walked up the car lot to the schools entry on my way to the school hallway, when I was suddenly stopped by Max

"Hey Nessie" he smiled with that gorgeous breathtaking grin of his, he was tall probably 6 feet, lightly tanned skin, light brown spiky hair, beautiful hazel brown eyes, he looked buff but not too buff due the shirts he wears

"Hey" I said smiling back

"So where you going" he asked

"Uh I'm to the school's auditorium and then office, then off to history class" I said we both laughed

"Well why don't I walk you to those three places" He said with a grin that was obviously contagious because I also smiled too

"That'll be great" I said

We were talking about ourselves and getting to know each other better, I then noticed that he was nothing like Sammy

"So how are you Sammy's brother just can't wrap my head around it" I said he chuckled and shrugged

"Not sure hey maybe we from different species" I laughed

"Strange hey uh so Nessie I've been meaning to ask you this today but just didn't have the right time... The homecoming dance is coming up and I was kinda hoping you'd be my date I mean as a friend" He asked hopeful that I'd say yes, should I say yes? I mean I like him and all but does he even feel the same about me back if he's only asking me to go as a friend

"Uh Ye..." I was interrupted by the school bell indicating to get to class "I'll tell you later ok" I said and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, Omg why did I just do that? He smiled widely and nodded and I left holding my books to my chest and blushing deeply, and went to my first class I caught up with Laura and she saw my grinning and raised her eyebrow, I just laughed

"Why the huge grin Ness" She said

"Oh nothing" I said and it was a complete lie

"Nessie you my best friend I know when you lying" she said raising her eyebrow again

"Okay I'm going to the Homecoming dance with Max Benson" I whispered blushing after saying his name, Laura's eyes widened and I nodded

"OMG! The Max Benson whoa this is great I knew you liked him, so now we both have dates except Emma" she said sighing and then our teacher Mr Johnson begun the lesson

It was lunch and Laura, Emma, and Emma's boyfriend Freddie was with us, we were all in the cafeteria talking to each other and enjoying our company until I saw Max wave to me from his group of friends and I waved back then he dismissed his friends and walked up to me

"Hey guys" he said to everyone while Emma was making out with Freddie, Freddie was really handsome for a human, tall, pale, dark hair, blue eyes, not buff but didn't mean he didn't have muscles you could see he was strong

"Hey" Laura and I said and I nudged Emma's arm and she broke off from the kiss to look up and say hi

"Ness can I talk to you" He asked reached out to take my hand and I immediately took it and we walked somewhere private

"Okay uh remember earlier you said you'll tell me the answer" he said I smiled and I nodded

"Yes I'll be your date" I said his smile grew wider

"That's awesome so it's in 2 months so until then we'll get to know each other" he smiled goofily I laughed and nodded

"Do you wanna come and sit with us?" I asked and he nodded and we talked all through lunch and we held hands were he took me to my class and kissed my cheek before he left, I knew at that moment I was in love with Max Benson and I was not afraid to show it


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lost her**

_Jacob_

It was the night of the homecoming dance Nessie was going to and I was at the Cullen house for a daily visit, I understood that Renesmee developed a little crush on me before however soon died down which had led to other interests in other men, I didn't get angry because I had a feeling in me that one day she'll be mine and I will love and protect her for all eternity but for the past 2 months she's been hanging around with this guy Max from school, which I immediately disliked but knew Ness really liked so I didn't discourage her in going for it I mean she is a teenager after all but I keep having this aching feeling that I've lost her to someone else, but at this moment I don't see Ness in a romantic way we still in the best friend stage and I'm just looking out for her, I was in the living room with Emmett and Jazz when little pixie came flocking downstairs

"Everyone presenting the beautiful and amazing stunning Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Pixie said clapping her hands that's when Renesmee appeared looking elegantly magnificently beautiful in her blue satin, one strap dress which flowed all so freely and her hair tied up on one side and let down on the other but laid on her shoulder with her pale skin glowing she looked amazing

"WOW! OH MY" Esme gasped and her eyes widened

"I know ugh my work surprises me sometimes" Alice said and playfully wiped a fake tear from her eye, Renessme laughed

"Oh Alice why now you even left Jacob speechless" Bells said coming n from the kitchen and hugged Ness and playfully punch pixies shoulder

"You have to admit she's more awesome than you on your wedding day Bella" Emmet said and blondie punched on the arm

"I agree" Bella said and hugged Ness tighter until Edward came in while he did the doorbell rang and Edward went to answer it but Jason was too fast for him, opened it to see Max standing there

"Hello I'm here for Renesmee" he said, I got up

"Yeah she's on her way and she must be back before midnight okay Mr" Jason said and Max laughed awkwardly but nodded, Jason grew like an absolute weed since his 5 months of existing he easily looked 11-12 years old and still growing we thinking he'll stop aging in the next year or so

"Uh sorry about my brother so overprotective" Renesmee said appearing and nudging Jason to leave, Max chuckled

"Uh no there's no problem...Erm...Ye...yeah I guess wow you look beautiful" He said admiring her like he saw the sun for the first time, Renessme blushed and announced she was leaving

"Have fun sweetie enjoy" Esme said the Esme portrays as Nessies mother in the public eye because she's the only one that looks suitable to be her mom so it looks believable right now everyone thinks Renesmee was adopted by Carlisle Cullen when her parents died from a car crash and is the birth cousin Bella

"Okay bye Mom" Ness left and all of us and we went to do our own thing surprisingly Edward didn't give the guy a tough time so I'm guessing he's thoughts were pure

"He was nervous I didn't want to give him a heart attack" He said shrugging and left the room I laughed and went back to watching TV

_Renesmee_

Max and I got to the school premises 10 minutes later and went to the school gym where that party was held and when we walked it all heads were turned on us I immediately became uncomfortable, why were their staring? Did I have something on my face my thoughts were interrupted by Laura walking over too me

"Omg Ness you look amazing" she said hugging me and then Emma appeared from behind

"Wow Ness you look stunning" she said while holding hands with Freddie who was talking to Max on my side

"Um thanks you too I mean absolutely stunning" I said they both chuckled and blushed

"Well what are we standing here for let's get this show on the road people" Max said

"Yeah man it's time to party' Freddie said as the music started carrying on

"Omg this is my favourite song" Emma said pulling Freddie to the dancefloor as Good_** girl **_by Alexis Jordan started playing

We started dancing, chatting, having the most fun ever, and some couples were literally having make out sessions ,everyone was getting funky that was until a slow song started playing and I was standing awkwardly in front of Max after a long moment of silence he asked to dance with me

"Care to dance my lady" I laughed he extended his hand and bowed he's head

"Why thank you...sure" I took it and we started dancing

"It's great isn't it" He said

"Yeah the best Homecoming ever" i said he laughed but it faded and he took a deep breath

"Ness I have something to tell you" He said as we carried on dancing

"Yeah" I said immediately afraid he'll say he doesn't like me

"I... uh...I'm in love with you" He said and looked down I smiled like a 5 year old Christmas morning why was he afraid I'll reject him, I lifted his face so he'd face me

"I love you too in every language" I said and smiled at him and he grinned widely too and leaned in and gave me a sweet, passionate yet gentle kiss on the lips and pulled away to smile at me I returned it and we just enjoyed each other's company and being in the arms of my _**boyfriend**_

It was 11:55pm and Max walked me up to the porch of my house with my hand in his hands and his jacket around me, one of the things I loved about him was he was such a gentleman

"Was the best day of my life you know that" He said I smiled and blushed as he held my face in his hands

"I love you" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"I love you too Ness" He said and leaned forward to give me a goodnight kiss he pulled away and we said goodbye and he drove off and I walked in the house and closed the door with my back against it and I sighed and just grinned to myself

"Looks like you enjoyed your night" My dad said from the living room

"Yeah...Night" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to my room

"Best night ever to date" I whispered


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: life threat**

_Renesmee_

It's been 2 months since I started dating Max and he's just the most perfect boyfriend, he's always there for me, but ever since then Jakes been all edgy about the relationship and its starting to get to me, can he at least respect the person I love, it was August 22 and I was sitting in the living room and Jason sits next me, now he looks not older than 16-17 and my parents have been hurt he never had at least the same childhood I had but being with him forever is better than anything, he's becoming more and more vampiric he sleeps less, he's gotten more paler, his as fast as them, as strong and the mental capacity of a normal vampire and his also got an ability to shield people but it's more physical force rather than mental like my mother, and he can project thoughts but without having to touch anyone, he sat there watching TV with me

He has over these months gotten close with Jacob so this was my chance to ask him what his problem was

"So Jay what's up with Jake his so distant towards me?" I asked he sighed

"I think you should talk to him about that Ness but it's been going on for a while" He said and patted my leg

"Ugh but his so rude to Max all the time if you weren't always here when his around you'd see" my brother wasn't allowed anywhere near the Cullen house because of my friends coming over and his unprecedented growth would sure freak people out

"Yeah but his practically always here man werewolves can be annoying" He said he spends way too much time with Emmet

"Yeah I've always wanted to know why" I said

"Probably he's life has no meaning that he is forced to be with vampires all the time" He laughed I just punched him playfully on the shoulder

"Don't say that, he loves us, that's all" I said

"Yeah sure he does maybe it's because his you and mommas best friend" he said, I shrugged, but I thought why is it every time his here I feel complete and no one else can tear us apart

"Well my friend Laura's coming over later so please be nice" I said using my hands as if I'm begging him, he chuckled and nodded

"Yeah yeah sure sis" he said I got up and patted his head before I strolled down to the kitchen to get something to eat I haven't been hunting lately probably a month without hunting, as I opened the refrigerator I heard footsteps

"Hello Renesmee do you want me to make you breakfast?" My Grandma asked I her motherly tone as she came over to me

"Yeah sure thank you Grandma" I said and smiled she returned the gesture and stroked my cheek as she went to the refrigerator

"What would you like?" She said looking up to me

"Uh bacon and eggs will do thank you I-" I was interrupted by my phone buzzing in my back pocket, I took and checked the caller ID and it said Laura

"Hey Laura" I said

"Hey, how are you I hope you not busy but could I come over in 1hour or so?" she asked hopefully

"Of course you can actually that will be awesome because I was about to go shopping in the next 2 hours" I said suddenly excited I get to go shopping with my best friend

"Oh that's awesome see you in a few, bye" she said

"bye" I said and hung and smiled and went straight to my room to get ready for today

After showering and dressing up I texted Max so he could meet Laura and I at the mall with Tyler, and after I texted Emma if she wanted to tag along for the ride but she declined because she had plans, so I went downstairs to see Jacob sitting next to Jason playing on the video game, I smiled when I saw him and squealed his name I don't know why I did that when I should be angry at him

"Jake!" I ran to him and hugged him, he just chuckled

"Glad somebody misses me" He said, I smiled

"God where have you been" I asked I haven't seen him for 4 days

"Been busy, went to Canada for a work trip, and have been patrolling a lot these days" He said and sighed at the end I giggled and sighed

"Well it's good to see you well not for long because my friends coming over and we're going shopping" I said not wanting to add 'My boyfriend will be there'

"That's cool... let's go hunting" He said and grabbed my hand I frowned and he laughed

"Come on 30 min" He begged

"Ok only 30 minutes don't want to mess this outfit" I said and got up and left the house and he phased

I climbed on his back, we ran through the forest and the clearing he set me down, I smelt my prey and drained 2 elks in less than 15 minutes all time record Jacob howled in amazement I laughed, I dropped my 3rd elk when I smelt an unfamiliar scent, Jacob smelt it too because I heard him growl behind me I got up as fast as I could and ran to Jacob when I saw a tall-pale skinned strong vampire with golden eyes appearing through the trees, Jacob growled ferociously I flinched a bit but didn't take my eyes from the vampire, I started feeling sick when I saw his face and Jacob whimpered

"Hello who are you" He asked, Jacob growled lightly

"I'd ask you the same thing, what are you doing here?" I said

"I'm Fred, I came for a hunting trip so when I smelt you scent I had to see who you are" He said looking right in my eyes, I started feeling uncomfortable

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding I'll be on my way" He said but turned back to look at me "oh do you perhaps know a Bree Tanner or Riley Biers or maybe the famous Cullen's?"

"No not that I know of" I said trying to keep my story straight I turned to Jacob and asked

_**Should we take him to Carlisle he seems like a good guy and he doesn't seem harmful maybe my dad knows him**_ I put in he's head and he looked up at me with confused wolf eyes then nodded

"Maybe we can help you find the Cullen's but you promise not to cause drama" I said while in Jacob's fur

"I promise I wouldn't harm you at all" He assured me I nodded and we started running back to the house and found my dad and Carlisle outside

"Hello Fred what brings you here on this wonderful day" Carlisle asked

"Hello Carlisle I just came by for a monthly hunting trip and thought I'd visit Bree but I saw the warehouse was empty so I assumed you might know about where she is" He said

"I'm afraid Bree isn't with us or Riley and the army they were killed" Dad said, Fred looked torn was he close to bree? My dad nodded at my thought. Oh

"Who killed her?You?Newborns?" He asked

"No the Volturi a group of vampires who control all vampires" Carlisle said to Fred, Fred looked unsure, I'm surprised he hadn't heard about them his a vampire isn't he?

"Oh ok thank you for the information" he said then turned to look at me "Thank you for accompanying me may I ask how do u know the Cullen's?" He asked I was about to answer but my dad was first

"She's my daughter" my dad said coldly, his thoughts must have been about me weren't they? My dad chuckled but nodded

"Oh your biological" Fred asked my dad nodded "But how is that possible I can tell she's not a vampire but she's not human too"

"Yes she is, my wife conceived and carried her when she was still human" he said

"Oh your wife the woman Riley wanted to kill for Victoria?" he asked my dad nodded "I can still smell her scent in her but not in a tempting way" just then my mom and brother appeared from behind and came to witness the scene

"My wife's name is Bella" dad said answering Fred's unspoken thought

"Ok so who is this if I may ask" He asked looking at my brother

"That's my son Jason" Dad said

"Biological also But how?" he asked

"In time we'll explain but I'd prefer we explain it on a appropriate time do you want to come in" Carlisle said extending to shake Fred's hand

"Ok no problem I was actually on my way back to Canada but another time it was great meeting half of the infamous Cullen's and thank you for the information I needed" he said

"Your mostly welcome have a good trip" Carlisle said and everyone said their goodbyes and he left

10 minutes later and I was still waiting for Laura to come, my wishes were answered when I heard a car pull up and Laura said goodbye to her mom and walked up to the porch and rang the bell when I opened the door and we smiled widely at each other we squealed at each other

"Hey you" I said as I invited her in and took her bag of clothes for the sleep over

"Hey sorry I didn't get here in time was stuck in traffic in a very small town of forks" She said we both laughed and went upstairs

"Yeah well what do you expect busy people busy road" I smiled as we got to my room

"Wow this place is amazing, so light and open..." she said totally intrigued and engrossed by the house

"Yeah thanks yours isn't bad too" I joked her house was amazing a long flat house but big for that kind of exterior it was homey

"Haha...wow this is cool I need to get my parents to do that" she laughed at the graduation caps as we went back downstairs

"Yeah my Moms idea" I giggled

"Ness this place is amazing" she said as we got to the living room I saw my family sitting 'having fun'

"Hey Guys this is Laura" I said introducing her to them

"Hello it's great to meet you guys I'm so honoured oh and your house is just awesome" she said a few people laughed and smiled

"Thank you so much sweetie it's lovely too me you too enjoy your stay and don't be afraid to make yourself at home" my Grandma said

"Thank you very much Ma'am" she said always polite

"Please dear Call me Esme" Grandma said, Laura smiled and nodded she then turned to look at my brother who also stared at her for a brief second and turned back I'd have to ask her about that later

"Do you girls want lunch?" Esme asked, I looked to Laura and she just shook her head

"No thanks mom" I said I really hated it that my grandma had to play my mom as much as I'd love her to be my mom, it makes me feel like I'm lying to people and neglecting my parents

"Ok enjoy" she said and smiled before turning her head back to the conversation

"Let's go" I heard Jason go back to his room listen to music I wonder what that look between Laura and him to make him so quiet

"Ok lets get ready for shopping" we got ready and went downstairs I said goodbye to the family and I went to the garage to get my car and drive to the mall

When we got there we went to the door to see our boyfriends standing there waiting for us and talking I heard a 'How am I going to tell her' and assumed it was Tyler

"Hey guys" Laura said as we got to them they smiled but Tyler's was more of a grimace

"Hey babe" Max said to me as I got to him I smiled and hugged him before I got on my toes to give him a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips but he pulled away to smile at me

"Glad someone misses me" He said the very exact same line as Jacob said back at the house was it bad that I thought of Jacob during the kiss?

We bought a couple of clothing and the men being gentleman held our bags for us until we got to the restaurant for lunch but we were sitting in different table to make the dates more romantic

"Of course I do I haven't seen you since yesterday" I laughed and saw Tyler and Laura giggling to each other and kissed, they were just cute but not as cute as it would be with Jason and Laura

"Let's go" Max said and held my hand in his as we went through the mall


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: Date ruined**

_Renesmee_

We bought a couple of clothing and the men being gentleman held our bags for us until we got to the restaurant for lunch but we were sitting in different table to make the dates more romantic

"So how was your day babe" Max asked I blushed after he called me that

"Awesome actually still is" I said looking at him in the eyes

"You know what I mean" He said and my hand that was on the table to kiss it, I just smiled and he leaned in to kiss my forward

"So does that Jacob guy hate me I mean I understand you guys had a thing" he said looking at the menu before turning to look at me

"OH NO! Never dated at all his just a family friend more like a brother he's just looking out for me" I answered threading my finger around his watch trying to avoid his gaze

"Ok that's fine with me I understand" He smiled his breathtaking smile

"You gotta stop doing that" I said blushing scarlet

"What?" he said acting surprised

"Making me blush" I said looking down

"But it's cute" he grinned at me, curse the human side of Bella Swan, I muttered in my head, I chuckled

We were talking and smiling at each other for about 2 hours and w left the mall with our clothes to the parking lot where our cars were, I was hugging Max for a long time

"I don't want to let go" Max said kissing my head , I giggled

"Well you gotta at one point" he chuckled and sighed before looking down at me straight in the eyes

"Your right" he said and _**let go **_of me

"Do you want me to offer you a lift?" he asked

"Well as much as I'd like that how are you going to get home?" I asked him raising my left eyebrow as to say hmm? And chuckled

"Yeah oh well I guess I'll see you later huh" he said I nodded sadly and he leaned in to kiss me sweetly and gently before pulling away to sigh we said goodbye and I went to our cars when I got to mine I saw Laura and Tyler saying goodbye and pulled away as I got there she sighed

"I know we'll miss them, but ain't it supposed to be a girl's day without any boys bothering us hmm?" I asked she laughed and agreed with me we got in the car and drove off to the Cullen house

As we got there we saw Jasper and Emmet play fighting near the porch I giggled at the fact my uncles were so goofy, we got out the car and greeted my uncles before heading in the house, as we got in saw my brother sitting on the living room couch, when saw Laura and I he sighed and got up and left the room, Why was he all of a sudden being rude?

"Hello to you too brother, oh my day was amazing thanks for asking" I muttered sarcastically putting my hand on my heart and scoffed

"Hey Ness" He said and left the room, Why didn't he greet Laura that was just disrespectful, Laura saw my confused expression

"Don't worry about it I get it a lot" she mumbled sarcastically

"Yeah but he doesn't have to be rude about it" I said looking up the stairs, something is up with him and I'm about to find out

"It's ok he doesn't like me so what's the point" she said sighing but there was a hidden meaning behind her voice

"Do you have feelings for him" I asked raising my eyebrows, she scoffed

"No" she said but I could tell she was blushing as I saw the red spot on her cheek

"NO!" I gasped my eyes widened "You totally like him" I said

"No let's just drop this please" she said, I looked her with curious eyes but eventually dropped the subject

"So what do you want to do? Watch Movie? Chat? Or just find some other thing to keep ourselves from my loud family" I said and laughed, she smiled back

"Uh watch a Rom-Com?" she suggested and I nodded and made our way to the cinema room and sat down and we started watching the movie with a tub of ice-cream and pyjamas on

"This is the most romantic movie I've ever" she said while watching Dear John, we both cried at a scene

"Aw Channing Tatum is romantic and hot" I said and Laura laughed at my enthusiasm, but agreed

"Yeah I guess I wish I had a mate like that" she sighed and looked down

"Of course you will what happened with Tyler" I asked, suddenly worried

"Nothing it's just I want that but sadly there aren't guys like that" she said I hugged her

"There are other guys in the universe Laura you'll find your soul mate" I reassured her, I'm sure there is someone perfect for her and I suddenly thought about the look Laura and Jason had today, could they possibly soul mates I mean I understand that maybe they don't have feelings for each other but that look they shared was so intense, and longing like they were the only ones in the room, could it be that my brother has been avoiding her because he likes her no_** loves**_ or maybe it's because he doesn't have feelings for her what so ever, I didn't know how long my thinking process was but by the looks of it, it seemed longer than usual cause Laura noticed and giggled at my frown

"What is going on in that head of yours Ness" she asked, I drew my attention back on her and smiled and just shook my head as to say nothing as I pulled away I heard the movie had ended, and I heard a person come over to us

"Hey girl's dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Alice informed us we smiled and nodded towards her

"Ah I see you were watching Dear John oh my word that movie is just romantic" Alice said to us and started babbling about the movie to Laura and I but I drew my attention from the conversation and turned at the door to see my brother peeking he left as he saw my face

"Excuse me I'm going to the restroom" I lied and got up and went through the door

"Hey little brother" I said as I saw him in living room it was dark at night probably 20:00pm

"Hey big sis" He said to me with that crooked smile of his that he took from dad, I just giggled

"How are you really?"I asked

"I'm okay curious annoying yet lovable sister" He said raising his eyebrow

"Okay I hope so, so what's the tension between you and Laura" I asked he sighed and sat on the couch

"Nothing is up" he said turning on the TV and scrolling through programmes

"I know when you're lying" I said sitting down next to him

"I'm not ugh let's drop it" he said and muttered 'sisters' to himself

"Brothers" I said giggling a bit he smirked and pulled me into a tightening hug

"Uh Jason I think I still need to breathe I'm not a full vampire you know" I choked he chuckled and let go of me and nudged my arm

"Hey at least I ain't always around a wolf who gives me bear hugs everyday" he laughed I smiled and blushed at the mention of Jacob, I don't know why I keep doing that "Haha yeah" I muttered sarcastically and heard and felt a rumble in my stomach which meant I needed food in my system as if o queue my Grandma announced dinner was ready and I got up and went to the Dining room and find Laura sitting with Alice talking with Jason on my heels

"Hey" I said taking a seat on the chairs opposite side of where Laura was sitting

"Well I'm going to be in my room call me when the family meeting starts" Jason said to Alice and she nodded and he went off upstairs to his room, Laura sighed and looked up to me and smiled

"Hey you" I said and she giggled "So Alice what's the family meeting about is someone having a baby?" I said she giggled and shook her head and my family walked in and started talking and the family meeting started and Jason was sitting next to my mom on the side I was, our dining table was long and when I say long I mean long, mostly when Jacob and the wolves or Charlie would stop by and eat for Lunch or dinner, the meeting ended and we all did our own, It turns out the meeting was about that half the family were going on a vacation to Italy to find something but I was assured by my dad that they went to find answers on Jason's kind, I was in the kitchen with Laura, My dad and Mom, no shock there

"Laura where you born in Forks" My mom asked Laura

"Um...Nope I moved here 2 years ago because my dad and mom got new jobs" she said shyly but contained it during the sentence she wasn't really shy when I met her

"Oh that's awesome where you from if I may ask" my mom asked

"Arizona" she said smiling

"Huh no wonder you so tanned" I muttered into the conversation Laura and my mom giggled and my dad smiled

"Yeah I guess I'm not Tan enough because I got kicked out" she laughed I nudged her shoulder with a little laugh at the end, my brother came in and took and apple and whipped it with his t-shirt, now we had to play the acting human facade card again, my dad laughed he must have said something to Jason because he didn't eat with us well Me and Laura of course

"Hey guys" Jason said, I saw Laura stare at him for a brief second before turning so fast a human wouldn't have caught It, we greeted him back and had a small conversation and after 5 minutes Laura declared she was tired and said she's off to bed

"Uh I'm off to bed, it was great being with you guys thank you" she said

"No problem you part of the family now" my mom said with a smile

"Thank you very much Night guys" Laura said and they said night back while Jason just mumbled lowly I also got to go to bed shortly after her and fell asleep but before that I texted Max

_**Hey Maxi, I'm off 2 bed now but I couldn't 4get to send u a text...love you Goodnight**_and put my phone on the stand and fell asleep peacefully with a smile plastered on my face


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 9: Date ruined**

_Renesmee_

We bought a couple of clothing and the men being gentleman held our bags for us until we got to the restaurant for lunch but we were sitting in different table to make the dates more romantic

"So how was your day babe" Max asked I blushed after he called me that

"Awesome actually still is" I said looking at him in the eyes

"You know what I mean" He said and my hand that was on the table to kiss it, I just smiled and he leaned in to kiss my forward

"So does that Jacob guy hate me I mean I understand you guys had a thing" he said looking at the menu before turning to look at me

"OH NO! Never dated at all his just a family friend more like a brother he's just looking out for me" I answered threading my finger around his watch trying to avoid his gaze

"Ok that's fine with me I understand" He smiled his breathtaking smile

"You gotta stop doing that" I said blushing scarlet

"What?" he said acting surprised

"Making me blush" I said looking down

"But it's cute" he grinned at me, curse the human side of Bella Swan, I muttered in my head, I chuckled

We were talking and smiling at each other for about 2 hours and w left the mall with our clothes to the parking lot where our cars were, I was hugging Max for a long time

"I don't want to let go" Max said kissing my head , I giggled

"Well you gotta at one point" he chuckled and sighed before looking down at me straight in the eyes

"Your right" he said and _**let go **_of me

"Do you want me to offer you a lift?" he asked

"Well as much as I'd like that how are you going to get home?" I asked him raising my left eyebrow as to say hmm? And chuckled

"Yeah oh well I guess I'll see you later huh" he said I nodded sadly and he leaned in to kiss me sweetly and gently before pulling away to sigh we said goodbye and I went to our cars when I got to mine I saw Laura and Tyler saying goodbye and pulled away as I got there she sighed

"I know we'll miss them, but ain't it supposed to be a girl's day without any boys bothering us hmm?" I asked she laughed and agreed with me we got in the car and drove off to the Cullen house

As we got there we saw Jasper and Emmet play fighting near the porch I giggled at the fact my uncles were so goofy, we got out the car and greeted my uncles before heading in the house, as we got in saw my brother sitting on the living room couch, when saw Laura and I he sighed and got up and left the room, Why was he all of a sudden being rude?

"Hello to you too brother, oh my day was amazing thanks for asking" I muttered sarcastically putting my hand on my heart and scoffed

"Hey Ness" He said and left the room, Why didn't he greet Laura that was just disrespectful, Laura saw my confused expression

"Don't worry about it I get it a lot" she mumbled sarcastically

"Yeah but he doesn't have to be rude about it" I said looking up the stairs, something is up with him and I'm about to find out

"It's ok he doesn't like me so what's the point" she said sighing but there was a hidden meaning behind her voice

"Do you have feelings for him" I asked raising my eyebrows, she scoffed

"No" she said but I could tell she was blushing as I saw the red spot on her cheek

"NO!" I gasped my eyes widened "You totally like him" I said

"No let's just drop this please" she said, I looked her with curious eyes but eventually dropped the subject

"So what do you want to do? Watch Movie? Chat? Or just find some other thing to keep ourselves from my loud family" I said and laughed, she smiled back

"Uh watch a Rom-Com?" she suggested and I nodded and made our way to the cinema room and sat down and we started watching the movie with a tub of ice-cream and pyjamas on

"This is the most romantic movie I've ever" she said while watching Dear John, we both cried at a scene

"Aw Channing Tatum is romantic and hot" I said and Laura laughed at my enthusiasm, but agreed

"Yeah I guess I wish I had a mate like that" she sighed and looked down

"Of course you will what happened with Tyler" I asked, suddenly worried

"Nothing it's just I want that but sadly there aren't guys like that" she said I hugged her

"There are other guys in the universe Laura you'll find your soul mate" I reassured her, I'm sure there is someone perfect for her and I suddenly thought about the look Laura and Jason had today, could they possibly soul mates I mean I understand that maybe they don't have feelings for each other but that look they shared was so intense, and longing like they were the only ones in the room, could it be that my brother has been avoiding her because he likes her no_** loves**_ or maybe it's because he doesn't have feelings for her what so ever, I didn't know how long my thinking process was but by the looks of it, it seemed longer than usual cause Laura noticed and giggled at my frown

"What is going on in that head of yours Ness" she asked, I drew my attention back on her and smiled and just shook my head as to say nothing as I pulled away I heard the movie had ended, and I heard a person come over to us

"Hey girl's dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Alice informed us we smiled and nodded towards her

"Ah I see you were watching Dear John oh my word that movie is just romantic" Alice said to us and started babbling about the movie to Laura and I but I drew my attention from the conversation and turned at the door to see my brother peeking he left as he saw my face

"Excuse me I'm going to the restroom" I lied and got up and went through the door

"Hey little brother" I said as I saw him in living room it was dark at night probably 20:00pm

"Hey big sis" He said to me with that crooked smile of his that he took from dad, I just giggled

"How are you really?"I asked

"I'm okay curious annoying yet lovable sister" He said raising his eyebrow

"Okay I hope so, so what's the tension between you and Laura" I asked he sighed and sat on the couch

"Nothing is up" he said turning on the TV and scrolling through programmes

"I know when you're lying" I said sitting down next to him

"I'm not ugh let's drop it" he said and muttered 'sisters' to himself

"Brothers" I said giggling a bit he smirked and pulled me into a tightening hug

"Uh Jason I think I still need to breathe I'm not a full vampire you know" I choked he chuckled and let go of me and nudged my arm

"Hey at least I ain't always around a wolf who gives me bear hugs everyday" he laughed I smiled and blushed at the mention of Jacob, I don't know why I keep doing that "Haha yeah" I muttered sarcastically and heard and felt a rumble in my stomach which meant I needed food in my system as if o queue my Grandma announced dinner was ready and I got up and went to the Dining room and find Laura sitting with Alice talking with Jason on my heels

"Hey" I said taking a seat on the chairs opposite side of where Laura was sitting

"Well I'm going to be in my room call me when the family meeting starts" Jason said to Alice and she nodded and he went off upstairs to his room, Laura sighed and looked up to me and smiled

"Hey you" I said and she giggled "So Alice what's the family meeting about is someone having a baby?" I said she giggled and shook her head and my family walked in and started talking and the family meeting started and Jason was sitting next to my mom on the side I was, our dining table was long and when I say long I mean long, mostly when Jacob and the wolves or Charlie would stop by and eat for Lunch or dinner, the meeting ended and we all did our own, It turns out the meeting was about that half the family were going on a vacation to Italy to find something but I was assured by my dad that they went to find answers on Jason's kind, I was in the kitchen with Laura, My dad and Mom, no shock there

"Laura where you born in Forks" My mom asked Laura

"Um...Nope I moved here 2 years ago because my dad and mom got new jobs" she said shyly but contained it during the sentence she wasn't really shy when I met her

"Oh that's awesome where you from if I may ask" my mom asked

"Arizona" she said smiling

"Huh no wonder you so tanned" I muttered into the conversation Laura and my mom giggled and my dad smiled

"Yeah I guess I'm not Tan enough because I got kicked out" she laughed I nudged her shoulder with a little laugh at the end, my brother came in and took and apple and whipped it with his t-shirt, now we had to play the acting human facade card again, my dad laughed he must have said something to Jason because he didn't eat with us well Me and Laura of course

"Hey guys" Jason said, I saw Laura stare at him for a brief second before turning so fast a human wouldn't have caught It, we greeted him back and had a small conversation and after 5 minutes Laura declared she was tired and said she's off to bed

"Uh I'm off to bed, it was great being with you guys thank you" she said

"No problem you part of the family now" my mom said with a smile

"Thank you very much Night guys" Laura said and they said night back while Jason just mumbled lowly I also got to go to bed shortly after her and fell asleep but before that I texted Max

_**Hey Maxi, I'm off 2 bed now but I couldn't 4get to send u a text...love you Goodnight**_and put my phone on the stand and fell asleep peacefully with a smile plastered on my face


	13. Chapter 13

This** chaper will show unexpected turns, Its Renesmee and Laura's POVs**

**Please enjoy**

**Chapter 11: Secrets must come out**

_Renesmee _

Today Laura was coming over to visit me and was it bad to be excited to see my friend and all I wanted to do with her is have fun, I understand she's going through a tough time only being out of an relationship just a day ago but she has to forget all about him and have fun just let loose and forget all about men and how they never existed, and having a girls day might resolve that then I'm all for it, I heard a car pull up on the Cullen' driveway and heard the doorbell ring I smelled in that sweet scent of my best friend and went to answer the door, I smiled and pulled her into a hug she laughed

"Hey to you too Ness" she said and pulled away as she walked into the house

"Hey how are you?" I asked smiling

"Good I've been better" she said I nodded and we went straight up to my room

The whole day began and we practically had a girls day out, we went shopping with the exception of Alice of course, had a day at the spa, and went out for ice cream it was a really awesome day until we saw a vampire attacking Uncle Emmett and the family appeared and wanted to see the commotion, Uncle Jasper, Emmett and my dad ripped the unknown vampire to shreds, Laura gasped as she saw the scene and family looked up to see Alice, Laura, and I stand and I knew what would come next explaining to Laura that all this was a mistake or a practical joke where Emmett was really just with a mannequin and killed it, or that Emmett running was just special effects and since it was a really hot day the sun was out and their skins were sparkling just meant they used lots of sun cream lotion, my father must have heard my thoughts and shock his head as to say I'm wrong he walked up to us and looked at Laura

"Hello Laura, What you've just witness may be very unbelievable but believe me it is we will explain and answer any questions you want to know about us it's too late now to lie" he said, my family was shocked and stared at my father like he was insane, he shock them off

_**Wait she knows about us?**_ I asked my dad in the head

"Not in a sense, last night she had a dream about us" My dad said

"So she knows we're bloodsucking monsters but that feed on animals?" Uncle Emmett asked

"Emmett!" Rosalie said with a nudge

"Why don't we enter the house and explain it better there" Grandpa Carlisle said reaching out the house

We all made our way into the house and my dad and Carlisle start explaining everything to Laura and she took everything in surprisingly well, as I expected Laura didn't run away or freak out as my father told her about, he told her about everything vampire wise as you'd call it, she was more intrigued by us then frightened so that was a good thing...I think

"So you telling me Bella and Edward are Renesmee's biological parents and so is Jason?" Laura asked, my dad nodded and she was sort of stunned by her facial expression

"So how come are you not old and grey or something" she joked but went serious because she wanted the answer

"Well since we're immortal we don't age, so you could say we stuck as teenagers" my dad said with a little laugh people smiled, he carried on explaining the vampire part of every supernatural existence, and that vampires can't reproduce

"So you telling me vampires can't produce so how did you get Jason? Did you adopt him?" Laura asked looking at my dad and turned to look briefly at Jason who turned away from the gaze

"No he's our biological son, both Renesmee and Jason are our children" he answered looking at us between Laura

"Oh but there different right?" Laura asked, she was literally getting use to the fact she's in a house full of vampires

"Yes but they are blood related you see Renesmee was conceived by Bella while she was human which makes her half vampire and vice versa which also led to Bella being turned whilst Jason was conceived when both Bella and I were vampires and created a magical place on the coast of south America-" he was cut off by my mother

"No we created him" she said with a glare as she crossed her arms, Edward, Emmett, Jasper chuckled and the rest smiled

"Yes technically we did okay Laura thank you for listening how about we explain more tomorrow how about you come here for lunch?" he asked Laura, she smiled and nodded

"Yeah all this is kind of overwhelming huh" she laughed

"Excellent, we hope you have a good night we'll be off to our separate venues" my Grandfather Carlisle said and everyone went off except Laura, Jason and I, I was surprised Jay even stayed

"It's good you know about us, now we don't have to act human" Jason said to Laura with a small smile

"Yeah I guess it is" she said and he nodded before turning to leave the room

"Well that was something" I said looking at Laura with my eyebrow raised

"Yeah" she said

"At least he talked to you" I said giving her a small smile and shrugged, she smiled back

"I guess I'm sure he still hates me" she said and I walked up to her

"No he doesn't he may just be hiding his true feelings I know he likes you" I said my arm and her shoulder

"Yeah, why would he go for a girl like me, I mean look at him" she said with a chuckle but I knew it was forced

"What are you saying you're the most beautiful and utterly amazing girl I've met I'm really glad were best friends and any guy will go for you" I reassured her she sighed her

"And I also have a feeling you might have really strong feelings for him too" I said and raising my eyebrow she blushed red and looked down"No...yes... ok maybe a little but I'm not going to do anything about it because he really doesn't feel the same don't get your hopes up, let's not talk about it ok" she said and I nodded

"Yeah ok" I said and we stayed talking and one hour later she declared she was leaving

"Okay bye see you next week yes?" she asked I nodded and gave her one quick hug

"Yeah but won't it be awkward seeing you know... Tyler?" I asked took sigh at his name

"I don't know but I'll try to get over it" She mumbled I nodded with a smile and hugged her before she left and she pulled off the drive way and left with a little wave, I went back in the house to catch my brother Jason standing behind me and staring through the glass window

"You like her don't you" I said walking up to him with my arms crossed

He chuckled, and scoffed "No I don't I've said this to you like a thousand times" he said

"You're so unbelievable...literally" I said and nudged his arm

"And your annoying...literally" he chuckled and smiled his cocky grin, I couldn't resist and so I laughed with him, we heard a scream but not an ordinary scream it sounded like someone was distraught, Jason and I looked each other for a brief second until we run to see what the commotion was about, then we saw Aunt Alice covering her mouth

"Bella how could you wear that" Alice said and pointed at the sneakers my mother was wearing

"I'm going hunting?" she answered with an expression so to speak as 'Duh'

"You have better fashion sense than that... I mean I thought you being a vampire will change your outlook on life and one of them is your fashion but god I was wrong" Alice said with her hand on her chest, Jason and I boomed up a laugh, I also heard chuckles coming from the other room, Probably Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper

"Same old Bella" My dad said coming in the room and kissed my mom and I on the cheek and put his hand on my brother's shoulder

"Oh hold on your horse's old man I'm not old" she said, my dad playfully glared at her

"Well she's got a point dad you are 115 years _**old**_" my brother said emphasising the word

"Whoa you got served by your own son... way deep dude" Uncle Emmett said appearing with Rose hand in hand and Jasper behind

"Yeah yeah" my dad said, the way Jacob usually says it I guess always being around Jacob has an effect on people, my dad laughed at my thought

"As much as I'd love to chit chat with you guy's I need to going hunting" my mom said signalling my dad to come with and everyone left to do their own thing so I went to my room and I heard a knock on the door

"Come in" the door opened and looked up to see Jacob walking in without a shirt, he probably went with the pack today

"Hey" he said I smiled and moved to a sitting position on the bed

"Hey god it's been a long time" I said pulling him into a hug

"Yeah I guess it has" he chuckled and pulled away

"Where have you been" I asked looking at him mixed emotions went through me

"Mostly patrolling and alpha duties, I hate it because I don't get to spend time with my favourite girl" he said with his signature Jacob grin I blushed scarlet

"I've missed you Jakey" I said giving him another hug, we stayed talking for a good 2 hours then we went downstairs for dinner

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12: Disbelief **

_Renesmee_

After dinner, I chatted to Jacob while I curled up on his lap, I think my dad thought it was inappropriate but I frankly didn't care at that moment because I was with my best friend and no one's going to derail that, I heard my father sigh and left the room just before made the almost quick exit Alice stood motionless at the bottom stair and gasped as she had a vision Jacob and I got up to where she was standing and my dad turned to the door

"What's going on? What did you see?" Jacob and I asked at the same time but before she could answer the doorbell rang and my aunt and dad stood still

"Well I guess I gotta go answer it gee" I said with a chuckle and went to the door, as I opened the door the was a woman standing and sobbing furiously, when she saw my face she gasped, and ran in to hug me

"Ms Christie Mason what's wrong" I said suddenly really concerned

"Oh Nessie!" she sobbed in our embrace then my dad appeared behind me with my mom by his side, that never gets old

"Christie come in my name is Edward Cullen Renesmee's father" my eyes widened why did he just say that, to keep our secret private meant he was supposed to portray as my brother not my dad, he avoided my gaze, people noticed too

"Edward!" My grandfather appeared behind him with Grandma Esme by his side

"She knows about Vampires" dad said "Okay this is my family and what brings you here, by the looks of it I'm sure it's serious" Grandpa asked appearing next to me and my dad

"I...I" she began but stuttered and started sobbing again

"Edward what is the matter" My grandpa asked looking at my dad

"She's pregnant" he said painfully as if those 2 words pained him

"That's great!" my aunt Rosalie said my dad and Alice glared at her "Oh come on am I the only one who thinks this is an amazing gift" she said lifting her hands up

"The father is a Vampire" my dad said to her through his teeth everyone's eyes widened and Grandma and My mom gasped

"Oh dear" Esme said embracing Christie with a hug we all went to the living room and talked about, and who this vampire was

"His name is Jonathan, I met him 2 months ago, I would say it was love at first sight... so he told me what he was 2 weeks ago, I was foolish enough to realise he was the one for me that week we were at my house and we you know about yesterday I found out he was pregnant and I called him only he was long gone out of the country in fact and at that moment I felt pained, vulnerable, disorientated, angry words could not describe how I felt...Then I searched the legends on vampire birth and the graphics there were unbearable so I went searching for any vampires around because Jonathan told me there are a few out here, I looked at all the super pale and golden eyed people and saw nobody that really caught out for me, so I kept on searching until I was in the woods because this was where Jonathan used to hunt, so as I saw your house I came hoping I'd find the answers I've been looking for" she said and smiled weakly at us "so I'm still happy I'm going to be a mother I just wanted to know how long it's going to take" she said with a little adoration, I looked up at my dad painfully and he looked down before turning back to look at Christie she waited hopefully

"Christie the pregnancy cycle is going to take about a month until then you'll be going through the most torture of life, you'll express pain you've never been through, from broken bones, to rapid loss of weight and..." My dad said but Emmett cut him off

"What he means is your going to go through hell" He said, Christie eyes widened hysteria, and I saw a tear fall from her eye my mom was quick and went to hug her

"It's okay...I've been through it and I know how you feeling but it will get better, I promise you that, it's just a really strong baby that's all, don't listen to these fools" She said and glared at both my dad and Emmett

"Someone won't be getting any tonight" My uncle laughed, I heard Jacob chuckle from behind Edward and Rosalie also glared at Emmett

"Aw come on babe I was just joking" he said raising his hand as to surrender

"I guess he's not the only one" Jacob said quietly and let a cough and cleared his throat, I giggled

"I deeply apologize for my children's behaviour and their lack of hospitality Christie, they're not usually like this" My Grandma said not without glaring at children

"No don't worry about it my family is just as crazy" she laughed weakly and there was a hint of sadness in it, my dad, mom, Esme, and Aunt Rosalie looked sympathetic, and it went to complete silence

"Okay Christie would you like to stay with us until, the birth procedure and we promise to treat in a way you'll feel safe in my family because we're experience in this process" he said and she smiled and nodded, everyone went to do their own thing, and my mom reassured her everything will be fine

It's been 2 weeks since Christie found out she was pregnant and she looks ill almost drained out of her flesh she was awful and was getting worse by the day, he stomach is bulge and is rapidly expanding she looked approximately 6 months , my mom and Christie have gotten close ever since I think it's because she's been in the exactly same position, same goes for Aunt Rosalie, she's been very careful with her, Laura on the other hand doesn't know a thing about her sister her family moved to England 3 weeks ago and all she knows is Christie has been with her boyfriend in Italy and will probably be back in 2 weeks, she's been wanting to come over but we'd usually go out I had a feeling in my gut she was beginning to feel suspicious, Christie has currently gone through broken bones phase where all her vital organs and bones break and in order for the fetus, and for some odd reason I also felt protective of her, we were all sitting in living room when we heard another bone crack, and we all immediately turned to see Christie clasping her back and opening her mouth to scream but no sound came out, Carlisle and Edward appeared by her side in a flash, with a bucket in his hand for her to puke in which she didn't, Carlisle looked at Edward and nodded, and he went to get a cup and took the O negative donated blood

"Wait is that" Christie asked and looked really sick

"This is what we live on" Uncle Emmett said she looked up at him in horror but quickly turned back to Carlisle who had the cup of blood in his hand

"This won't cure the bone breaking but it will sustain and keep your heart beating, your pulse will pick up it means it'll satisfy the thirst of the baby" He said and handing the cup of blood in her hand with a straw and taking drip out and feeling her pulse

"It's working your pulse is already getting stronger as I predicted" Carlisle and put the drip back to her wrist

"So does that mean I could live after giving birth?" she asked suddenly excited, Carlisle looked defeated and saddened which made Christies smile drop

"Sadly no I'm afraid however the only thing you can do so you'll survive and see your precious child is if we...turn you right after giving birth" He answered with a weak sad smile

"Oh" she said looking down at her cup

"Do you want that?" My dad asked, she shrugged and looked up at him

"No I don't really want to be anything Jonathan is" she said and sighed, My dad nodded understandingly

"Well I'm off to watch the football match" Emmett said and kissed Rosalie before heading off to the TV room and watch the match, Jasper, Jacob, Jason volunteered to watch it with him but for some odd reason Jacob didn't want to leave but also didn't want to be around the energy in the room


	15. Chapter 15

**This traumatizing but I'll get better**

**Chapter 13: Heartbreaking, unbearable breakup **

_Renesmee_

I got up and went to bed after saying goodnight to everyone and into my room I collapsed and fell asleep 3 seconds later, it must have been morning because I felt flicker on my skin and I opened my eyes to see it was a wonderful day, I got and went downstairs to find my grandma making breakfast for me, I was really giddy today I mean who wouldn't be its the last day of the school's semester and I couldn't wait for summer vacation

I finished my breakfast I got ready and drove to school, I was excited about today and I had no Idea why but who will I spend this excitement with other than Max or my best friends Laura and Emma, as I got to the parking I saw Max standing next to his car and looking pained, and slightly worried, I frowned at it but it dropped and I got out the car and walked up to him

"Hey" I said nudging his arm, he gave me a weak smile and pulled me into a quite long hug, What was wrong? I asked myself

"Hey" he whispered lowly, and pulled away to look at my eyes, nervously

"What's wrong Max" I asked suddenly nervous myself as to why he's being so down

"Nothing" he said with his favourite cocky smile, I raised my eyebrow and nodded as we walked to school hand in hand, and dropped me off to my first class

My last day was surprisingly awesome until I saw Max standing next to my car with the same expression as in the morning but more nervous, I walked to him

"Ness I need to tell you something" he said nervously I suddenly felt more nervous

"Yeah?" waiting for him to blurt it out he took a deep breath and exhaled, I heard his heart pick up

"I'm moving to New York City" he said slowly

"You're staying here? You're not leaving" I asked suddenly afraid of that dreadful answer that will hit me like a tonne of bricks

"I'm moving Ness" he said his voice more lower than usual, I felt tears welling up in my eyes threatening to fall, I let out on teardrop fall on my shirt

"You're leaving with them" I said not asking because I heard the first time and I don't really need to hear it again

"I'm really sorry babe, my dad and mom got this job opportunity and they can't miss it and I've been excepted to the best school in NYC I can't mess this up" he said now hugging me and placed a small kiss on my forehead, I sobbed, in his chest

"You can't leave me, as selfish as that may sound" I said now looking at him

"I know I also can't bear the thought of losing you, which is why I'm asking you to come with me, " he asked hopefully, I looked back down, Do I want to live with him? Move to New York and leave my family? Certainly not. Do I love him enough to devote that kind of commitment of leaving my home town? I don't know Do I even love him? Yes, Maybe I don't know

"Max I can't pack everything and just leave... you need to understand that my family lives here" I said

"We could always visit" he said suggestively

"So I come back here, see my family and leave then come back here and leave again?" I asked shaking my head on his chest

"That's the plan right, come with me" he said lifting my head to face his "Please?"

"Max I love you, you know that but I can't just do something that could lead to heartbreak" I knew what I meant and the minute I locked my eyes with his I thought of Jacob, and at that moment I had this feeling I've never felt before, a pulling force compelling me to go to Jacob and tell him how I feel

"Okay whatever decision you make... I'll stick by it" he said with a small smile and kissed me on the lips softly, Was it bad I thought of Jacob during that kiss?

"I have made my decision and I need to stay I'm sorry" I said sadly, he looked defeated and heartbroken, I really hate hurting the people I love

"I figured you'd say that... so where does this leave us" he asked I shrugged

"I really don't know" I said tears silently falling from my cheeks

"I guess we should breakup" he chuckled I chuckled and nodded

"I'll never forget you Renesmee Cullen" he said giving me our last kiss, and pulling away to hug me and going to his car, as I drove home I thought over the special times I had with Max and what the past year has done to us, surprising how such an amazing day can change in just a matter of seconds

As I walked in the house I saw Jacob talking to Jason and laughing but he looked sad to but I really didn't care at that point I just wanted to be alone, I collapsed on my bed and I might have fallen asleep because I woke up from a knock on the door I smelt the scent first and I knew immediately knew it was my Father, he chuckled a bit and came in to sit on the edge of the bed

"It's good you still fond of your vampire side" he giggled I smiled, his grin dropped and stroked my cheek, I sighed

"Wanna talk about it" he asked I took another breath

"Love sucks dad, I mean one minute you're happy and then the next tortured of losing the one you love" I said

"Yeah I know it's tough but looked at me I turned out alright" he said with his crooked grin mom gets intoxicated by

"Yeah you found your soul mate after one try" I said crossing my legs and my arms around them

"Our relationship wasn't just sweet and daisies Renesmee we've had troubles along the way" he said

"Like what?" I asked wondering what happened in the past before me

"That's not important right now, my advice to you it will always get better, First's are always the hardest in the human world that is" he said with a warming smiled that was immediately contagious

"I wish I could find my soul mate like you did" I said with a sigh

"You might be closer to him then you think" he said getting up from the bed, I frowned what did he mean by that

"What do you mean?" I asked the frown still spread across my face, he laughed

"I'm sure you want to talk to Jacob now" he said avoiding my question, I suddenly jumped up and went downstairs to see Jacob walking out of the living room and smiling as he saw me than nudged my arm, I giggle at his randomness, he went the kitchen and went back to the living room to watch football with Emmett

"Jacob I need to talk to you, can this wait" I said, he looked at me and stood up from the couch and walked over to me

"What's up" He said with a smiled

"Let's go out" I said taking his hand and we ran and I led him to the forest and through the outskirts of La push beach where we were away from vampire hearing range I stopped at 'our' spot where we call it where our favourite huge rock is placed, I took a sharp deep breath and exhaled

"As you know Max and I broke up" I said he nodded

"And so you know I'm hurt by it right?" I said he nodded slowly getting confused as to what is happening

"What's wrong Ness" he said seeing my nervousness pick up

"Um how can I do this" I said frustrated as to what I'm about to say might hurt me

"Fine I'll go to a dance with you Ness" he laughed but it had a hint of nervousness in it and I knew he was trying to cheer me up and calm me down

"No it's not that it's... I've been having these weird feeling which I know shouldn't be right because were best friends, but ever since last year I seem to not know how to push these feelings away, as you know we've been friends practically since the day I'd been born and you've been like a big brother to me... but things changed and they shifted into something different... I feel this pull towards dwelling us to be together as our destiny and it's extremely hard to ignore, I am, no I think, no... ugh what I'm trying to say is that I have a feeling I want to be more than just friends and I know that you might reject me but-" I started saying the speech but I was momentarily cut off by Jacob putting his hand on my face and pulling me into a strong, yet gentle, passionate, yet sweet kiss which made the pull even more powerful yet tender, he pulled away and my eyes still closed, I smiled then opened my eyes, my heart beating a thousand times in that minute

"That's a really good way of telling me to shut up" I said and he chuckled with the hugest grin on his face he just sighed

"You know how long I've wanted to hear you say that, you've just made my heart smile, and I've also been having that pull towards you I've vowed to be your protector, friend, and a brother from the day you were born, you are my life and universe, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you" he said and smile, I had tears threatening to fall but the realisation hit me

"You imprinted on me?" I asked overwhelmed with joy and happiness now I don't to worry about him imprinting on a woman and leaving me heartbroken

"Yes I did and I should told you sooner but I wanted you to live your teenage life knowing you don't have to be with me since we imprinted and you could explore and experience new things" he said to me

"I know you meant well and I can't help but smile I don't need to worry that you'd imprint on a woman across the street" I laughed he came to hug me and kiss my forehead

"Now you needn't have to worry about it anymore" he said I agreed and kissed me softly on lips

"Let's head back" he suggested and we walked hand in hand through the beach to the Cullen Mansion and we smiled widely at each other and I giggled and blushed as I looked down, my brother was the first one to see us and looked at us curiously and saw our joint hands and he just clapped his hands

"Way to go Jakey boy you finally told her" he said with a laugh. Did he also know? My dad also after what he said earlier? Did everyone know about this all imprinting thing?

"Did you know about this" I asked, Why didn't anyone tell

"Not necessarily I found out right after you went out with Jacob, dad confirmed it" he said, I nodded and looked up Jacob smiling at me, I blushed and drew my attention back to my brother, he looked at us weirdly

"Wow now I have to live with your lovey dovey moments" he said awkwardly Jake and I chuckled I fiddled with the ring he was wearing on his finger, I looked up at him and took some white small feather from his eye, and we smiled

"Okay...This isn't awkward...well bye" he said even more awkwardly, and left the room in a flash, Jacob and I laughed and walked in the living room to see Christie perched on the couch with the quilt around her body, with the a cup of blood in her hands, I really felt deeply sorry for her, she was with the family

"Hey guys" I said entering completely in the room with Jacob's hand wrapped around my hand, my dad sighed and mom stroked his arm and stared in my eyes with a smile

"Hey sweetie" she said and my dad smiled weakly at me, Bella, Rosalie were by Christies side 3 minutes later, helping her get comfortable

"Christie why don't you tell us your decision on the names" Bella said to Christie

"Uh I think she need her sister here with me, I know we can't tell her yet but what is she going to do Knowing her only sister died, she needs to know" My dad said to Christie with pained eyes, I know it's the hurtful grieving reminder of what my mom felt, Christie needs her sister to be there, Christie shook her head

"I don't think I want my sister knowing she has to take care of a child that killed her sister even though it's not his fault, I'm sorry I can't" She said and my dad nodded and we all went to complete silence, I touched Jacob's face and projected

_**This is just too depressing**_I thought and he looked at me and nodded and leaned in to kiss my forehead, I heard my dad growl lowly and Jacob released right away, I sighed and turned to Christie and the others

"So how about them names huh" I asked she smiled a bit, and looked at my mom before beginning to speak, she was momentarily cut off by mom Aunt

"Tell them the boy's name" she said with a smiled

"Carter Jason" Christie said with a week smile, Jason beamed up a smile

"That's beautiful" My Grandma said with that warming smiled, Jason agreed and everyone else

"Now tell them the girl's name" Rose said joyfully, I chuckled at her huge enthusiasm

"Carmen Rosalie" Christie said, and Rosalie cooed in awe of the name "And I was thinking maybe you could take care of my child as your own, so she knows she's being loved by a wonderful family and parents if that's okay with you" She said, Rosalie's eyes widened and if she could cry she would have, she let out a soft squeal and nodded, Rosalie has always wanted a family and children but since she was turned she couldn't have that chance, now she's got a chance to be a mother, and I know for sure she'll make one incredible mother

"Yes yes a million times yes, thank you so much, I'll be honoured to love and cherish the baby till all eternity" she said and hugged her as, she sobbed joyfully and Emmett smiled at the scene "You're welcome I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother" Christie said and hugged her back before she let out a tear and pulled away to sit back down, everyone went to do their own thing, Jacob stood up and looked down at me, I frowned where was he going and then I saw him wave his hand for my dad to come

"Yes Jacob" My dad said at his unspoken thought

"Um may I speak to you" he asked he nodded and they both left the room, what was he doing? They came back momentarily 15 minutes later and my dad had a smile on his face, I check if Jacob was behind him and alive in one piece I frowned when I didn't see him, my dad laughed

"He's perfect Renesmee, we were just talking, he's waiting for you in the backyard " he answered and with that queue I got up and went to the backyard to see Jacob sitting on the porch step, I reluctantly went to sit next to him and put my arm around his, with my head on his shoulder, I sighed

"What's wrong" I asked while we were staring through the forest, and kissed his shoulder

"Nothing" he said I nodded he wasn't going to tell me, I sighed again

"What did you tell my dad" I asked

"Just to ask permission to date you," he said

"What did he say" I asked him now looking up to him

"He agreed and told me the rules and regulations of our relationship" He said oh god now my dad is giving my boyfriend threats

"Oh no tell me" I said now concerned what they may be, he chuckled

"No PDA in front of him as in no kissing, no lovey dovey moments, no sleeping in the same room, nor over staying my visit here and the most extremely serious and the rule he enforced is No sex until we're married" He laughed at the last part, my eyes widened and I giggled, my dad didn't have to be that specific

"Wow... My dad really set the record straight" I giggled he nodded

"He claims he doesn't completely _**trust **_me" he said really emphasising the word, I smiled

"Well it is his job anyway, just hope he doesn't go overboard" I said with a light snicker

"We only hope" he said I smiled as our eyes locked "I love you" he said with such passion, I grinned

"As I love you" I said and leaned in to kiss me for a short, yet with such passion and serenity, he pulled away and bit his lip and smiled, which was infectious, I ran my hands through his short, jet black, messy hair

"Let's get inside I'm starving" I said he nodded and gave me one more kiss before standing up with his hand extended for invitation, I took it with no hesitation and got up as we walked in the house passed the living room to see Christie sound asleep, with Rosalie by her side, we went straight to the kitchen, we ate our dinner as my brother came in and sat island chair, as he saw Jacob an I holding hands on the table he just grunted

"Again, not in front of me" he said I stuck my tongue out at him and we all laughed

"Just wait until you meet your soul mate" I said with a small playful pout, I had a feeling he already met his soul mate, there is something up with Laura and Jay even if they don't know it themselves, they're meant to be together I just know it

"Yeah I wouldn't take it that bad" he said I shrugged and, I looked at Jacob and projected

_**I think I'm going to sleep**_ I thought he nodded

"Okay I'm off to bed guy's" I said _**Dad may Jacob accompany to my room please! It's just to say goodnight**_ I practically begged him in my head I heard him sigh as he came in with my mom

"Sure" he said and kissed me on my forehead, I smiled _**Thanks**_ I hugged him and pulled Jacob with me, he looked confused but I ignored him

"Goodnight guys" I said and my mom kissed my cheek and my brother hugged me, as I left to my bedroom with Jacob on my heels, he closed the door and I collapsed on the bed, he laid next to me we just stared at each other

"Today was a crazy day huh" I said with chuckle, he frowned

"How so I just got the woman of my dreams how was it crazy" he said holding my waist

"I mean yes that was the highlight of my day however I had a bad day still, the whole Max thing and breaking up," I said sadly but he cut me off

"Shh baby, now you won't have to worry about that kid anymore" he said I snickered he kissed my lips, and stroked my cheek then pulled away to pull me to his chest, I sighed

"But it also led to you" I said I heard him smile, we stayed in comfortable silence until he broke it

"I love you Ness" he said I smiled but answered

"Right back at ya" I said he chuckled I let out a yawn

"Go to sleep" he said and kissed my hair, I took a deep breath I didn't like what was going to happen

"I don't want you to go" I said tugging his shirt collar

"I know but I have to" he said pained, I nodded and pulled me away from him and tried to get up but I stopped him by pulling him back to me for one more sweet, romantic, passionate, strong kiss and him hovering over me, it started getting heated and I heard a throat clear

"Jacob Get out!" My dad shouted through the door, Jacob pulled away and sighed I giggle, and rolled eyes

"You better go I don't need to lose another boyfriend" I said to him as he got up from the bed and smiled, I blew a kiss to him, and he pretended he caught and put it on his heart, I laughed

"Night Loch Ness Monster" He said I rolled my eyes

"Night mutt" I said and I heard a chuckle downstairs, he walked out the door and closed it, I sighed and I smiled to myself I'm finally with Jacob, and to know that we are soul mates is an amazing thing, To know I'll marry him someday, Today was the best day ever, I fell asleep knowing I was happy with a smile stretched across my face


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14: Changes**

_Jacob_

I sleep so peacefully last night knowing I have the most favourite, amazing, breathtakingly gorgeous imprint is finally mine, she was mine!, I woke up smiling energetically and got ready to head off to Cullen house, I said goodbye to my dad who was sitting on the couch, he's walking now but still has to use a cane to support his weight when he's moving but it is a big improvement, I drove to the Cullen house in my new BMW the Cullen's bought me for my 21st birthday, I am forever grateful for what they've done for me, as I pulled off the driveway I saw Nessie standing by the door and ran inhumanly towards me I chuckled and hugged her and gave her a small kiss

"Ugh I missed you" she moaned and hugged me tighter and pulled away a little to see my face, while my arm wrapped around her waist

"I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same way" I said kissing her forehead as we walked to the house, we saw Jason and Emmett first as we got in

"I swear you've got a magic potion or a spell on her, she couldn't stop thinking about you" Jason said we chuckled

"That's the beauty of the imprint" I said we walked to the living room to see almost everyone Edward, Bells, Blondie, Jasper, Pixie, and Christie all sitting on the couches, ever since the past few years I've been with the Cullen's I've gotten use to their stenches even if they stink like garbage, people in the room looked pained

"Feelings mutual Jacob" Edward said I rolled my eyes, Stupid mind-reader, he chuckled, Ness and I sat on the couch that was empty next to Bella and Edward and we were in our own world just staring at each other

"_**You're so warm"**_ She projected in my head I chuckled and kissed her nose sure that Edward wasn't looking, she was perched up against my lap and hugging me, it was a cold day I'd have to say, Ness was busy touching every feature of my face probably memorising I was laughing at her randomness we were interrupted by the sound of a broken spine and the loudest scream I'd heard in my life, not even when Bella gave birth, and we turned our heads to see Christie suffocating an blood streaming out of her mouth Rose, Bella, Edward and Carlisle were by her in a flash and took her directly to the hospital bed and most of us went to see what was going to happen I got up with Ness holding my hand as we made our way to the room where Christie and the rest were in, we heard loud screams

"Okay Christie calm down everything will be ok" Blondie reassured her; she nodded as she clasped her bugled stomach

"We need to get her to my office fast!" Carlisle said and with that Emmett took Christie in his arms as he ran to the office; he sat her in the hospital bed as she started breathing heavily, her body streaming red, started to twitch, jerking around uncontrollably in Rosalie's arms like she was having a seizure but more lethal and brutal,

"The placenta has completely detached around her body, it's suffocating her" Edward screeched whilst Renesmee stood by me sobbing ferociously

"I need to give her morphine" Carlisle said getting a huge needle and putting through her hand

"Carlisle the child's distressed" Edward said sternly, this was a serious case of déjà vu,

"No his dying and so take him out or so lord help me" Rosalie hissed at him and launched for the needle in Carlisle hand, Edward grabbed her hand

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward said back, she virtually glared at him

"Edward. Let. Me, go" she hissed at him sternly and Edward let go of her hand immediately"Christie are you sure you don't want to be turned?" Emmett asked her quickly, Christie nodded slightly in pain, then her head fell on the bed

Christie let out an excruciating scream and gallons of blood came out of her mouth, and caused a pool of blood to evaporate everywhere, she started shaking uncontrollably, Ness flinched at the scene and put her face in my chest

" . !" Christie screamed through her lungs Edward looked at Carlisle and he nodded, Edward sank his teeth into her lower abdomen which caused Christie to scream in agony, he wiped his mouth that was filled with blood and took the baby out,

Then everything went silent as we heard the bell sound of a baby cry and the low flutter of a small heartbeat, Edward held the baby firmly in his arms as he cooed her before saying,

"Carmen" he whispered and Christie just smiled weakly and turned to Rosalie

"Beautiful" Christie croaked in a broken whisper, and let out a gasp, Rosalie nodded with a small smile

"Take care of my daughter" she whispered and Rosalie nodded and for the first time I'd seen a vampire shed something close to tears, venom so to say

"Always" She said and Edward gave Carmen to Rosalie, she took her out to clean her and came back but not to give her to Carlisle, to let Christie hold her, and say thank you before leaving the room with the bundle in her arms,

"Thank you guys so much" she said to us and Bella started sobbing tearlessly in Edwards chest Ness also shed, she smiled slightly at us until she took one last peak at the bundle in Rosalie's arms and whispered 'I love you' until then we heard the slow flutter of her heart come to a complete stop and we knew then that she left us, Bella, Ness, and I made our way to the living room and we saw everyone coo over the little baby in Rosalie's hands

"She's precious" Esme said in awe with the baby, stroking her pale cheek

"I need to spoil this child rotten" Alice said stroking her hair, as we got closer I could see properly she was precious, long thick lightly blonde hair, soft pale skin which glistened, hazel brown eyes, pink cheeks and looking at her she looks almost exactly like Rosalie a mini one just slightly, so I guess it fit perfectly

"She is amazing isn't she" Rosalie said, Edward chuckled, then everyone turned to him to see what was the joke

"She likes the sound of your voice" he said, her smile grew wider, man she's never been like this ever since Renesmee was born, Ness always told me she was her favorite aunt growing up and I could see she'd make a good mother

"I love you baby" She said bringing her forehead to her lips for a kiss, Emmett appeared next to her and everyone left them for some quality time with the back, Nessie asked her dad

"So where is the body?" she asked referring to Christie

"We buried her around the house so Carmen can visit her grave when we've moved" he answered, the Cullen's were moving but not away from Washington just to Seattle but for now we'd stay here in forks for 1-2 years or so

"Oh" she said ending the conversation, we went back up to her room so we could leave the 'adults' and Jason tagged along also, we were discussing about football, and I knew immediately Ness was bored so I saw her dial a number on her phone

"Who are you calling?" I asked

"Laura my dad said I could since Christie isn't here and she'll believe Carmen is Rosalie's biological daughter since they look the same" she answered I nodded and turned back to Jason

"Oh hey Laura can you come over?" Nessie asked, Laura luckily lives with her older brother Daniel who is about 24 which I've only met once

"I thought you'd never ask hey be there in a minute" she said and she hung up the phone and Nessie set the phone on her nightstand

5 minutes later we heard a car pull up and the doorbell rang, Nessie got up and went downstairs to answer the door so Jay and I decided to go downstairs and be with them, as we got downstairs, we saw Laura and Ness going up stairs and we all came to a complete halt as we stood in front each other

"Where to now" I asked Ness's shrugged and giggled as she hugged me and kissed my chest, Laura and Jason looked awkward standing there

"Let's go downstairs" I suggested breaking the awkwardness and we went downstairs


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15: Surprises**

_Renesmee_

Jason and Laura were standing awkwardly next to each other in silence and then Jacob saves the day by breaking the awkwardness in the room

"Let's go downstairs" he said and we all headed towards the living room I tugged Laura to my side

"Oh we've got a surprise" I said with a huge smile and we walked in to see everyone talking to each other and Rosalie sitting by the fire place facing it and Uncle Emmett's hand on the back of the chair, as we got into view everyone said their greetings and Rosalie stood up from her chair 10 minutes later with Carmen in her arms, she really loved her

"Oh my gosh you have a child?" Laura said happily, Rosalie nodded with a smile

"Yeah" Rose said and Emmett was just grinning

"That's why I wasn't invited in, because of your pregnancy" Laura said understandingly, Rosalie looked at each other before they shook her head

"She was adopted" Rosalie said not taking her eye off of the baby, everyone looked at her like she went insane, Laura nodded slightly

"What's him or hers name" She asked

"Carmen" Rosalie said not taking her eyes off the now sleeping baby

"She's adorable congratulations guy's" Laura said with her usual smile

"Thank you so much" Rosalie said, I tugged Laura to my arm

"Let's leave the old people" I said with a soft chuckle

"Hey! We not that old" Emmett defended them then Laura and I giggled and made our way to the kitchen with Jason and Jacob by our heels, as we got in the room we were in deep conversation with each other

"I'm going downstairs quickly" Laura said I nodded then she got up and left the room, as I made my way to Jacob I heard a person stumble over the stairs I was about to run quickly out the room but Jason beat me to it, he went to Laura's side who looked unconscious but her heart was beating, Jason looked torn and grabbed Laura's hand in his, I gasped and ran down the stairs

"Laura…" I gasped"Please wake up...Please" He whispered to Laura "Grandpa Carlisle!" he shouted and my dad and granddad appeared in a dash, Carlisle checked her pulse and sighed

"We need to get her in my office" Carlisle said, Jason nodded and picked Laura up and went to our Granddad's office bed, we followed, Carlisle examined her and stitched her leg that was cut from the fall, He gave her morphine, and painkillers

"So what's wrong with her doc?" Jason asked Carlisle, he sighed before saying

"She has a minor concussion which will soon die down in approximately 10 minutes, she needed stitching on her left leg" Carlisle said

"Is she going to be ok?" Jason asked worriedly, Granddad nodded and put his hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be just fine" he assured him he nodded and sat by Laura with her hand in his

"Well well for someone who doesn't like Laura you sure are protective of her" Jacob said, I chuckled and Jason smiled

"_**You really do love her don't you" **_I thought in my head he nodded slightly, my eyes widened, I thought he'd deny it_** Yes I do Ness a lot**_ he answered, I smiled hugely, and Jacob tucked me to his side, I looked up to him to see he looked confused, I shook m head

"You'll see" I said with a light chuckled, Laura started stirring and opened her eyes slowly Jason quickly took his hand out her hand and stood up

"Where am I?" she asked as she stood up from the bed, I chuckled

"My house" I said she rolled her eyes

"I know but which part of the house am I in" she asked looking around

"My granddads office, you had a bad fall" I said now sitting on the edge of the hospital bed

"I know and sorry if I worried you I'm kind of clumsy" she chuckled I giggled

"You clearly haven't met the human Bella, she's the clumsiest person ever" Jacob said with a chuckle

"I heard that!" My mom said from downstairs we all laughed

"Thank you Jason" Laura said to Jason

"For what?" he asked rather confused

"Saving me" she said and nervously got up to hug him, as they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes for a moment and Laura broke the eye contact

"Um yeah I think I better get going" she said

"What why? I mean you can sleep over if you want, your brother can manage being alone for one night" I said with a chuckle, she smiled

"Come on just one night," I practically begged her, she sighed and then nodded with a weak smile,

"Um I think I'll go downstairs to watch the Superbowl...Jake are you coming" Jason asked, and Jake nodded

"Sure" he said and turned to me "I'll see you later" he said, I laughed and nodded he leaned in to kiss me quickly before going out with my brother, I turned to look at Laura, with her eyes widened, I blushed scarlet

"You and Jacob!" she said astounded I laughed

"You and Jason" I said raising my eyebrow she blushed a little bit

"No there's nothing going on between us" she said looking down

"I know there is you can't lie to me lady, the way you stare at each other, with such intensity and longing, just tell him how you feel I'm sure he feels the same" I said encouragingly

"No he'd never go out with a plain human like me, I mean he's a vampire" She said lowly

"My mom was a human when she met my dad" I said she shrugged and shook her head; I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulder

"Look Laurie I understand you don't think it's right to fall in love with a vampire, but trust me it is, I see it with you and Jay, you know my dad and mom fell irrevocably in love with each other from the moment they met and look how they turned out, their destined to be with together and I see that in my brother and yourself, if it's not true love at least try it out and see where it goes ok? He definitely has a thing for you, Love is full of struggles but to get to your soul mate you need to overcome obstacles, and sure my parents aren't imprinted they don't have some magical pole pulling them together but doesn't mean the love they share is any less than Jacob and Mines relationship, please try for me, tell him how you feel" I said with emotion in my eyes she chuckled, and nodded

"Ok if you say so" she said and hugged me "Thank you" she said I hugged her back

"Anytime bestie" I said as we pulled apart I nudged her arm in encouragement she giggled

"Go get him tiger" I said encouragingly and she chuckled and rolled her eyes

"You need to know I'm from the human species" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah yeah, let's go downstairs it smells like a hospital here" I said we made our way downstairs

In a week's time will be my birthday I'll be turning six technically, physically and mentally I'll be 16/17, so I'll be having a huge sweet 16 bash party here at the Cullen house, I can't wait for September 10th, where I'd be with friends and family

**Yes how are you liking my story so far, it may not be what you all expected, a vampire can reproduce, and vampire falls in love with a human but doesn't know it yet, and who knew Rosalie Hale would finally have a child, Jacob and Renesmee finally fall in love it's all a lot to take in, so I thought in this next book we will follow where Jason and Laura's relationship leads, and the friendship they share with Jacob and Nessie, you will meet new additions and characters, the suffering, love, adventures the Cullen's have, **


	18. Chapter 18

**Book 2**

_**The longest absence is less perilous to love **_

_**Than the terrible trails of incessant proximity **_

**Chapter 16: Party on**

_Jason_

Dust was floatingin the air all I hear heartbeats of Jacob, Nessie, Carmen and the most beautiful one Laura, and the sounds of the football match playing, My father playing the piano, my Grandma cooking for the humans , and the voices of Rosalie singing a lullaby to Carmen, I couldn't focus on the match because my mind was focused on the girl I love sitting upstairs with my sister, the day I met Laura was the day I fell completely in love with her and when I touched her for the first time to I felt a jolt of electricity go through 100 volts compelling us together, I can't explain how much I love her, for my 2 years of existence I've never had a girlfriend before and I've never fallen in love, but I have a feeling Laura will be my first and my last I should tell her how I feel sooner or later, I was sitting in the living room with Jake while watching the football match when Ness and Laura came skipping downstairs, Ness went straight to Jacob and sat on his lap, Laura sat on the other side of the couch

"How are you guys" Renesmee said and kissed Jake on the cheek, those two were inseparable

"Well I'm disgusted I don't know about Jake" I said Laura chuckled slightly and Ness rolled her eyes

"Ha ha very funny" she said sarcastically, then she turned to Jake "Let's go hunting" she said

"Uh babe how about in a minute" he said she pouted and he kissed her bottom lip and she wrapped her arms around him in the kiss

"Ugh to much PDA" I said with disgust and looked away they pulled away and Jake glared at me while Ness and Laura chuckled, "didn't dad give you rules about kissing in the house when his around" I said

"Well Edward isn't here now is he" Jake said

"Yeah... but his kids are" I said Ness and Laura chuckled and Jacob his eyes while Nessie cupped her face in Jacobs neck as we watched TV

_Renesmee _

It's the 10th of September early morning, sweet 16th /7th birthday party is today and I couldn't help but be super ecstatic about it, I was going to spend my day with my family and friends mostly close relatives that know about us, I woke up early at 7:30 am and freshened up for the day after my shower I saw my aunt Alice in my closet, I gasped and looked shocked

"God Aunt Alice you gave me a fright" I said my hand on my chest

"I thought Vampires aren't easily frightened sweetie" She looking at to dresses she held up and matching each of them

"Well that's the thing I'm not a vampire, I'm a hybrid" I said with a small snicker

"Potato Patato" She said with a giggle, and rolled her eyes

"No Vampire, Hybrid" I said rolling my eyes at my small aunt "What you doing?" I asked watching her stare at two dresses on my bed and frowning

"Trying to figure out the perfect outfit for you hmm... How about this one" she said pointing at a beautiful, black and white stripped tight dress with a black diamond belt wrapped around it, with a diamond necklace

"Or this one" she said pointing at the short pale-pink Embellished dress, with a belt, with accessories and toe-cup 5 inch heels, it was magnificent

"This one" I pointed at the one I liked most, Alice smiled and nodded

"You going to look amazing Nessie I can just see it" she squealed I chuckled

"Of course you can" I chuckled again as I went to the bathroom again, and in the corner of my eye I saw her roll her eye

"Not literally" she told me, washing my hair with my favorite shampoo

"Thanks Aunt Alice I appreciate it I don't know what I'd do with you" I said sincerely with a warming smile

"You'd be in a rut" she chuckled "anything for my favorite niece" she said

"This would be the time I'd say I'm your only, but since Carmen is here you've got the exception" I said coming out the bathroom now in a tank top with shorts, she rolled her eyes

"Yeah yeah... Laura's on her way in 2 minutes... Rose is on her way to do your girls hair in approximately 1 hour and you're going to have the most amazing sweet sixteen/six party ever" she said with a smiled, I smiled hugely at her and she hugged me, as she predicted two minutes later Laura knocked on the door

"Come in Laurie" I said, and she waltzed in with a smile on her face, she was wearing a black see through short sleeved top which lay just under her shoulders, and wore leggings

"Well well looked at you and the party hasn't even started yet" I said with a smile, she chuckled and came to give me a hug

"Well Ness you going to be the star of the show remember?" she said pulling away from the hug

"Wow can't believe you turning seven wow you young" she said with a snicker, I punched her shoulder playfully

"You're in love with a 2 year old so don't say anything" I said raising my eyebrow, I chuckled she blushed scarlet

"You dating a guy 16 years older than you that's nasty" she joked, I rolled my eyes

"Ok that's beside's the point at least it's kind of legal" I said she started laughing

"Okay if you say so... when's the party" she asked, I turned around to see Alice had left I didn't notice Alice had left

"Uh two to three hours or so" I said unsure of which she nodded

"Are you excited" she asked with such enthusiasm, I nodded happily

"I can't wait" I said and we laughed even though saying that was non-humorous what so ever

"Yes you can I still need my baby girl" My mom said coming in the room, she looked emotional, I was torn

"Uh mom I'll always be your little girl" I said now hugging her "Forever"

"I know but you've grown into an intelligently beautiful woman and sooner or later you'll leave the house and have your own little nudger to take care of" she said as she pulled away and fixed my hair

"Mom even then I'll still be your little girl, I wonder how dad's taking this" I said worried how my dad feels

"He's the same but taking it well, just wait until you get married now there he's going to break down" She chuckled I smiled, I need to also reassure my dad that I'll always be his baby girl even if I'm not one, I'd always come sit on his lap curled up and him reading me a bed time story, those special times where we always played on the piano together, my dad will always be my daddy for all eternity and I'll always love him

"Yeah gee I can't wait for that" I said sarcastically she chuckled

"Yeah I'm going to your dad now and happy birthday sweetie" she said I said thanks and she went off downstairs, Laura and I talked until aunt Rosalie and Alice came to do our hair, since my hair is long and curly she slightly straightened the left side of my hair and pulled the right so it sat perfectly on my shoulders, Laura's was completely straightened but curled at the tips of her hair, we got in our dresses Laura looked amazing she wore a short black dress

"You look incredible Laura" I said Rose and Alice agreed she blushed

"Thanks you too" She said we stayed in my room for another one hour before Alice announced it was time for the party

"Girls... It's time" she said we smiled and made our way downstairs as we got there we heard music, and the chattering of people in the house, as we got down the two steps we saw Jacob and Jason standing there looking rather handsome in their party outfits, both in jeans, as they saw us their faces lit up like a Christmas trees, I took Jacobs hand

"You look breathtakingly beautiful Ness" He said and kissed my cheek "Happy birthday" he said taking out a long case out of his pocket and the roses from his back, I grinned widely and blushed, he handed me the roses

"They're beautiful thank you" I said sniffing them bringing the scent of the sweet smell of the roses tingle my nose "I love you" I said and kissed him sweetly on the lips

"You look beautiful Laura" Jason said she blushed scarlet

"Thanks" she said we were pulled away by the sound of Emma's voice as she came walking towards us with a girl by her side I think her name was Courtney

"Nessie, Laura oh my god this party is amazing , ooh and Happy birthday, your house is amazing, and gosh you girls look amazing, and did I mention how awesome this party is" She squealed and started babbling Laura and I laughed

"Calm down Emma, you drank a little too much punch tonight" I laughed, she rolled her eyes

"Nessie this is amazing, you guys all look amazing too" she said in admiration

"You don't look too bad yourself" I said she rolled her eyes

"Ugh come here and give me a hug" I said she sighed and we hugged each other, we pulled away

"Now let's go get our party on" Laura said then we made our way to the party and enjoyed, The party was beautiful, the decorations, everything, and it seemed like everyone I knew were there, outside were filled with people having a good time, getting drunk since my Grandfather allowed alcohol, My Uncle Emmet was excited when he heard that and of course he convinced my dad and Jasper to enjoy the fun with him, so my Uncles were all drunk, I was sitting in the living room with Jacob on his lap, talking and just enjoying each other and making out heatedly, as I pulled away from our 10th make out session I said

"Ugh Jacob you taste of Alcohol" I said in disgust and moaned playfully he chuckled and kissed me again, this time gently, and sweetly, I smiled as we pulled away

"I love you Renesmee Cullen" he said I smiled at him and lay my hand on his warm cheek

"And I love you" I said poking his nose and threaded my fingers through his Jet-black hair and brought him into a forceful kiss, that had so much passion and demanding we were rudely interrupted by a throat clear, I groaned and spun around to see Laura standing awkwardly on the opposite end of the door wiggling her foot

"Um... I'm sorry to disturb but... It's present time so..." she said rather nervously I could tell this was awkward for her, Jacob and I laughed and got up from his lap

"Thanks Laura" I said with a smiled and she nodded "Sorry you had to see that" I laughed she smiled

"No don't worry about it couples do it all the time, I get it even if it is very...explicit" he said gulping, I nudged her shoulder

"Shut up" I said, she laughed as we made our way downstairs to the backyard, we saw everybody congregated in the big yard, my eyes widened

"Uh Wow" was all I said, Jacob squeezed my hand, I looked up at him and smiled, next thing I hear my small aunt calling out my name

"NESSIE!...It's present time" she said putting her arm around my arm breaking Jacob and I up and pulling me to the pile of present which I don't really need

As I got through the presents, I was given hundreds of thanks and hugs, my friends and family gave me lots of present, Emma got me tickets Disneyland, My mom got me a dozen of books from the sequel of Wuthering heights, My Aunt Alice and Rosalie got me thousands of clothes and makeup accessories, My uncles got me baseball gear, then Jacob got me...

"I also need to give you another gift..." He said I tried to interrupted but he beat me to it by holding up and wooden wolf necklace in his hands, my eyes widened and I gasped

"Did you make this" I asked in complete awe and shock as I felt the material of the wolf, I was beautiful

"Yeah... I worked on it all night" He said with a that heartbreakingly gorgeous smile of his

"It's beautiful...I love it" I said and hugging him

"Yes and a beautiful necklace deserves to be on a beautiful person" He said and I blushed and pulled my hair up so he could put it around my neck, I sat perfectly, I smiled and he leaned in to kiss me sweetly, and gently as we pulled apart I noticed that everyone left and we were alone, he took my hand and led me to the beach

"You know Ness I never thought I'd finally find my soul mate...but that changed the first time I laid eyes on you" he said and kissed the back of my hand, I blushed and smiled "I've waited my whole life to find you"

"We'll the search is over...and I'm glad I met you too" I said he smiled as we held hands and walking by the smooth soft sand, and the waves of the water moving swiftly and the sound of birds chirping, as the sunset

"Uh tell me what's imprinting basically, I mean I understand it's a pull or so to speak_** love at first sight**_"

"Well I wouldn't say love at first sight it's bigger than that...okay let me explain it like this" He started and we came to a complete stop at a rock "It's been a really rare thing during the past years, mostly just a legend but it's basically…When you meet your imprint for the first time, everything in your life changes, it's not gravity or a thousand a strings holding you to the planet it's her or in Leah's case _**him**_, it's that one string keeping you alive and the reason for your existence, and the pull is literally unbreakable," he said, I felt tears welling up in my eyes I heard all about imprinting, It was a lot to take in

"So you saying that that person is the reason you alive, and that this magical wolf things brings you to your soul mate?" I asked he chuckled and nodded "So do we have to be with them" I asked confused

"No not necessarily, he can be whatever you want him to be, a friend, protector, a brother figure, or a lover... they're also one of the 'stages' first he's your protector he's made to protect you even when you're in a relationship, then it's the brother stage, then the best friend stage and finally...lover," He said fiddling with his fingers as we sat down on the soft sand, I had my head on his shoulders and my hand on his thigh

"Wow no wonder I felt weird about liking you" I said he chuckled "Yeah I had a crush on you" I said embarrassingly

"I know since you were 12" he said with a chuckle, I giggled and it hit me how did he know I had a crush on him?

"How did you know I had a crush on you" I asked rather curious

"You know that's another thing I never told you about...when your imprint is feeling something fear, hatred, happiness, love it radiates or reflects on the imprinter" He explained, my eyes widened

"Wow that's...wow" I repeated he snickered "So how many or who imprinted on who?""Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil with Claire, Paul with my sister Rachel, Me with you, and the list will go on," He said I nodded

"But why did you guys keep this from me, I mean I get that you guys wanted me to experience life without being tied to you and stuff, but I could have taken it, remember how I completely ignored my father for not telling me about it,?" I asked he nodded

"Well we're sorry, blame it on your parents, but I did agree to them at some extent, I mean I never wanted to make you feel like you had to be with me, I wanted you to be happy and you'd come around when you're ready" he said with his signature Jake smile, I nodded slightly

"We should probably head back, before Alice kills us" He said I nodded and we got up as we made our way back to the party


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17: Best night ever**

_Jason_

Ness's party is going great but the only thing, only person that will make it better is the girl I love right here in my arms. Laura looks amazing tonight, not that she doesn't everyday but tonight she's breathtakingly beautiful, I know I should tell her how I feel but I feel it's the hardest thing I'll have to do, Ness and Jacob have been busting my butt literally forcing me to make my move and I have been trying I really have, it's just that feeling pulling me away and give her time to mature more and live life to the fullest, without being in the vampire world, and according to Renesmee she has feelings for me too, I need to tell her how I feel sooner or later, she was sitting by a table alone drinking some punch while everyone was dancing to a slow song, I walked up to her

"Hey enjoying the party" I asked, Great Jason way to start a conversation! I muttered sarcastically in my head

"Uh yeah the party's cool" she said

"Would you like to dance?" I said extending my hand trying to hide how nervous I was, she smiled and nodded

"Sure...I'd like too" she said and took my hand and set her punch on the table as we walked to the dance floor

"This party is great isn't it" she said as we moved to the music

"Yeah but it's going to be better after I prank my sister" I said with a mischievous grin on my face, she laughed at it

"Oh come on what has she ever done to you" she said I playfully grunted

"You've never met the real Renesmee yet" I said and let out cocky grin, we stared at each other's eyes for a moment

"You're beautiful" she blurted out I kind of let out a nervous smile "Oh my gosh I'm terribly sorry for what I-" She said I knew she was embarrassed I cut her out

"No don't worry about it...Thanks" I said she smiled her gorgeous smile, I took a deep breath, realizing what I'm about to say might hit me like a tonne of breaks

"Um Laura I need to tell you something" I said my heart accelerating out of my chest I took a long sharp breath, she looked me confused, I sighed this is it

"What's wrong Jason" She asked concerned, and let out a nervous laugh, I smiled

"Okay let's go somewhere private" I said and she nodded, I took her hand and led her to the front yard of the house, where nobody was

"Um how can I say this" I laughed nervously "I-" She cut me off

"Wait... I also need to tell you something, I kind of... like you" She said shyly and dug her down

"You like me?" I asked surprised, she nodded shyly "Well I can't say I feel the same" I said, she nodded sadly and I wanted to say something but she beat me to it

"It's ok I've had let downs in my life and heartbreaks I knew this would happen and who was I kidding falling for a guy like you It would never happen anyway I'm sorry I got to... I'm sorry" she said and walked away but I stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrist she turned and I saw tears on her cheek, I immediately felt distraught

"What" she said sadly and wiped her tear

"I said I can't say I feel the same because it's more than just like...Laura I love you" I said her eyes widened and she scoffed

"You don't have to say that just for the sake of it...I can take the heartbreak" she said and another tear fell off her cheek I wiped it

"Laura I am in love with you... this might sound cliché but I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you," I said cupping her face in my hands her eyes widened

"You. Love. Me" She said in disbelief, I chuckled and nodded

"Yes I do" I said hugging her now

"I'm sorry I called you a vampire jerk" she said, I raised my eye brow, and frowned

"You didn't call me a vampire Jerk" I said

"I know but I was thinking it" she said I laughed and nodded, we stared at each other for a long moment and before I knew it I was leaning in and our lips interlocked in a sweet, passionate kiss as the kiss got deeper she wrapped her arms around my neck and I my hands on her hips, for a very long moment I had to pull away to smile and she also had a huge grin on her face,

"I love you Laura Mason" I said and she smiled widely and I leaned in to kiss her lips in a gentle kiss, as we pulled away she said

"As I _**love**_ you" She said and pecked me once more, wow those words were singing in my ear, Laura is mine, She's finally my girlfriend, I finally got her

"So what specialties do you vampires have other than good looks and paled skin" She

"Okay I guess we better get going Ness has got another surprise" I said and we walked back to the backyard,

"Is there anything she doesn't have" She said I chuckled and shrugged

"Yeah but this one she needs according to my overprotective dad" I said and kissed her hand, as we made our way to the crowd to see it was only just my family and Jacob with some of the wolf pack

"Okay since we're all her now ...Ness we understand you've taken a liking in motorcycles so your father and I thought maybe we'd get you a motorcycle" My mom said then my Uncle Emmett slashed a cloth and revelled and Harley Davidson motorbike, Ness's eyes widened

"Are you serious?" My sister asked astounded, my mom smiled and nodded whilst my father looked pained and concerned "Oh my gosh this is perfect...Daddy?" she asked looking at his concerned face, he looked up and smiled weakly but we all know it was forced

"Have fun" he said and hugged Ness and placed a kiss on her forehead

"Aw they grow up so fast" Rosalie said Ness smiled and looked up to my dad

"I'll always be you're little girl...forever" Ness said now hugging him tighter, my dad had a huge grin to this and returned the gesture

"I know you will and...I want you as young and innocent as possible" He said now glaring at Jacob who just raised his hands in a 'What did I do' sort of way but nodded, Renesmee sighed I chuckled, they pulled away so my mom could finish what she was about to say

"Well your dad couldn't stop worrying about you getting hurt due to previous experiences, and it's really hard for him to let you go, we always say it should probably be another day in kindergarten for you" she started with a chuckle at the end "So we thought maybe we'd get you a new car for school purposes, please except it it's hard enough for your dad having a motorbike let alone riding it to school so we've decided to get you a Mercedes Guardian one like Jacobs and mine" she said and my eyes widened so did Nessie's

"Gosh this is the best birthday ever" She said and hugged our dad and ran to our mother to do the same and looked at the car appearing driven by my Uncle Jasper, It was incredible, it was silver with a tint of chrome in it

"What!" Ness gets a motorbike and new a car but I don't...Now that's cold" I said my voice rising and I frowned a bit Laura held my arm and thought

"_**Calm down sweetie"**_ she said in my head I sighed and nodded, my dad took a deep breath before looking at me

"Jason you just ruined the surprise..." He said I looked at him confused, he turned to my mom and she nodded "CARLISLE" he shouted and my grandfather appeared from the other end driving a Aston Martin 2012 Virage, my eyes widened it was really awesome I couldn't take my eyes off it, it was pure white, I needed to apologize my dad and thank him

"_**Uh dad I take back what I said..." **_I thought and he chuckled I was so amazed by the car, Laura's, Jacob, and Ness's eyes were widened also

"You know how fast this is it runs over V-12 limit 6900rpm and costs 21000 dollars...I salute you guys" Jacob said with his hand up to his forehead, everyone laughed but I noticed Laura's face turn into a happy face to concerned in just a second

"You not driving that" She said crossing her arms I laughed at how overprotective she was

"Babe I'm practically indestructible" I said she pouted her bottom lip, I smiled and kissed it "I'll be fine" I reassured her she smiled and nodded

"What just happened?" I heard Renesmee ask probably to my dad or Jacob

"Laura and Jay boy are dating and Laura got all overprotective over a practically unbreakable vampire, he reassured her by a little smooch and now she's a little happy princess again...keep up" Emmett answered Rosalie punched him and I heard people chuckle

"So here are the keys son, take it for a spin" My dad said holding the keys in the air for me with a smile on his face, I smiled back took the keys and gave my dad a 'man' hug "Thanks dad" I said and he nodded as we pulled away before heading over to the car

"Yes Laura you can go" My dad said to I'm assuming Laura's unspoken thought, she smiled and I took her hand in mine before I had a chance to head over to the car Renesmee pulled me into a hug

"Never thought my brother getting a present on my brother" she said I smiled and hugged her back

"Yeah who knew hey" I said and pulled away "Oh and for the record happy birthday" I said

"You've said it like a thousand times" she said rolling her eyes at me I chuckled and waved goodbye to the family

"Oh come on you not moving to another state or something it's just a ride dude" Jacob said now his arm around Nessie's back and his head on her shoulder, I pulled my finger out at him and my Grandmother and mom scolded me, as Laura and I got in she sighed

"What?" I asked smiling at her she shrugged

"This is amazing" She said I smiled and nodded

"Yeah sure...Not as amazing as you" I said she blushed red and looked out the window, I snickered and turned the ignition on and we drove off , we drove around forks enjoying the air breeze our hair as I opened up the sunroof, Laura and I went to the cinema and watched a movie, my arm around her as we watched a romantic movie, to be honest I wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, only thing in my mind was the girl sitting next to me, she turned to look at me staring at her

"You know it's rude to stare" she said playfully while eating her popcorns

"Not when there's the most beautiful girl besides me" I said she blushed scarlet and lay her head on top of my shoulders, she chuckled at a scene in the movie, her laugh sounded so sweet and it sent thrills of music to my ears, I smiled and kissed her forehead

"I love you Ms Mason" I said to her she smiled and her beautiful hazel brown eyes looked straight into my eyes

"I love you more than life it's self" She said, she touched my cheek with her warm hand and I held it in mine

"Well there's one small exception" I said she smiled and I leaned in her lips only centimetres away from mine then I let my lips fall to hers in a sweet, mesmerizing, passionate kiss as my hand lingered to the side of her face, our kiss deepened and what a coincidence the people on the movie were kissing too, as we pulled away we heard fireworks go out and we smiled at each other, and we sat there watching the end of the movie, as the movie ended we left the cinema and walked out hand in hand to my car

"That was amazing" Laura said laying her head on my bicep, she was really short but not as short as Nessie, I grinned

"Yes it was" I said referring to the kiss we had in the theatre, I heard her blush literally

"I was referring to the movie" She said with a chuckle

"Oh I know..." I said and kissed her head as we kept talking while we walked past the passage we past an upfront alley I spotted and smelt a scent of a vampire and blood in the alley I looked back down to Laura saying something and I smiled at her

"I need to go check something out ok?" I said and she frowned wondering what I wanted to check out "I'll be back in a minute stay here," I said with a serious look on my face

"Jason...What's, going, on?" she asked slowly looking at me with worried eyes

"Please Laura stay here," I said to her before turning and she grabbed hold of my arm

"Jason I really don't feel safe being alone out here, I go where ever you go" she said boring into my eyes sternly I sighed and took her hand in mine, took her slightly behind my back as we made our way through the dark misty alley slowly as we got closer we heard an agonizing, intensive scream of a person screaming for help, as we got closer the scream became more excruciating I noticed blood trailing down the deep alley dumpster and, I saw a man lying on the ground in complete pain ,as he looked up at us, trying to extend his hand in a plea for help I saw a bite mark on his neck and blood dripping all over him, Laura gasped and flinched at the scene and hid herself on my should, gripping my arm tightly, the man let out another painful scream as we started walking back to the car...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Trouble in paradise**

_Jacob_

The party went great, everybody enjoyed it as much as anyone would at a sweet 16/6 birthday party, Renesmee enjoyed it, she got what she wanted and was pleased or may I say extremely stoked which in return made me happy, after Jason and Laura went for the car test drive, we all made our way back to the house, Ness wasn't up for riding her motorbike tonight and says she'll try it out tomorrow when she gets the time and asked if I'd able to give her some tips, I wasn't really thrilled about her having it because of all the dangers that may occur but I trust her and if she's happy, I'm happy, Ness and I were in the living room watching some series

"So how did you like your birthday Ness" I asked my lips on her head

"It was extravagant, magnificent, awesome, unbelievable-"she started but I cut her off I get it she enjoyed the party very much

"I get it you enjoyed the party" I laughed and she just smiled

"But the best part is having you with me and the gift you made me topped every gift I got today" she said kissing my collarbone, I scoffed

"Even the motorcycle" I said reminding her she had awesome gifts also, she looked at me like I was crazy

"Are you nuts nothing beats anything made by my Jacob" she said I smiled and held her head on my shoulder I smiled widely at her

"I'm glad you loved it my loch Ness...Mon" I said but she cut me off by putting her finger on my mouth

"Hey don't push it Jacob Black" She warned me I chuckled and leaned in her neck and start kissing it, nibbling it a bit while she let out a soft low moan I rubbed her thigh, then I made my way up her chin and started kissing and biting it, she pulled my face away

"Jacob...My dad" she whispered, I sighed and looked up at her

"That bloodsucker is out hunting" I said, she looked at me with that familiar strange expression, I chuckled "Your _**dad**_ is out hunting with everyone else"

"I know but... he can come in at any minute and I really don't want to lose my boyfriend after 3 weeks of dating" she said holding a fist full of my hair, I giggled

"Of course we wouldn't want that to happen now do we?" I said and she shook her head, I smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently, and ever so softly as my hand on her face and my other dangling on her right thigh, I could tell she was getting impatient so she set me back while she was straddling on my lap as she started attacking me with a powerful, passionate and demanding kiss full of need and desire, I then left my hands land on her hips while her hands were locked completely around my neck as her hair covered the left side of my face, at that moment I let my hands land on a place I never thought would, her butt as I squeezed her gently, she started moaning and that was when I decided enough was enough and I pulled her away she frowned at me, I looked at her with apologetic eyes

"I'm sorry Ness I can't do it, your dad and..." I said she nodded understandingly I didn't need to explain

"I get it Jake don't want to piss the old man off" She said and got up from my lap, I smiled and I sat up

"Believe me I want to...I'd really think it's best to be married to you first" I said now looking at her sad face as she fiddled with her fingers, I touched her cheek "Don't worry we will someday" I reassured her, she nodded and looked at me

"I just wish my dad wasn't all on the rules I mean no sleeping in the same room come on, It's not like we're not going to do it someday I mean I'm six for crying out loud" She said frustrated

"Yes I know but you said it yourself you're only _**six**_, and I get it he wants to keep you as young as possible, and that's how much he loves you Ness, you have to understand that this is hard for him as well as your mother, I'd do the same if I was in his situation" I said she sighed and nodded, and she lunged herself on me in a hug

"I get it now maybe it's for the best, waiting until we're married" She said and then sighed and pulled away she looked nervous

"What's wrong Ness" I asked she took a deep breath and said

"Do you want kids and how many?" she asked so quickly I got it and I froze


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Embarrassments**

_Renesmee_

As I pulled away from Jacob realizing what he said about what my dad is going through and how he'd do the same I was wondering something that had stuck in my head for the past two days, I was suddenly nervous about asking him this question and I have no idea why, and I'm sure he noticed too as he saw my expression

"What's wrong Ness" he asked, I took a deep sharp breath,

"Do you want kids and how many?" I asked quickly unsure if he got it then he completely froze and I immediately felt angry at myself

"Umm...I-I haven't really given it much thought uh- whatever makes you happy I'm all for it" He said, god he doesn't want one I mean not that I want any children, it's just...ugh I don't know I need to change the topic...and FAST

"So what do you think about going to school with me?" I asked him maybe this will lighten up the mood

"Yeah that will be great so I can protect you from those reeking _**things**_ that tried to hurt you and those little pets they have" He said referring to the vampires that come and try to kidnap me or kill me from time to time with their followers or so to say guards the Children of the moon(true werewolves)

"Yeah...and it will give us more time to spend together" I said excited at the thought of being in the same school with my Jakey

"That too" He said and looked at me directly in the eyes like he saw my soul "I love you Renesmee more than you'll ever know" I smiled and he leaned in to kiss me softly, this kiss was an unusual and different, this kiss sent a spark and a clicking connection, it made my heart skip a beat, which made me want to never break free from it, this specific kiss made me love Jacob Black even more if that was possible, as the kiss deepened and his hands lay on my thigh and my need for him couldn't no longer hold on we were rudely interrupted by a voice in the room

"I swear to god if dad was here he'd chop your head off by now" he said looking at Jacob specifically, I blushed and Jacob just smirked and Laura chuckled but slapped Jason "Get your own room" he said I was surprised Laura was here tonight, I rolled mt eyes at him and turned to Laura

"Are you sleeping over Laur?" I asked she nodded and held her bag up

"Yeah I asked your parents if I could because _**someone**_ couldn't stop begging me to stay..." She said referring to my brother who rolled his eyes then grinned widely at her "So I'm sleeping over for the weekend"

"Oh that's great! We could get a girls' night" I said and Jason and Jacob looked at me like I was psycho

"Your boyfriends are here too, you know" Jacob said to me, I chuckled and patted he's cheek and made a little cute baby sound at how adorable Jacob looked

"You guys are disgusting" Jason said and I glare at him with evil eyes

"Aw come on Munchkin, don't be like that you wittle cutie pie" Laura said in a way only said to a baby, Jason sighed and smiled as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips

"Now who's the disgusting one now hmm" I said raising my eyebrows

"Uh Jacob still is, try being in his head sometime" he said and I turned to see Jacob blushing a bit and sent a death stare at Jason "Uh goodnight guys" He said wrapping his arm around Laura

"Where you going" I asked

"To bed duh" Laura said and I widened my eyes

"Oh hell no! You just started a relationship _**today**_ and now you think you can just sleep in the same room? I've been with Jake for a month and he hasn't even stayed the night...You're not going anywhere" I said sternly and crossing my arms on my chest, I felt the warm hands of Jacob on my shoulders trying to calm me down

"Calm down sis we're just going to talk then she's off to the spare room and besides the family are going on a hunting trip for the weekend" Jason said and I widened my eyes once again

"Yeah talk" Jacob whispered to himself and my brother sent him the evils before turning back to me

"Well they're coming to say goodbye in an hour or so, but we still need to take care of a whiny 5 year old/5 month old hybrid child so we ain't alone" he said referring to Carmen, she has grown at an accelerating and unprecedented rate so far, even faster than mine For the past 5 months, she can easily now pass as 5-6 year old toddler, we were wondering how long we'd get to see her again but according to my Grandfather Carlisle she'll still stop aging at in 7 years he says the fast rate is due to Carmen having older parents than my mom and dad, he says she'll probably stop aging at the physical age of 19 or 20

"Carmen's not that bad" I said with a small smile, she was the sweetest little thing I had and she was like my little sister I adored her and, I love her too bits, Jason grunted

"Yeah I agree with her Carmen's adorable" Laura said

"Yeah sure she is ok we're going now" he said and they left the room, I sighed and turned back to Jacob smiling down at me

"He's unbelievable...but they do make a good match" I said and fiddled with the ring Jacob always wears all the time, I'd need to ask him about it

"Yeah Cupid Nessie has done it yet again" he smiled I rolled my eyes as he leant forward to peck my lips, he pulled away and I smiled back

"Hey Jakey why do you always wear this ring" I said lifting his big hand up, then locked his fingers around mine in the air

"Um yeah it's a Quileute thing, it sort of symbolizes a man staying pure to life and declaring his honorship towards the tribe and sex before marriage it's kind of a purity ring but more meaningful to a large degree" He said and I looked at it again

"So in other words no sex until we're married...wow another thing I'd have to be cautious about" I said rolling my eyes a little, he smiled and kissed the back of my hand, we then sat down and watched a bit of TV, a while later we heard people's voices and pilling up the stairs and Jacob and I looked to our family pilling in the living room

"Oh Hey Ness, Jacob" My mom said and kissed my cheek and patted Jacob's head

"Hey" Jacob and I said in sync as my father waved his hand towards us in a gesture of a hello and went to hug my mom's waist before she spoke

"As you know we're all going on our famous weekend hunting trip and were wondering if you'd like to come" she asked us as she rested her head back against my dad's chest, I looked at Jacob and we delivered this new telepathic thing we share and Jake just shrugged, I turned back to mom and dad and shock my head

"No thanks, but thank you for the offer I had a full deer for breakfast remember" I said laughing and patting my flat stomach, they smiled and nodded

"Oh not a problem" my mom said and then my dad had to say...

"Just don't get into mischief ok, no doing anything that I don't approve of" He said I sighed, I blushed lightly

"Yes dad we know" I said rolling my eyes "And besides we'll wait till we get married so you won't have a heart-attack at being a grandpa at 116 years old" I said jokingly he smiled but turned into a serious grin

"Firstly I don't ever have heart-attacks, secondly I'm physically 17 and thirdly I'm serious Renesmee Carlie be careful and I'm not giving you the gate way just by saying Careful but please for the sake of my sanity please no PDA in the lobby you don't want Carmen to walk in on you now do you, oh and that goes for you too Jason" he said I chuckled and nodded and assure him we won't do anything

"Can he at least sleep over" I asked hopeful

"Yes but not in your room you know the rules" he said staring at me warningly was he serious

"But da..." I started and he's look gotten more intense, I sighed and nodded "Fine whatever you say" I said pouting a bit, then he smiled for a moment his face turned from happy to the most fierce expression I've ever seen plastered on his face he immediately face Jacob with a death glare and ran up to him

"What did you just think about my daughter?!" he asked angrily and I saw Jacob afraid for a minute, Uh oh this is going to get serious,

"Edward Masen Calm down" My mom said hovering over my dad's back massaging it even if it wasn't worth it

"Bella he thought very disturbing thoughts towards our daughter and you expect me to calm down? It's utterly unacceptable, try being in his head for once" He shouted I flinched a little but immediately felt calmness washing over me I looked at Jasper who was standing next to Emmett and I mouthed thanks and he nodded

"Thank you Jasper" Edward said I was now relieved he didn't rip my boyfriend, no boyfriend is too plain, my soul mates throat out, dad sighed and leant away from Jacob and took a deep breath

"I'm going out night sweetie" he said and kissed my head he didn't even say goodnight to Jacob how cruel but I immediately wondered what thoughts he had of me, was it me doing something to him because it sure as hell made my dad pissed, I also wondered _**how he'd look like without a shirt, shorts and possibly-**_ my thoughts were interrupted by my dad shoot I forgot to put my shield up

"Don't push it young lady" My dad said and I blushed scarlet as he left the room and my mom followed(no shock there) by his heel and waved goodbye to us and mouthed sorry, I sighed and lay back on the couch, a couple of moments later

"Wow this all happened in one night" Jacob said I just laughed at how random he was and nudge his abs

"Yeah I wonder how Jason and Laura doing up there" I said, he just shrugged and kissed my forehead

"Probably making out" he said with a sly grin

"Yeah true, I really hope their relationship pulls through" I said hopefully

"Playing match-maker I see" he teased. I smiled proudly

"I am positive it paid off" I half squealed, he just chuckled

"We'll see about that" he said pulling me closer to his side and I lay my head on his torso and sighed, Today was the best of many days ever...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: whole weekend to ourselves**

_Jason_

As Laura and I made our way to my room she dropped her bag in the spare we had next to Ness' room and we went directly to my room down the hall, I opened the door and we lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling

"Today was crazy huh" I said she nodded as I saw at the corner of my eye

"I know hey but it turned out good in the end" she said and looked at our joint hands that lay on the bed between us

"I guess it did I got the girl of my immortal dreams, and a car and the girl of my dreams" I said looking at her now she blushed

"I think you said that already" She said with a chuckle, I shrugged

"I just like repeating everything that's true" I said and kissed her hand

"I love you" she said to me and I smiled

"Right back at you" I said she chuckled and hovered over me so she was on top of me_**God I love his eyes, they make me melt like a hot Texas summers day, AHH! I can't believe I'm in love the hottest and the most amazing guy ever**_ she screamed out in her head

"God I love your eyes" I said mocking her unspoken thought "They make me melt like a hot Texas summers day" I said she gasp and hit my arm

"Oh my gosh you read my mind" She said I laughed "How could you Jason Cullen" I laughed some more and soon died down, and I pulled her face so that our lips met each other, I brushed my lips on hers ever so slightly then kissed her passionately, and powerful with such demanding and devotion, as the kiss deepened I turned her and lay he back on the bed so I was hovering over her without breaking our lips, and she wrapped her legs around my waist while her hands around my neck and we kissed more passionately, she then pulled away to smile at me and kissed me again softly, yet it sent thrills to me and then we pulled away and stared at each other's eyes as or foreheads collided and I leaned in to kiss her again but was rudely interrupted by my dad saying something and I pulled away to lay on my bed, Laura looked confused and I shook my head

"My dad's giving Renesmee and Jacob a lecture about physical attraction around the house and he also meant it for me and you" I said and she laughed

"We not as bad as them" she said and I shrugged and smiled, she lifted her hand that was on my thigh but accidently touched the one place I'd never felt anyone touch except from me, my manhood, she gasped and covered her mouth it also took me by surprise

"Jason I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"she said I shook her off

"Nah don't worry about it, it was an accident right, even though it wouldn't be bad if it wasn't" I said and she blushed scarlet red, and shied away before she dropped

"I've never done that before and I'm so sorry it's just I slipped my hand and it suddenly decided to be clumsy and it fell was it painful, Oh my gosh what am I saying sorry" she said and covered her entire face out of embarrassment, she was so cute she thought I didn't like it

"Laura calm down babe don't worry about it" I said and kissed her on the head she sighed, she nodded _**having that feeling made me think I couldn't wait to**_- I was interrupted by someone shouting in my head

_**Don't push it son**_ my dad said and I laughed under my breath, forgetting to put my shield up

_**Aw come on, dad its teenage hood you went through it with mom**_ I said in his head, he sighed

_**Just be careful son, I trust you'd also wait like I did but it's your choice**_ he thought wow did I just hear what I wanted to hear, did my dad actually allow me to have sex with my girlfriend

_**You only get it once in a life time for of course for now and no I mean would still prefer you engaged or married firs I really don't want it to be out of wedlock, but... if you take that root I won't say anything about it, and be careful**_ he thought back, so I guess that's a permission, but I thought it would've been best to wait at least when she's eighteen or unless we're married

After our little conversation I noticed and heard a sleeping Laura laying on my chest and sleeping peacefully in my arms, I smiled and closed my eyes just memorizing this moment with the girl I love, I breathed in her scent once more before picking her without waking her, to the spare room and kissing her goodnight, as I walked to my bedroom, I heard the sound of the TV downstairs, I peeped to check who was the one watching TV, probably Jacob because it was channelled ESPEN, but as I got closer I realized both Ness and Jacob were fast asleep on the couch in each other's arms, I switched the TV off and went back to my own bed room and stripped down to just my boxers and fell asleep, 2 hours later I was woken up by the sound of a door opening slightly then I saw Laura standing there rubbing her eyes, It was cute

"Couldn't sleep...Can I crash with you tonight please? It's only for tonight" she asked, I wanted to say _**of many times**_, and I happily pulled the covers up for invitation and she smiled and e crawled in the covers as she wrapped her arms around my body as I wrapped my arm around my back and stroked her hair, I could really get use to this

_Renesmee_

I was sleeping peacefully in Jacob's arms, I knew I'll that always be safe in his arms, ever since I found out about us being imprinted, I got a little angry and betrayed nobody told me, but as soon as I got to understand better I realized that it was for my own good, because my family said '_**it will pressure me not to date other people, and forced to be with Jake'**_ I guess that makes sense, but I love Jacob and will do so for all eternity, I began to stir and jerk awake as I heard someone call my name, as my eyes shot open I saw Jacob still fast asleep but his mouth moving as he called my name in pleasure and desire, I tried to wake him up but it sounded like he had a good dream which I blushed to, what I heard was _**'God Ness,' **_and series of _**'harder' **_moans I blushed scarlet red wondering what dreams he had about me so I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek so I could take a quick peek up in his mind, That's how I read people's minds by using touch unless they let me to or when they're asleep, as I read his mind I saw very explicit things and at that moment I knew I shouldn't be invading people's privacy but I couldn't help it, the dream took place in what looked like an Island and I guess we were married at the time last thing I heard was him saying _**'I love you'**_ before he started stirring awake and I acted I've been sleeping as well, he started yawning and asked what time it was, I didn't answer he sighed and said

"I know you're awake Ness" he said as in he's saying it was obvious, I didn't answer and I felt his hot breath on my neck and his wet tongue licking it, I giggled and turned to look at him smirking at me

"How'd you know I was awake" I asked wondering how he figured that out

"You're pretty easy to notice" he said with a smile I pouted and he just kissed it, and sighed

"And...I know you read my mind" He said my eyes widened and I suddenly felt embarrassed and guilty

"I'm sorry Jake I know I shouldn't have, but you sounded like you were enjoying the dream so I just took a little peek and gosh I'm sorry...Wait how did you know I was reading your mind?" I asked suddenly curious as to why he figured these two things out quickly

"Well um, when you touched me you also projected some thoughts into me, and your thoughts a pretty damn loud" He said smiling at me, I blushed embarrassed I had that reaction "and you seemed like you enjoyed yourself too" he laughed I punched his shoulder, he was such a pervert, but it was interesting to watch, we sat talking about our plans for the weekend

"Maybe go to the cinemas, or we could go to the beach and watch the sunset, or maybe have a romantic date night with Jason and..." I started but he stopped me"Whatever you want" He said and kissed my lips I smiled and yawned a little

"I guess it's time for the hybrid to get some sleep huh" he said I just rolled my eyes, he kissed my forehead and picked me up bridal style, I squealed and he took me up the stairs to my bed room, as we got there he sat me down and I went straight to my closet so I got sleepwear, I stripped down to just my underwear not realizing Jacob was in the room I could tell he got nervous

"Don't be a scaredy pants I'm going to be doing this in years to come you just have to get use to it" I joked, he rolled his eyes, as I finished dressing up Jacob and I lay in my bed talking, it ended when he declared his off to bed

"Do you have to" I asked, grabbing his wrist, he looked at me with pained eyes "Jacob please stay" I begged him he smiled and took off his jeans so he was just in his boxers and his shirt so he was just in his tank top

"You're so stubborn" he smiled I giggled as he made his way to the bed

"I'm _**Bella Cullen's**_daughter what do you expect" I said shrugging he chuckled and pecked my lips as he crawled into the covers, he wrapped himself around me and I smiled at the warmth of his skin and him being here I felt completely and utterly complete

"I love you so much" Jacob said to me and kissed my hair I looked up to him and smiled and touched his cheek

"Words cannot describe how much I love you" I said he had the hugest grin spread across his face and leaned in to kiss me in a sweet, gentle yet passionate kiss, he pulled away and smiled as we fell asleep peacefully, I could get use to this

The weekend went in a flash in one minute Jacob, Jason, Laura and I were having the time of our lives being away from the 'old' people, and enjoying each other's company and the next our family were back and the family was big again, my Grandfather Carlisle got the application and everything for Jacobs enrolment to Fork's High and was starting on Monday which I was excited about, first I'll have more protection from these nomad vampires trying to kidnap me ever since I was born, and second I get to spend more time with Jacob, I was sitting in the living room with Jacob, Jason and Laura, Jacob was saying cute things to me which made me giggle and blush like crazy as we were about to kiss until we heard a squeal of someone, Carmen came skipping with a little white dove in her hands

"Look Nessie a little white dove I found in the backyard, cute ha, daddy said I can keep it as a pet before it becomes full grown" she explained looking at the white dove in awe she looked adorable and beautiful for a 5 year old(physically)

"It's amazing Cary, really pretty what are you going to name it?" I asked stroking its small head; Cary was the nickname I gave her from the day she was born

"I'm not sure if it's a male or a female but I assume it's a boy thanks to Uncle Eddie's mind reading so I'll name Nesura, a combination of you and Laura" she said, that was really quite creative that she'd do that, my eyes widened and I saw Laura smile

"That's really sweet Cary, and beautiful" I said and pulled her into a hug she laughed

"Yeah I found it in the trees, its left wing looked crippled and broken so I felt sorry for it and picked it up and to my surprise it started flapping its wings, so I thought it was healed" she explained, she couldn't make up the words but I understood it perfectly, my eyes widened and I saw my family standing by the door with shocked eyes

"I think that's her ability" My dad said, and more eyes widened "Carlisle!" he shouted and my granddad appeared by Carmen's side

"Carmen sweetheart when you touched the little dove did it bounce back right away?" he asked her bending down, my dad also came by her side

"Yes I did I just imagined it getting better, am I in trouble" she said nervously, Jacob and Jason chuckled and I hit his stomach

"Not sweetheart you're not in trouble were just finding out something, It looks like her ability is healing" granddad said to everyone and My Aunt Rosalie looked happy and bewildered at the same time she came to Carmen

"Aw sweetie, come here" she said picking her up and hugging her, and kissing her cheek, Carmen smiled and hugged Rose's neck

"So how advanced do you think her ability is" Emmett asked Carlisle

"I think the first stage it might advance more as she grows, just like Renesmee" He answered and Emmett nodded and stroked Carmen's cheek and smiled,

"Okay I'll take a look at some time, however not today I have to go to the Hospital in about" he checked his watch before saying "Now, keep practising" he said and said his goodbyes before leaving the house, everyone left to do their own thing except for Jacob, Jason, Laura and I, my head was on Jacob's shoulder as we had a conversation with Jason and Laura

"So since Jacob is going to Fork's with me so why don't you go with Laura" I asked Jason with an eyebrow raised, Laura smiled

"I don't know" he said with a thoughtful smile, Laura's smile fell to a disappointed frown and she looked down to her finger "But... If it'll mean more protection for Laura and you I'll insist" he said Laura smiled and I squealed yes with my fist in the air, they laughed

"Nessie sweetie don't embarrass yourself now" Jacob joked and dropped my hand, Jason chuckled and I rolled my eyes, we carried on our day laughing and talking as always enjoying each other's company as it should be


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Weird day**

_Jacob_

Today was my first day of school...again luckily I was starting as a Junior whilst Ness was a sophomore, I didn't look like a junior physically and technically but thanks to Jasper he got a fake birth certificate, I guess I'm Junior awesome*sarcasm*, however being with Ness makes it way better, Nessie, Jay, Laura and I were driving Emmett's new Red Jeep to school, as we pulled in the parking lot of Fork's High, I sighed and Renesmee squeezed my hand

"It's going to be great Jake I promise" she assured me I smiled down at her and pecked her lips before we got out the car "Ready" She asked I nodded and we all got out to see everyone in the lot staring at us like were the sun, Didn't they get taught that staring was rude anyway we were walking down the school passage and all I heard was whispers of

"Who are the new guys" a girl with dark brown hair and pale skin asked one of her friends

"I don't know Nancy but whoever they are...They're hot" the other gal answered to her

"Man I would like to kiss those lips man the tall pale guy is so dreamy" another girl said assuming she was referring to Jay

"Are you kidding me, the tall dark tanned and smoking juicy hot guy is mine" Nancy said I just chuckled these kids are so stupid

"Hey oh earth to girls, they're taken can't you see, you know the girls holding their hands" A girl said waving her hand in their faces every girl smiled when they saw me and Jay and I knew Ness was really pissed and slightly jealous by her countless eye rolling and death stares, I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders kissing her head, while the love struck teenagers carried on

"I know that and yes they're pretty but maybe they're too innocent for these bad boy's I mean look at that leather jacket and sexy jeans his wearing and my I just say the pale guy is looking so fine, life has been treating them good hey" another girl answered probably the girl who's 'in love with Jason'

"Come on Nancy drop it they're taken and yes them girls are really lucky hey, but there's no need to dream about something you can't have " the girl that defended us did it once again"Whatever Hayley you can't blame a girl for admiring such beauty, and when they dump them I'll be the one who he kisses and see's every night you know what I'm saying" The girl named Tess said referring to me I guess because Ness flared with anger and she became red, I have to admit I also had a sting of anger boiling up in me but I'm a happy man with the most amazing girl whom I love more than anything in this universe ,and nobody and I mean nobody is going to derail that all I have to do is convince her

"Hey baby don't listen to what they're saying, I'm yours and forever I'll be, I love you" I said and kissed the side of her head I heard Jason say something similar to Laura, Nessie sighed

"I know but Jake I can't help but feel Jealous that girls are all over you and those words they said ugh god their just annoying" she said with irritation in her voice I smiled and as we walked down the hall nobody was in sight, it was Ness, Jason, Laura and I, we were initially going to the office to get ourselves registered and get a map to the school but I came to a halt, all three of them looked at me with confusion

"You guys go ahead I need to talk to Ness for a bit" I said they nodded

"I'll see you later" Laura said to Ness and she nodded as they both left, I walked to one of the lockers and stood the with Nessie's back on the door and my hand above her head, I leaned in and lay my forehead onto hers

"Ness listen, I love you more than words can describe, No girl would ever be a threat to you because you know I'm yours, you're my imprint Ness, you my life and nobody's going to tell you otherwise, I am always and completely utterly under your spell literally, now please turn that frown upside down don't want the Loch Ness Monster to scare people" I said with a slight smiled, she snickered "You see that's the smiled I knew and love" I said she smiled

"Only because you're a insane dog" She said I playfully frowned and she wrapped her arms around my neck "but you're my dog" she smiled I leaned in and kissed her passionately, soft and gently and wrapped my arm around her waist and as the kiss deepened, she wrapped her legs around me it started getting more intimate she pulled away and took a long sharp breath

"We should get to class" she said with a smile, I nodded understandingly and set her down

"Yeah don't want to be late for our first day, not a good impression" I said and leaned to peck her lips before we made our way out the hall, for some odd reason I had a feeling we've been watched and I really wasn't feeling comfortable, but I'd let it slide for now and enjoy my day with my family and love

_**As they left, an odd looking man with crimson eyes ready to kill standing with a black leather Jacket and dark black jeans on, with pale skin grinning devilishly at the scene**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: They're at it again**

_Renesmee _

Monday was amazing and still growing, I had Jacob with me which was awesome, I just ended my fifth period and was off to lunch which I was relieved about because I get to spend more time with Jake, Laura and Jason, I was by my locker and I felt a hand by my waist which made me shiver, I heard her chuckle, yes her my loving, amazing, annoying at sometimes best friend Laura

"Good day sister" she said we hugged each other and laughed

"Good day loving sister how is you in this fine day" I said trying to sound British which I nailed she chuckled

"I'm cool and don't ever do that" she said and I chuckled and put my last books in my locker "So where our boy's" she asked referring to Jake and Jay

"Well I'm guessing they're in cafeteria" I said closing my locker and staring at her, she grabbed my hand

"So what are we standing here for let's go" she said and with that we started heading to the cafeteria, we were stopped by the wicked witch of Forks and her evil minions who are supposedly her friends, That's right Sammy Benson and her annoying followers

"Ha look at who we have her, the girl who broke my brother's heart, and the girl who is typically just plain annoying" She said and her followers laughed in unison and stopped right away, I just rolled my eyes

"What do you want Sammy?" I asked I was really getting annoyed by her presence every single damn day"Oh well you tell me little Miss Hoe" she said Laura was breathing heavily I knew she didn't just call me a hoe

"What did you just call my friend, I swear to god if you ever call her that I'll slap you so hard you'll forget where you even come from do you understand me Bit..." Laura warned but I cut her off by putting my hand around her, Sammy's eyes widened

"Laura just leave it they're not worth it" I said and she just looked at Sammy

"Where's Max anyway shouldn't you be in England with him" Laura asked avoiding my warning, Sammy sighed

"He is schooling there, so I wanted to stay here and I'm glad I did because I hear to new hot guy's are in town and I really need to get my charm on, so if you'll excuse me, I don't have time for losers" She said and her friends chuckled,

"That's and Ouch" Macy said, one of Sammy's followers

"Mega ouch" Emily said, and they laughed their fake laugh, they really lack in intelligence

"You know they're taken right" Laura said "And for your information, they're taken by us, so you'll never stand a chance" she said, Sammy is a sexiest girl only caring for money, being in guys pants and of course the most commonly known, herself

"True but they need real women not plain girls like you" she said Laura flared with anger and I also couldn't help but feel angry, one day I needed Jasper and he's not here, but Laura will do because whenever I'm in her presence I feel less hatred and anger towards this mean girl in front of me

"You know Sam you're a..." Laura was about to say but I pulled her away from the gang and headed to the cafeteria

"Let's forget about it, she's not worth it" I said she took a long breath

"Yeah wish she could jump off a cliff or something" she said I chuckled as we made our way in the cafeteria we saw Jay and Jake talking to each other but the odd thing was I saw them talking to Tyler which Laura frowned to, Jay looked really uncomfortable for his liking, we made our way there and I sat next to Jake who wrapped his arm around me and Laura sat on the other side of Jason who interlocked his hand in hers, Tyler saw it I'm sure not liking the scene

"Hey Laura" He said, she didn't answer just nodded and turned to Jay who she wiped something from his lip, probably the hotdog he was 'eating', it's funny seeing my brother eating because we all know vampires don't eat and he'll eventually gag it out

"How was your day?" Laura asked Jason he smiled and looked down at her"Great that you're here," he smiled, Laura smiled back, as Jay leaned in a kissed her lips for a long moment, probably sending a message to Tyler, I saw Tyler look uncomfortable and awkward, it was working

"Uh umm...I got to go, nice seeing you guys" he said getting up from his seat we said goodbye and saw him leave the table and off he went to his jock gang

"Well that was an awkward turn of events" Jacob said, I agreed and rested my head on his shoulder as I ate my food, Laura and Jay pulled away after 3 minutes of a complete make out session

"Wow you guys couldn't control yourselves ha" Jacob said they chuckled and Laura blushed scarlet

"That guy needs a mind wash" Jason said sternly, he didn't look pleased by Tyler, Laura looked at Jay curiously

"What was he thinking?" she asked I also needed to know

"You don't want to know babe I'm just glad he got the picture" He said with a smug smile on his face, Laura's eyes widened and pouted, Jay pecked her and looked in her eyes I knew they were having a mind conversation, so all I focused on was Jacob

"So how was your day" I asked him he shrugged

"Still continuing" He said I rolled my eyes he chuckled

"You know what I mean" I said he smiled and kissed my nose, and at that moment the school bell went off declaring it was time for the next period we said goodbye to each other and went to our varies classes, my next class was economics which I was sharing with Laura and Emma

The day seemed to end swiftly and it was the end of the day, Laura and I walked out the school to the parking lot where we saw Jacob standing by the Jeep with Jay but what was unusual was Sammy standing there talking to Jason, my anger flared at that moment and I sure as hell Laura had it too, we stormed the and Laura clenched her fists together, this is going to be interesting...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Worst day so far**

_Laura_

As Ness and I left the school premises we saw Sammy talking to Jason but we all know she's trying to get in his shoes, and get me really pissed, she just won't give up, I was really filled with complete and utter anger I clenched my fists together and stormed right to the scene with Ness by my side

"You just won't stop will you" I said really harsh but at this moment I frankly didn't care

"Excuse me?" She said astounded I rolled my eyes

"Don't act dumb with me I know what you're trying to do" I said sternly she just smiled devilishly for a second but quickly faded to just confusion

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said, she's really going to do this

"Don't spout that crap with me girl cause frankly I've been so annoyed by your presences, you've always been jealous of me ever since I came to this school, you'll always find a way to put me in a position where I melt down, well here's the news flash I am still here standing up to you, you know what I'm done but you better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you, go find someone else who can put up with your shit because Jason will never be yours his mine and mine always he doesn't go for second rate bitches like you" I said, everyone's eyes widened in shock I saw Sammy had hurt expression but with a hint of anger in it, Jason grinned widely I smiled back but glared at Sammy, Jay had his hand on my arm to sort of calm me down

"Laura..." he said I nodded and let him pull me towards him, Sammy had a tears welling up in her eye and she walked off, Jake whistled astonished at what he'd witnessed

"Wow...If you ever became a vampire you'd be one feisty one" He said and Ness chuckled slightly I smiled, I'd never thought of being turned yet, I never really through of becoming one anyway, I wouldn't want to have that kind of life being a crazy blood lust monster only prey for human blood, and never getting sleep, being ice cold and pale as snow, with creepy eyes that literally scare people, but I'd take that any day if it means I get to live forever with Jason by my side, we got in the car

"That was really hot what you did back there" Jason whispered in my ear I giggle and turned to bring his face in a sweet, tender and passionate kiss, he roamed his hand down my thigh up and down, as we had the heated make out session we heard Jake chuckle

"No smooching in the car that means no visual features..." he said we chuckled and he continued "Or audio...man you definitely are Bella and Edward's son" He said Jay and Ness

"We not as bad as you, are we Jay?" I asked and turned to Jason, he shrugged with a smile

"I don't know babe, I think we might be amateurs compared to the pros" Jason said I saw Renesmee blush red and I saw Jacob smile slightly

"Okay let's drop it" Ness said and Jason and I boomed up laughing as we got to the house and pulled up the driveway we saw a unfamiliar car parked by the drive way and I saw Ness, Jay, and Jake frown so I'm guessing it's also new to them, we walked into the house and we saw everyone congregated in the living room talking to someone, who is she?

_Jason_

We saw Carlisle and my dad talking to a woman, who I wasn't sure I knew but at that moment she turned to look at me with a smile I knew she was of my kind, she looked magnificent almost like an angel, pale skinned, beautiful hazel green eyes, blood red lips, dark blonde hair with a hint of brown in the tip, she wore a black robe/coat that covered her clothes underneath but she took it off and displayed her navy blue jeans and a white sweater, my dad started

"Good day son, we're glad your back I believe you had a good day, this is Emelia" he said introducing me to her, she stood up and extended her hand, I smiled and shook it

"I'm Emelia from Italy but originally born in England, it's a privilege to meet you" She said with a genuine smile, I smiled too

"Jason, I feel the same" I said, I felt Laura tense up, and gripped my arm, I thought _**Baby don't worry she's my kind**_ I assured her she nodded

"Well I'm here to tell you that I'm the answer you've been looking for, I'm from you're kind, the original so to speak and I came to answer any questions you need, first off I wanted to explain what we are, we're a extremely rare kind even rare then the hybrids I've met" She said looking at my sister who was standing next to Jacob "As you all know vampires cant reproduce, but that has officially changed, we're called the Children of the Moon also known as _**Bambino di Luna**_ , not to confuse you of the werewolves also known by that name, we were created by vampires yes but we were made possible by witches who charmed our parents, well we were created by a magical beam that happens on every Lunar eclipse, well as you know Lunar eclipses happen every hundred years so what would we say is that your parents were lucky, there's only three of our kind that I know of so far, we call every gender a Son or Daughter of the moon," she explained I listened to every word she said and took it to mind now I know what my kind is and I guess I'm not the only one, well so the witches performed and summoned a theory on the a full moon one night, and used one vampire couple to test out the theory, it unfortunately didn't work so they decided on a different method and did it on a Lunar eclipse instead,

after that they charmed my birth parent's and about two weeks later, I was born, so my mom was utterly grateful to the witches whilst my father was curious how they did it, but he soon realised it was I was a blessing rather than a unknown thing, so they tried to take me home with them, but the witches refused and held my parents hostage to a remote dark place I couldn't quite recall and experimented on me, so first they checked if all their calculations we're correct and that I'd be full grown in 2-3 years, and they checked if I had all the characteristics of a normal vampire, however they did put human characteristics in me because the only way to fulfil the ceremony was if they took samples from a human female for the reproductive system, so it later resulted to me being able to sleep, cry with tears, and even though human food wasn't appetizing to us, it didn't taste as bad as it is to pure vampires, and we had a heartbeat

Whilst the vampire characteristics are we're pale, the beauty, the accelerated speed, our heartbeat slows down into a complete stop as we were full grown, if we survive on human blood our eyes turn a crimson color and if we're off, our eyes turn into our original color just a little darker than usual, if we survive on animal, our eyes stay the same color with just a tint of amber, and we're immortal, but as far as Alberto's breed, I'm not sure, but he seemingly appears as any average vampire" she said as we sat down, telling me the things I already knew

"So our kind is very unlikely found, and we only created on a Lunar eclipse which happens after hundred years" I asked she nodded slightly with a smile

"I don't mean to be rude but how old are you?" I asked her, she chuckled; I looked at Grandma Esme _**I'm sorry**_, she smiled and shook her head

"I'm 1050 years old technically, but physically 21 years" she said I nodded with a smile, "Well I don't have all the answers to your all questions but I'll keep searching" she assured me I smiled

"Okay, oh does all our kind have abilities" I asked she nodded slightly "What is yours?" I asked her

"Well mine is a little complicated but it is considered powerful, I can merely create new abilities and use them to my effects, well I call it a ability carrier" she said my eyes widened, creating abilities now that was cool

"Whoa that's awesome…I mean that's an intriguing ability I might add" I said trying to sound _**vocabularal**_" she chuckled at my efforts,

"I may be thousands of years old but not I am not as far off of the new English that persists today, and yes I'd say it is _**awesome**_ but it requires me being with a person with the ability I'd like to create, so you could also say, I can duplicate abilities" she said, I smiled in interest, Laura thought something in her head _**Is she for real**_ she said, I ignored her

"So all Children of the moon have abilities" I asked wanting her to clarify, she nodded

"Apparently, so far all three of us have abilities, I wanted to search for answers from the witches that that created me but apparently they had deceased or should I say murdered by Caius one of the Volturi, and the witches begged him not to search for me or even tell anyone about my existence or we'd all be in trouble he denied it but the witched charmed him with a drink that made him forget all about my existence so he left and carried on with his life, my parent's told me I should just live my life normally and I did so, a hundred years later I met Alberto a son of the moon that was created in Mexico by different witches I assumed, he was the second child of the moon I'd met which made me more curious that maybe there other's like us around the world so I kept searching, and settled at one place, I didn't successfully accomplish my journey so I went back to Italy and about one year ago I was captured by the Volturi and they kept me hostage and they...they" she said

"What?" I asked wondering what they'd want to do with my kind

"Nothing's going to happen to our kind because they don't know what we are, They were stupid enough to believe I was a hybrid, which is the other reason I came here, I understand you've got another hybrid in your family" she asked referring to Carmen and we nodded "Well the Volturi are after her because they know she's an necessity due to her ability, her biological father Jonathan has or is creating a new hybrid army and making the Volturi bigger they need Carmen for her healing and since her ability will expand as she grows they believe she'll be one of the most powerful hybrids in our world, but they know you will protect her and not let them take her without a fight" she said and I saw my uncle tense with anger and say

"Damn right we won't, nobody is touching my little girl" he said sternly

"Wait, I'm wondering as to why The Volturi allowed a vampire to create a hybrid army," Carlisle said in disappointment "So he approved of this?"

"Yes but Aro also insisted on going after all the hybrids that means Renesmee too, with the powerful people in your coven Edward, Isabella, Alice" I saw everyone's eyes widened except my dad's and Carlisle, Jacob had anger in his eyes and I saw Ness had tears welling up in her eyes and my mom was just pained if she weren't a vampire she'd be bawling now

"What? They can't do that, how didn't Alice see this coming, these stupid bloodsuckers trying to hurt my family nobody's touching us my Ness my family, nobody I won't stand without a fight" Jacob said with anger evaporated all over his body, I saw Esme slight smile at the words Jacob said about family

"No fights Jacob we'll discuss this again in a civilised manner" Carlisle said to Jake, and Jake just grunted angrily

"Discussing for what they're her to kill us all and take specific people in their stupid _**bloodsucking**_ army, I'm sorry but when it comes to Ness being in trouble I'll fight to the ends of the earth" he said with such anger and his breathing became heavy, I heard my dad growl slightly, Ness had her hand on his chest calming him down

"Jake, please calm down" she said he looked down at her and sighed as he nodded Emelia continued

"I deeply apologize, I'm thinking maybe Alice couldn't see this coming due to the hybrids, and werewolves blocking her vision, as I escaped one of the hybrids asked if I would come with them so I brought one of Jonathan's creations, and maybe if you'd meet her you might take her in she needs a family and that's all I'm asking, she's been afraid of the unknown for her 12 months of existence and if you'd meet her you'd know she's special" she said talking to Carlisle and Esme they nodded and Emelia took a breath and turned to the glass door

"Cathy You can come in now" she said, and a small girl appeared she was really cute, blonde hair, beautiful sky blue eyes, pale-skinned, angelic face with beautiful pink cheeks, she reminded me a lot like Ness but the blonde version, she went Emelia's side

"I'd like you to meet Catherine, Cathy these are the Cullen's I told you about" she introduced us to her we all smiled at her and she smiled shyly back, she looked at everyone in the room and especially Rosalie

"Hello everyone I'm Cathy" she said while her eyes locked with Rosalie who looked in awe of the child

"She's the daughter of Jonathan Hawkins a vampire and Catherine James who died giving birth to her" Emelia said and Rose walked up to her and looked down at the physically 9-10 year old,

"Hey sweetie aren't you a cutie pie my name is Rosalie, and this is my family, Emmett my husband, Alice and Jasper my brother and sister, Edward and Bella my other brother and sister, Carlisle and Esme are my adoptive parents, That's Nessie my niece, and that's Jacob the dog of the house," she said people chuckled especially my dad and Jacob rolled his eyes "This is my nephew Jason and his mate Laura" she said to Cathy and everyone greeted her, she smiled and waved to them, Carmen came behind Emmett with her thumb in her mouth

"Who's that?" Cathy asked referring to Carmen and Rosalie smiled

"That's my daughter Carmen, why don't you come over her sweetheart" Rosalie said, Carmen looked up to Emmett and he nodded, she ran up to her mother and hugged her side

"Hi" Carmen said extending her hand to Cathy, but what just happened surprised me, Cathy hugged Carmen in a long hug which made everyone coo over the scene and everyone I mean by the girls, but we all thought it was cute

"Hi sister I've always wanted to meet you" Cathy said to Carmen who smiled in the hug, she always wanted a sibling or expressed it ever since she was 3 months old so I'm guessing she's really happy she got that privilege

"That's just adorable, makes me want children" Ness said, everyone's eyes widened especially Jacob's "Not now of course, not sure I even...ugh never mind" she said embarrassed I chuckled and we all talked to Emelia getting know each other, and seems like Cathy and Carmen hit it off quite quickly they acted like they've known each other forever, Emelia announced her exit and thanked us and assured us she'd visit again

"Okay don't be a stranger Emelia you're always welcome" my dad said to her she nodded with a smile

"I'll definitely come over to visit, and good luck with the Volturi, I promise I'll come and be a witness as soon as it gets closer, it was a real honour meeting your family and you Jason we'll keep in touch" she said I nodded with a smile and hugged her

"Definitely same here" I said and we pulled away, as I touched her I felt a jolt of electricity go through me but I let it slide to the fact we're from the same kind, but Laura saw it a different way I'll reassure nothing will happen between me and her, she called for Cathy who looked sad and I saw Carmen sobbing in her father's chest, Cathy looked at Emelia and she nodded, _**Why doesn't she stay with us I mean we could be her family and Rose and Emmett will adopt her**_ I asked my dad and he nodded with a smile

"Um Is it okay if I could stay with your family if it's okay with you, I'd like to live with you and be near my sister, please" Cathy begged, everyone smiled in delight especially Rosalie and came up to Cathy

"Of course you're welcome her sweetie we'll be your new family right guys" she said and turned to Carlisle who nodded, Cathy had the biggest grin on her face and hugged Rosalie's waist, Carmen squealed and started screaming of happiness in her father's grasp

"Thank you so much _**mommy**_" Cathy said and Rosalie widened her eyes but kissed her head

"You're welcome sweetheart" everyone screamed and whooped of happiness which caused some of us to laugh

"Our family just keeps getting bigger and bigger, this is just a blessing" Grandma Esme sad with so emotion, we all agreed

"I'm going to be a aunt again, isn't it awesome, more books to by now" Bella said with happiness spread across her face

"No! I'm going to spoil her with clothes and accessories...I can see it now" Alice squealed everyone laughed, of course she will,

"Let's show you around the house" Rosalie said to Cathy and took her upstairs with Carmen by her side, we said goodbye to Emelia as she left and we all did our own thing, I was sitting with Laura, and I reassured her I was hers forever. God dating is so frustrating...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: Past behind us**

_Cathy_

I loved my new home her in the Cullen residence and I'm glad they seem to all excepted me, I was devastated when I realised I'd had to leave all my brother's and sister's behind, but that was the only thing I could do so I could get away from those non merciful people in Volterra, and I was even more happier that I had the mom and father I'd always wanted, not Jonathan who appeared to love us, but always had favouritism to the most powerful in his kids, like from my brother for instance, Jeremy was the second born of the family and his ability was virtually disable an ability so Aro had thought maybe if he'd mate him with one of the hybrids in America who I assumed was Nessie, that they'd make a powerful breed, however my brother refused and I could also Jonathan not really liking the idea so Aro let it be, ever since I'd left Volterra I'd say my life was good because I had a big family and was finally reunited with my sister, and Rosalie was the mother I never had, I remember Jonathan telling us all about us being very strong as babies and killing our moms after birth, most of us weren't too effected by it because we didn't really know them, but certainly I was completely shattered, that I didn't have a mother, that'd love and care for me, a mother that will pick me up when I'm down, and things got better since Rosalie adopted me and I loved her unconditionally because she was the mother I never had, it's been 1 week since I've been in the Cullen house and I think they have fully accepted me here

"Cathy do you want anything to eat?" the eldest lady Esme asked me as most of us sat in the family room and we're staring at people on the wide screen

"No thank you Mrs. Cullen" I said politely, she smiled

"You don't have to call me that you know sweetie, you can call me anything, by my name or even grandma, either way I'd much appreciate it, you're a Cullen now too" she said warmly that just reminded me of being loved by a mother, I got up and ran to hug her, my arms around her waist, and she just giggled

"Thank you _**grandma**_, I love you" I said sincerely I looked up to see her venoms welling in her eyes and she looked like she was going to cry tearlessly

"I love you too sweetie" she said her voice breaking and pulled me in a tighter hug and kissed my forehead, I saw a flicker of a flash coming from behind me and I saw Renesmee's mother holding a small gadget with a huge eye in front, I heard Mr. Edward laugh

"That little gadget you refer to is a camera, you didn't have those in Italy?" he asked rather shocked, I shook my head

"Jonathan never considered technology as an necessity in our lives, the only real ones we ever used, we're electricity for the lights, and the television which some of us hardly watched" I told him and Mrs. Isabella gasped so did Grandma Esme

"They deprived your childhood, how cruel" Esme said and I nodded still in her embrace, then Emmett jumped up and cheered

"Dallas won the superbowl" My father cheered "Edward, brother we won, now I gotta get my hundred bucks from Jasper," he said happily, I smiled at my happy father "Cathy, come dance with me" he said taking me away from Esme and spinning me around in the air, I giggled and he set me down and kissed my head "Yo Jasper!" he said going up the stairs

"Your father's always like this, you just have to get use to it" Bella said stroking my head, I smiled at her and that's when my mother came into view carrying loads of bags with my aunt behind her, I squealed

"Mother" I said running to her and colliding in her chest, she set her bag down and pulled me into a hug, I wasn't much shorter than the short adults in the house, Alice I was two heads shorter, Bella three, my mother three, and Esme, four the men however were very much taller

"Hey sweetie, I've got you clothes" she said and I smiled, I liked living this way being with a new family who I loved dearly and living happily for now

_Laura_

Jay and I were sitting in the living room watching a bit of TV and he assured me I was the girl he'll ever love and took it to heart I love this man and he loves me to that's all that matter's we were staring in each other's eyes totally engrossed by them, he's eyes were totally brown no hint of amber in them and I noticed he was paler than usual, he hasn't been hunting often

"You need to go hunting" I told him he sighed and nodded

"I guess I should ha," he chuckled but didn't ,move an inch I just chuckled and pecked his lips, I really needed to ask him a question that was stuck in my head, from the day we started our relationship, since he won't ever age, does this mean I'll have to be turned? And become a newborn vampire and leave everything,

"Um Jason since you'll live forever does it mean I'll have to be a vampire like you" I asked he took a deep breath and thought for a minute before saying

"That's your decision I wouldn't want this for myself and I've never thought of it I just wanted to be with you, I didn't care whether you're human or not" he said stroking my chin and I adjusted myself better in his lap

"Okay but would you think it's better for me being turned I mean I don't want you going for the next good looking vampire out there, maybe humans are plain and boring" I said looking down, I never want Jay to leave me for the best looking vampire and regret ever being with me, he chuckled

"Laura how long have we dated?" he asked, was this supposed to be a trick question, I frowned

"5 month's why?" I asked wonder where this was leading to

"Right and we're still together right" he asked I nodded, he smiled

"Then why are you so worried about it, I love you because of who you are not what you are, I may not be romantic but I know for a fact you're my soul mate and we're meant to be together, Vampire, human, hybrid, or a freaking monkey I don't care as long as I get to spend years with you" he said I smiled and felt tears welling in my eyes, he was romantic for a fact, I loved this guy with all my life and soul

"But it's just years, I need to spend my entire life with you Jason, I would die if I ever lost you...literally, I love you so damn much, and you're the most romantic guy I've met in my history of existence" I said to him and kissed his lips, did I want to be turned? I'd have to think about that, did I want to spend my forever with Jason? Most definitely

"I love you too baby not even words can describe," he smiled against our lips, and crashed his lips against mine in a strong, powerful, demanding and super passionate kiss, he hovered on top of me and I wrapped my legs around him, I grabbed a fist full of his silky hair we pulled away

"We'll get to that road, together but now I want to enjoy us being together" he said I nodded and pulled face and kissed his lips in a now sweet, tender, and gentle kiss, I'll enjoy these next few years with Jason and then I'll decide whether or not I want to be turned, we were rudely interrupted by a throat clear and we pulled away to see who it was and saw Ness and Jacob standing holding hands

"And you say we're bad" Jacob said, I rolled my eyes and Jason playfully glared at Jacob,

"What do you want" Jason asked still on top of me, Jacob laughed before saying

"Ness and I were going hunting and were wondering if you'd like to come with, if you not too busy..." He said and Ness punched his stomach "Ow Ness" he said clutching his stomach, she rolled her eyes

"What we're trying to say is we're going hunting and you could come with" Ness said I looked back down at Laura and she nodded

"Yeah sure" I said getting off of Laura and helping her stand up, Ness smiled and nodded

"Okay...Then we're off, oh Laura you're coming with right" Ness asked Laura looked thoughtful

"Um I don't know, won't it ruin the trip I mean me being human and all" She said Ness scoffed and waved her off

"Please we go with Jacob all the time" she said, and Jacob just glared at her she chuckled "And besides I'm sure Mr Happy here will turn grumpy if you're not with him" she said and I rolled my eyes, but quickly thought for a second

"Well she's not wrong" I said and she blushed, god I love that

"Okay" She said and we all made our way outside Jacob stripped down and phased quickly, Laura was on my back and Ness was on Jacobs with his clothes in her hand, as we ran through the forest the brilliant light ahead, it was clear and glowing brightly as we got closer to the clearing I smelt the sweet intoxicating scent of a herd of elk passing through, I set Laura down and Ness got off Jacob, we both closed our eyes breathing in the smell of flowers, the strong scent of creatures and hearing the birds chirping through the sunlight, we took another deep breath as we smelt the elk getting closer my eyes shot wide open and I hunched on the ground careful not to make a sound, I started crawling slowly towards the herd I turned back to see Ness behind me, I asked permission to take the largest one, she nodded and as the elk was gazing I leaped and launched myself on it and sank my teeth in it and sucked the blood not enough to physically kill it, Ness did the same with the rest and I wiped my mouth and what happened next astounded me, I belched causing a laugh to erupted same goes for Ness, as we finished our hunt and walked up to our mates, I saw Laura's eyes were wide open and her mouth practically hung open like she saw something she'd never thought was possible, I snickered

"What...What was that?" she asked, I smiled and kissed her cheek, I wrapped my arm on the small of her back

"That was me hunting babe?" I said more of a question, she blushed for no apparent reason, assuming she thought something I had to read her mind _**I've never seen such beauty before, but seeing him hunt was beyond my wildest dreams, that was the hottest thing I've seen anyone do I mean how graceful he was when he caught his prey makes me want to be turned and be by his side, god I love this guy**_ I had to smile from that, I leaned in to her ear and whispered "In all fairness I love you too" she blushed and gasped

"You little mind-reader" she said I chuckled and she pouted, I lay my finger on her pouted lip and leaned in to kiss it, she let out a smile, I love how I have an effect on her "Little mind-reader? Really babe" I teased her she rolled her eyes and punched me

"We better head back guys" I heard Jacob say, I didn't even notice he phased back, I nodded still staring at the beautiful girl in front of me, we headed back to the house human pace and we were greeted by Esme who was grooming and gardening her lovely exotic garden, we got and saw Cathy and Carmen playing in the living room with Emmett while Rosalie was taping the scene on camera, we left them and went to the kitchen to see Alice and Jasper talking to with my mom and dad, we joined in

_Laura_

As we ran through the forest, and me on Jason's back, it was such an adrenaline rush feeling the swift air breeze blow through my silky hair, I gripped tighter on Jason as he climbed up a tree, he chuckled _**hold on tight**_ he thought I had a confused look before it hit me, he leaped from tree to tree, I squealed it was frightening yet amazing, this kind of stuff isn't real in the world we live in, Who knew being a vampire would be so awesome? Well certainly not me, this is just...wow I'm lost for words, we finally landed in the deepest parts of the woods and Jason set me down so he could hunt, I stood next to wolf Jake, he was a russet brown furry humongous creature dog so to say, I chuckled in my side Jacob looked at me with a confused wolf expression

"Was just thinking about how to describe you, unfortunately I ended up with _**dog**_..." I said, he barked up a wolf laugh and nodded

"How is it like being immortal...I mean seeing your family I believe it's an extraordinary thing" I said, I wasn't expecting an answer but he nodded, I smiled

"I would do anything to be with Jason forever, even if it meant me being turned I'll take it any day" I said to him, I tucked my hands in my pockets Jacob smiled and nodded "I hope nothing happens to you guys, I mean with these Volturi people, they seem very ferocious and demanding, I really wouldn't like to meet them and I don't think I'll live if anything happened to your family you, Ness and Ja..." I paused at the middle of the sentence not wanting to say his name, "Jacob, please do me a favor?" I asked him, he looked at me at the corner of his eyes "I really don't want Jason in that kind of danger you're his best friend right? Please let him considers not going through with it, I know he'd never listen to me but please" I practically begged he chuckled and went behind a tree; he came back as a human with shorts on thankfully

"Laura he's a vampire nothing is going to happen to him, his virtually and physically indestructible, I promise you he'll be in one piece when we we're back, don't underestimate bloodsuckers man, I'm sure he wouldn't listen to me anyway" he said and chuckled at the end, I smiled back I really wanted to believe him I really did, but there's that instinct telling me he might crash and burn, I don't want to lose the love of my life, Jacob and I focused on Ness and Jason hunting, my jaw practically dropped as I saw Jason tackle the elk, I found it rather magnificent and hot seeing him hunt, I wondered how it would be like seeing him hunt shirtless or even all out, I blushed at the thought _**I've never seen such beauty before, but seeing him hunt was beyond my wildest dreams, that was the hottest thing I've seen anyone do I mean how graceful he was when he caught his prey makes me want to be turned and be by his side, god I love this guy**_ I was at lost for words

"What...What was that?" I managed to say with a little stutter, he smiled and kissed my cheek as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"That was me hunting babe?" he said _**I've never seen such beauty before, but seeing him hunt was beyond my wildest dreams, that was the hottest thing I've seen anyone do I mean how graceful he was when he caught his prey makes me want to be turned and be by his side, god I love this guy **_I repeated my thought and I saw him smile, he leaned in and whispered in my ear "In all fairness I love you too" he said I blushed a little and my eyes widened and I gasped

"You little mind-reader" I said couldn't find the correct words, he laughed and looked at me weirdly like I just said the dumbest thing ever

"Little mind-reader? Really babe" he said I rolled my eyes and him teasing me and punched his shoulder

"We better head back guys" Jacob said we all headed back to the main house and we all saw everyone doing their own thing, we joined Edward, Bella, Ness and Jacobs conversation and enjoyed our entire day, I've been staying in the Cullen house for the past 2 weeks and seems like my brother Andrew didn't mind because he mostly spent time with his girlfriend and he practically lived alone, my mom and dad always called checking how things are and wondering if Christie was back, we haven't gotten a hold of Christie for the past 5-6 months and were all super worried, my family have been trying to get a hold of Jonathan too seeing that she was staying with him after all, but every time we called no one answered it was then on Monday afternoon I found out my sister died from a chronic disease called Spanish Influenza, I was so distraught and pained no words could describe how I felt, I lost my only sister I loved so dearly and having her leave made a piece of my heart ripped out of my chest, my family were also in pain, her body was cremated maybe because nobody claimed her body for the past five months so we were honoring her life by having a memorial, which didn't go so well, we had it here in Forks my parents flew from England to celebrate it and insisted I should go back to England with them, of course I refused the offer and insured them I'd be perfectly fine with the Cullen's, after more than 3 days of arguing they finally let it go and went back, I was still grieving over my sister but coping having Jason and the Cullen's by my side contributed in that, I could honestly consider them as my family which I loved


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: Unexpected visit**

_Jacob_

It's been almost two and a half months after we found out the Volturi are after us again and we're getting all the help we can get, Carlisle asked his friends across the world that helped us during the Renesmee fiasco to witness for us again, this time they all agreed they won't stand without a fight seeing how incredible Carmen is and our family they insisted if it came to that they'll stand against them, the Cullen's literally opened their home to 25 vampires and two of which are from Jason's kind, I decided of course the Cullen's would need some back up so my pack as well will join, with every bloodsucker set foot in our territory, more Quileute's turn compelling each member to join the pack,

I've already had seven new shape-shifters in my pack one of which is Sam Uley's son Jackson, Sam had enough shape-shifters in his hands and says he'll stop phasing after the battle, he'd always say 'I'd like to look the same age as my wife someday and not look like and twenty year old dating a cougar' or here's a good one 'I don't want to look the same age or even younger than my children' so from then on he's beta Leah will take over yes Leah will be an alpha ironic isn't it, she tried turning down the offer but I reminded her about the one thing she's always wanted to do, imprint on someone, she let loose and took the offer it's funny how I have that effect on her, life was hectic as we speak so I needed something or someone to calm me down from all this madness, of course Ness is there but she's already in a rut so there was only one person who could accomplish that, my best friend's Seth and Quil, we've gotten closer for the past seven years but ever since Seth left for college 2 years ago and Quil being busy with Claire's pre-teenage hormonal stance I was left alone, luckily Seth will be coming back to La push to assist us in the battle and as he says not because he misses his family, but we all know that's not the case,

He was supposed to be here in 2 hours or so but he surprised me by coming 1 hour and 30 minutes before the time, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and didn't bother checking for Caller ID, I answered

"Jacob speaking" I said, Renesmee was laying across my lap, tracing smooth gentle circles around my collarbone and kissing it, I loved being with my life

"Hey Jake it's me Seth I'm on my way" he said, Ness smiled she and Seth have also gotten close during these years

"Oh that's great man, When?" I asked, getting a little excited for seeing my best friend

"Uhh...Round about now" he said and I heard the doorbell ring, I rolled my eyes same old Seth, Ness and I got up and walked downstairs to the door, we opened the door to see a taller and more mature looking Seth smiling at us Ness squealed and practically jumped on him giving him a big hug, he chuckled and scoffed

"Seems like someone really missed me...Hello to you to Ness Um...Room getting darker" he said acting like he was about to pass out Ness pulled away

"Oh I'm sorry...I just miss you so much Seth how've you been? Oh and how's college I'm sure it's amazing, anything new yet." She started but I stopped her by pulling her to my side

"Hey sweetie you probably need him to get inside first and let me greet my best friend" I said she rolled her eyes, I looked at Seth and gave him a man hug and patted his back

"It's good to see you buddy" I said calmly, way calmer then Ness' reaction

"Oh come on Jake I know you jumping up for joy in that big ole lump of..." he said but I cut him off by tackling him and scratching his head, Ness' laughed "You guys are crazy" she giggled

"Relax Jake I was going to say a big ole lump of Alpha...geez" he said, I smiled and let go of him, he fixed his hair, I locked my hands around Ness

"So I see you've guys finally got together ha?" he said I could feel Nessie blushing, I nodded he sighed

"It took rather long enough" he said looking at me I rolled my eyes, we made our way to the living room still talking and saw the entire family including a couple of vampires Edward and Bella walked up to us

"Seth my friend" Edward said and hugged Seth and patted his back

"Ed it's been a long time hey, see you've been keeping fit lately wondering how them elk are treating you" he said and Edward punched his arm and patted his stomach

"Pretty extraordinary actually" he said and Seth laughed and turned to Bella

"Ah my beautiful Sister/Best friend how are you doing, still looking as beautiful as ever" he said and hugged her if she could blush she would've by now, she smiled

"Hey Seth I've missed you so much, Forks was nothing without you" she said and that's when Laura and Jason came in hand in hand no shocker there, and smiled

"Seth, remember I told you we've got a surprise well this is it, Seth I'd like to introduce you to my son Jason and this is his mate Laura" Edward said they greeted each other

"Son ha don't vamps like not...reproduce" Seth asked, rather confused

"We thought so too but I guess we do it's hard to explain but he's definitely our child" Edward said now his arm around Bella, he nodded and then we heard high pitch screams echoing from upstairs

"More kid's man Eddie you've been really busy" Seth joked and we all laughed, Edward punched him again and shook his head

"That's the other surprise I wanted to tell you about" he said, just then Cathy and Carmen came running down the stairs with all kinds of funny things in their hands I didn't recall seeing, they came closer and Came up to Bella and Ness

"Look Aunt Bella we got another dove, by the window" Cathy said stroking its beak and being in awe of it Bella smiled and talked to her

"These are Rosalie and Emmett's children, both hybrids which they adopted" Edward said to Seth he nodded

"Well this family just gets bigger and bigger" he said and everyone nodded in agreement

"Ok sweetie why don't you introduce yourself to Seth ok" Bella said to Cathy, she nodded and gave the dove to Bella and whipped her hands, she extended her hand in a handshake and she began

"Hello my name is..." she started but stopped the second She and Seth laid eyes on each other, everything around us started getting fuzzy like there was this shield blocking us from them, they stared at each other like they were the only two people in the room and they saw the sun for the first time, I know what just happened and I bet hundred bucks Blondie won't like it one bit, Edward slightly snickered, the whole incident and complete silence lasted for about 2 minutes before I broke it

"Oh boy" I muttered and Ness looked at me with confusion stricken on her beautiful face

"What just happened?" She asked, I looked at her I was about to answer but Edward beat me to it

"Seth just imprinted on Cathy" he said everyone's eyes widened, and I searched for any sign of Rosalie and Emmett anywhere but saw no one "They're out hunting Jacob" Edward said, I nodded I looked back to see Seth still staring at Cathy and vice versa, I sighed are their just going to stand there

"Um Seth..." I said patting his shoulder, he didn't answer or turn to look at me, Bella bent down and picked Cathy up and went upstairs, Seth pulled his attention away from the ground back to everyone that just witnessed this

"Did I just..." he asked He didn't have to finish it but I nodded

"Yes yes you did" I said, and he nodded and sat down on the nearest couch, he smiled slightly

"What's her name?" he asked, I sat next to him and said

"Cathy, Rosalie Hale's daughter the woman who dislikes us _**dogs**_" I said emphasising the word dogs and his face turned to horror

"I'm definitely turning into a hotdog" he said, people chuckled a bit

"Let's keep the story simple and act as normal as possible before we tell them, and Seth you'll be alright" Edward said we all nodded and did our own thing, Ness and I stayed with Seth assuring him everything will be okay, that was until Rosalie came in with Emmett, this was about to get serious

_Seth_

After finding out about my imprinting on Cathy I wanted so badly to be with her, but finding out more about her I was confirmed that she was Rosalie Hale's daughter and I felt like mouse afraid of getting the cheese on the trap because if I get caught I'm toast! I sat on the couch while Jacob and Ness reassured me I'll be ok but I couldn't help but be frustrated at the outcome that could come out when she finds out ugh god I'm a dead dog, and to think Rosalie actually thought of me as a welcoming dog let alone a son-in law, the minute Rosalie and Emmett walked in I took a deep breath and bouncing my leg in nervousness, she saw me and smiled

"My favorite non-irritating dog is here" she said and I smiled, I then heard shouting going upstairs

"NO I WAN'T TO SEE HIM NOW!YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM" Cathy shouted at the top of her lungs

"Damn didn't know my daughter missed me that much" Emmett said, but no one laughed and Edward shook his head, we heard footsteps skipping down the stairs and Cathy started running towards what looked like her mother but actually me, Rosalie stopped her

"Whoa calm down sweetie, where you off too" she said, Cathy turned to look at me and slightly smile

"To him now please let me go" she said, Rosalie looked confused and turned to Edward he nodded and she took a deep breath

"What's going on did…" she asked and he nodded "Holy shit" she hissed under her breath

"Step away from my daughter" she hissed sternly and gritted through her teeth, I let go of her and told her to go her mother

"Listen, sweetie why don't you go gets ice-cream with Aunt Bella and Carmen it's an extremely hot day, Cathy looked at me before nodding and leaving with Bella and Carmen, as they were out of hearing range Emmett tried to calm his down but was knocked back to the wall

"You. Imprinted, on my daughter?!" she hissed loudly, I looked pained, why did it have to be Rosalie's daughter why?

"I'm so sorry Rose I didn't mean to" I said slowly, she hissed again and without hesitation took me by the collar of my shirt and throw me outside I landed on my knees and grunted

"_You_ _stupid mutt_! How could you? On my baby girl, stupid dogs and their magic, how dare you imprint on my child huh mongrel how?" she said and gave me a punch in the gut which made me fly back to the tree, I hit my hit on the oak tree and birds went flying away, Rosalie had her eyes blazing in fire, as she tried to control her uneven breaths and her fists clenching

"Man this is some sort of déjà vu" Jacob said and Bella agreed, I stood up slowly and saw her very half-angry and sad expression on her face, I smelt my sister's presence nearby and I sighed, Rosalie glared at me intently

"This really wasn't my decision, I never intended on imprinting on your daughter I'm sor...sorry Rose" I said she had fury in her eyes like she was waiting to kill I knew Jacob wanted to phase but I told him didn't have too and I'll take anything as it comes

"I hate all these stupid dogs, and claiming every girl they see I'm about to kill something or someone so you better run mongrel, RUN!" she shouted and started running towards me I phased into my wolf form and ran as fast as I could through the forest, I heard Jacob so I knew he phased too

_**Man this woman needs help, are you ok man? **_He asked I really didn't care if I was limbless all I cared about was running away from this madness

_**What's happening now, she's slowed down I'm losing her **_I asked in my head

_**Edward and Emmett are holding her down but she's really vicious, worse than Bella you know**_ he said _**I'm not letting her touch you, Leah is worried bonkers about you and she's about to phase**_ as if in queue I heard my sister's voice

_**Seth what the hell is happening? Are you okay? Why is that bloodsucker blonde chasing after you, I'll kill her**_ she growled and asked at the same time, I sighed

_**No don't...don't I imprinted on her daughter that's why**_ I said sadly probably lost all the trust from Rosalie Hale

_**Congratulations bro at least you finally found your soul mate, And she wants to literally murder you **_she growled we stopped near the clearing and all three of us waited for the go, we waited and Leah won't stop being paranoid and obsessive about me being hurt, I assured her I was fine but she wouldn't listen, Edward said we were all clear and we were ready to go, as we got there I saw pairs of shorts and shirt with short shorts lying across the porch and phased back, we got in the house and saw everyone gathered in the living room, Rosalie was sitting across the fireplace when she saw me she left, Edward said I must give her time to process things, we did our own thing until Rose came in and sat on the couch, she had that angry expression spread across her face but seemingly calmer, I took it as an opportunity to walk up to her and apologize but Edward stopped me in time, he lay his hand on my chest and shook his head I sighed and sat back down, an hour later she came up to me with Emmett by her side

"I'm sorry for...reacting like I did and for that I apologize" she said lowly Emmett nudged her shoulder "And I'm sorry for breaking you're arm, I deeply am" she said with a tiny hint of sincerity in it, I nodded

"I'm sorry too, I didn't intend on imprinting on her, it just happened, I promise, I'll follow by your rules, just please don't hate me for this" I said, she nodded and Jacob scoffed

"Sorry for what? Something you can't control" he said, Rosalie narrowed into vicious slits with a stern look dreading to kill

"Shut up you mongrel" she hissed, and Jacob surrendered by keeping quiet, she turned back to me and had a weird look

"Seth look...I want you to stay away from Cathy" she said my eyes widened, was she serious? I mean is she nuts that is physically impossible "I understand that this stupid magic is impossible to break and whatever but she's my daughter and I won't have some person claim her while I've known her one time I mean she's two for goodness" She said, I nodded understandingly

"Ness was one week old and Edward and Bella didn't kick me out of her life" he said Rose narrowed her eyes at Jacob in a strong glare

"This is none of your business dog" she said

"Rose!" Esme warned her "Please don't do this, be civilised" she said Rose just turned around and left the room, Emmett came to my side

"Dude just do as she says, she is Rosalie Hale after all" Emmett joked and looked hesitant "Uh I'll apologize for that later" he said I nodded this is going to be harder than I thought

_Jacob_

After the Rosalie versus Seth drama everyone seemed calm, Seth on the other hand looked nervous and scared, probably because he hasn't seen Rose that fierce or because he was warned to stay away from Cathy, all I know is if I were in his position I'd Ness here to calm me not to be away from me, Blonde should loosen but and enforce the rules a bit, lighten up will aye I thought Edward and Jason chuckled, I was sitting on the couch with Ness on my lap, I'm really grateful I have her with me, my Loch Ness Monster, My _**Nessie**_, while Ness and I were in our world our family were busy planning their way of attack and preparing for the big battle, more people came to help us from the person we met 1 and half years ago Fred, and his friend and the Denali coven who flew in one our ago,

"So I'm guessing is a big family gathering huh" I said to Ness she giggled and nodded

"Seems like it, it reminds me of back in the day" she sighed at the end, I stroked her cheek, as I was about to lean and peck her she jerked up and stared directly at the door

"Somebody's here" she said I frowned in confusion but it got me as soon as I smelt a scent familiar and a heart beat thudding faster than a human

"Oh my gosh Nahuel's here" she said and got up from my lap, I sighed and got up also, Edward and Bells came with us too, Edward opened the door

"Good day Nahuel and Huilen it's good to see you again, we didn't expect you here" He said, shaking Nahuel's hand whilst Bella hugged Huilen

"I'm sorry for the surprise visit Edward, My Aunt and I were in the country and wanted to stop by and see how everyone is doing" he said with a smile Edward nodded just as Ness leaned in and gave Nahuel a hug, I stiffened

"Oh Nahuel it's good to see you again, it's been so long" she said and pulled away to wrap her arm around her mother's waist, Nahuel's eyes widened

"Renesmee is that you, my you've grown to quiet the young woman I see" he said and Ness blushed, he stared at her in amazement

"Yeah I guess Thank you" she said

"So Nahuel how's life treating you" Bella asked Nahuel hasn't taken his eyes of Ness, she started getting uncomfortable I could sense it

"It's been great" he said still locked with Ness who had her head down, that's it! I thought, that's when I appeared wrapping my arm around Ness and kissing her cheek, she giggled, I then looked at Nahuel and his Aunt

"Oh hello there," I said trying to sound surprised, I heard Edward chuckle and Emmett laughing on the other end

"Hello you're Jacob right? We've met before" he said extending his hand in a handshake I just looked at it for a second and back at him, I shook it slowly

"Well I don't really recall seeing you before" I said rather harshly, he nodded and Ness nudged me _**Jacob! You don't have to be rude **_she put in my head I smiled aw come on I'm just having a little fun, I thought

"So what brings you in the country" Bella asked him as we made our way in the house

"Well we're here for a hunting trip, or as I call it Hunting extravaganza" he said with a chuckle Bells nodded "So there's different scents here, unfamiliar ones you have guests?" he asked Edward sighed

"Well not exactly but yes, they're to witness" Edward said Nahuel widened his eyes in shock

"Why? Are the Volturi up against you again" he asked staring slightly at Ness Edward nodded and started explaining everything to the curious Hybrid, that guy makes me sick to my stomach, Ness saw my distress and projected this _**Let's go to the beach**_ she said and I nodded

"Uh sorry to disturb the discussion but Ness and I are off to the beach" I said standing up with Ness' arm wrapped my bicep, Edward nodded and we left the house, the beach wasn't that far away from the house so we walked for a good five minutes, we walked down the beach hand in hand as we heard birds flying up in the sky and the sun about to set, I held her shoes and she lay her head on my shoulder

"That guys a freak show" I said in disgust and hatred, Ness chuckled

"Jealousy I see" she mocked me I shook my head she giggled and kissed my shoulder

"He was really making me uncomfortable, I mean the way he stared at me was really..." she said not finding the word

"Creepy?" I said she chuckled and nodded we stopped right in the middle of the beach and watched the sun set across the ocean to the cliffs and saw the sea ocean breeze around its sparkling blue clear water, she lay her head on my shoulder, at that sweet moment we heard footsteps of people behind us calling our name, Ness was the first to turn around and we saw Edward and Bella walking up to us, Ness hugged her mother

"Hey mom" she said and pulled away to hug her dad, as Bella came to me and gestured a hug herself, I smiled and hugged my best friend, Edward patted me on the shoulder and stood next to me

"This was Alice's vision, this moment together" he said to me while Ness and Bella were in their own conversation, I drew my attention back to Edward "I'm glad she has you Jacob" he said, I smiled up at him

"Well in all fairness I'm glad Bella has you too _**dad**_" I mocked with a little nudge, he smiled

"Don't push it" He said I snickered and Renesmee wrapped her hand around mine, I smiled at our joined hands, I'm glad I have this extraordinary woman in my life, without her I have no reason for living, this was my forever and it's just beginning, I looked at Edward

"Thank you" I said he smiled slightly and nodded, I then looked on the other end of Ness and mouthed 'Thank you' to her she nodded with a smile we stood there for a good 30 minutes before heading back to the main house


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Closer to near doom **

_Jason_

The whole preparing for the battle thing has took its toll, everyone was stressed and things started becoming intense, drama started heating up and we only have less than a month to prepare for the battle yes a month due to Alice's visions, I guess the nearer we get closer the more stress begin enwind and there's so much madness going on in the Cullen house I never got to spend time with my girl, Laura has been staying with her brother ever since vampires invaded the Cullen house, I have to be honest I was literally dying without her by side, I thought of a strategy on allowing Laura to stay over here for safety purposes but I really needed her because I miss her, I practically can't breathe without her, so my dad and I came to an understanding and all I need is for her to agree, we were sitting in the polish cream, couch opposite the room, most of the people went hunting except my parents, Ness, Jacob, Carmen, Cathy, Seth and Embry and other people, Laura was sitting next to me our hands joined together in complete unbreakable security, I smiled at her she looked up and I stared into her beautiful hazel brown eyes I love so much

"You're so beautiful" I said, she blushed scarlet, I guffawed she blushed even more

"I'll love how I have that effect on you makes me feel superior" I said proudly, my voice became huskier as I said it she raised her eyebrow and chuckled

"Well chief Jay why don't you show me how superior you are" she said jokingly and laughed, I smiled at that and laid my hand on her perfectly pink soft cheeks, and leaned in to kiss her softly, with all the tender I could muster as I pulled away she sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes

"I was thinking of tying me around a pole or lock me behind bars or something but that will do" she muttered playfully disappointed and I sniggered with that I tried leaning in again but was interrupted by the sound of Jacob talking

"Oh Hello there" he said I giggled and with that I grabbed Laura's hand stood up from the couch, she looked totally confused

"Tension" I assured her she still looked somewhat confused, I smiled "Inside joke, will explain later right now you're coming with me" I said she nodded and we left the house to the backyard and we landed on the little love seat further away from the house, under a white painted cover over, near our little pond, it was covered by twigs, little white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything around the backyard and the sun shining in the blissful air

"Wow Esme did some pretty good work here, I mean it's so bright and light it's extravagant" she said in awe staring at her surroundings I smiled and agreed

"Yeah it is she does this sort of thing when she's stressed or she's in a really happy mood, which is everyday" I said as we sat on the swing love seat, we started swing it as we stared

"Well its beautiful" she said, nothing compares to how beautiful you are I thought to myself, I agreed

"Yeah it is..." I said looking at her now, she looked at the corner of her eye her cheeks started burning up in a red blush

"Stop it Jay I hate it" she joked and nudged my rib and I guffawed, and raised my hands in surrender

"Hey what's right is right" I said and she just blushed, she looked away from me to the horizon I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her

"So who's that guy that just came in" she asked curious, I took a deep breath and looked thoughtful

"Well that's the guy who saved my family from certain death from the Volturi thinking Ness is a threat fiasco, he's the first hybrid to witness for my sister, and sat the record straight declaring Ness isn't immortal and that she could live in peace with humans" I explained she nodded, I explained more about the Volturi and what they did to my family, and myself

"That's unbelievable, they sound cruel, vicious and ruthless I wouldn't want to meet them at all, how could you let them rule you they don't deserve to live" she said with a frown

"Yeah well that's the Volturi for you, there's nothing we can do really, they are probably the first Vampires to ever live so far so they have to, because they have to protect 'our world'" I said she just shook her head in disapproval

"Well they have to be gone I want nothing to happen to you and you're family which is why I wanted you to stay" she said I sighed I didn't want to start this argument again so I tried changing the subject

"Okay I'll stay if you stay with us" I stated she looked at me like I'm crazy

"Jay I'd love that but I couldn't do that, this is your family and I can't" she said I sighed

"But you practically always around, and whenever I drop you off I feel you're not safe in my arms I need you with me Laura I can't bear the thought of...losing you" I said, with pain, something I never thought would ever happen in my life just did, I felt a gush of water welling up in my eyes and I felt a drop fall from cheek, I wiped it away and looked at it in amazement, Laura saw it too because she gasped

"You're crying, oh my gosh sweetie I'm sorry" she said pulling me into a hug and I just chuckled

"That wasn't me crying it must be the sun or there's something in my eye" I said whipping away another tear

"Oh shush, it's definitely you crying, I'm sorry yes of course I'll stay with you if it means I get to spend more time with you and never see that again deal?" she asked I smiled and nodded our heads were on each other and our lips were centimetres away from each other I leaned in to brush her lips and kissed her more tenderly as she wrapped her arms around neck and her hands going through my curly messy short hair, as the kiss deepened she moaned in my mouth and we fell back and me hovering over her, I straddled her thigh with my hand as she traced her finger around my ear and marble face, this was intense and I was liking it, she pulled away to take a breath

"Who knew one tear would be so rewarding" I said she chuckled and kissed my again this time more softly she started playing with the button of my polo shirt I chuckled for a second but was pulled again by her into a deeper kiss, we were rudely interrupted by a throat clear strongly, Laura and I turned to see who it was and saw Ness and Jacob standing there grinning like mad fools, Laura blushed I'm sure

"What do you want?" I snarled at them and Jacob smiled widely trying to hold back a hysterical laugh, Ness sighed

"Well we were thinking of spending time with my brother and my best friend but I guess they're too busy for us" she said with a sad pout, Jacob burst out into laughter and I glared at him, Laura quivered and giggled lightly which caused all four of us to laugh, I off Laura and sat back to my side Ness and Jacob came up to sit on the other love seat in front of us

"Well that was quite a show wasn't it Nessie?" Jacob said staring at her, she chuckled "Very entertaining" she joined in I rolled my eyes

"We're not nearly as bad as you guy's" I said wiggling my eyebrows, they shrugged and chuckled, we held on a conversation with each other and were stopped by a person coming up towards us Fred

"Hey guys" he said we replied unison "Oh am I ruining something" he asked moving his marble hands around we shook our heads well the girls did

"Nope not really you're welcome" Laura said gesturing an open seat, he smiled widely at her and didn't take her eyes off her I decided to look in his mind not caring about the privacy **She**_**'s the most beautiful creature I've seen in my life wow I wonder if she's single, that beautiful face of hers is so diverting, bad thing is she's human**_this guy has got some nerve doesn't he see our interlocked hands, he'd be the first blind vampire in history, I went all jealous boyfriend mode in just a few second

"Hey sweetie you've got some mustard on your lip let me get it off" I said, Laura looked at me with such confusion, I pretended to whip her lip and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips, she hesitated for a second but soon loosened up and wrapped her arms her arms around my neck as my hands lingered around the small of her back

"Okay...well...this is...uh" Jacob stuttered and I pulled away from her, Fred looked away and turned to Ness and talked to her, it worked I gotta give thanks to Laura for teaching me that move,

"Wow what a day" someone said appearing from the sliding door of our house, Emelia emerged by or side in a second and sat on the open spot that Fred was supposed to sit on yeah thanks Emelia if it wasn't for you I'd have to rip that guy to shreds, I smiled at her and turned to see Fred stunned again by Emelia's presence this time it was more intense and longing, I could see Emelia the same way but quickly hid it and focused

"Hello I'm Fred pleased to meet you..." he started bowing down for her and waiting for her answer

"Emelia, the pleasures all mine Fredrick" she said to him, ugh olden day people give me a break, why would Emelia be interested in a guy that 'falls for every girl he meets' and certainly a guy who's name Fredrick

"Ha Emelia such a wonderful name" he said Emelia stepped off the padded seat and started trembling towards Fred as she was close to him he kissed the back of her hand and she smiled this was disgusting, this is going to be a long month I'm sure

"Um… Good afternoon guys, your father wants to see you in an hour or so" she said to me, taking her eyes off of Fred, I smiled and nodded


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The end of certain doom**

_Edward_

Everything that was going on in the Cullen house was absolute madness, the drama, tension and disapproved vibe of sad and frightened faces echoed the entire house, it's the second of preparation and each minute gets us closer to possible doom, we tried to keep everyone as safe as possible so we decided Renesmee, Jacob, Jason and Laura be pulled out of school for a while until the battle ends, there has been some recent developments going on for the past 2 weeks Carmen and Cathy are even more inseparable, Rosalie has finally gotten use to the fact her daughter has imprinted but you could tell she has that hint of anger in her by it but wants her daughter to be happy so she excepted it, Emelia and Fred have been well growing friendship, and we're all getting prepared for the battle, Bella, Emmett, Garrett, Kate, Emelia, Jason, and I were in the backyard near the woods practicing we were just discovering my sons ability

"Focus son," I encouraged my son, he had a strained look in his face and soon let it out in defeat

"Dad I can't do it" he said, I turned to Kate she smiled and nodded she sighed

"Just like your mother lacking in incentive, your ability is certainly tremendous but I have a feeling you need something to motivate you, Bella will you do me a favor" Kate asked

"No! You're definitely crazy, mom don't do this" Jason said to her mother, Bella sighed and touched his shoulder

"Jay sweetie I'm a vampire now nothing can hurt me" she assured him but I could see the pain in his eyes honestly I also didn't like the idea

"Bella love I don't think it's a good idea too" I said she just looked at me for a brief second before nodding at Kate

"Okay...So all you have to do is control and focus on helping her, try expanding it by picturing it, vision what color it is," she said then Jason closed his eyes, visioning his shield, then a red solid figure expanded, it looked like his shadow expanded all around the blissful air, but soon faded as his eyes shot open, he clenched his fists together, and I sighed deeply

"You're doing an amazing job, Son" I said to him he really did, he smiled and nodded

"But I lost it for a sec I'm sorry" he said I shook my head

"No need to apologize" I said and I turned to Kate who looked pleased at his work as well, his learned a lot from his experiences, Bella nodded at Kate and I gave her a warning glance

"Edward I know I can do this, because you did, so stop being a scared cat" she said I frowned but nodded and moved out the way, Bella turned to her son with a nod

"Mom I'm not ready to do this" he said then Kate clasped her hand on Bella's shoulder and the spark went through her, I expected screaming but all she did was widened her eyes with her mouth open and fell to her knees, her amber golden eyes became black in an instant,

"MOM!" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs, Kate still had her hand on her shoulder and I glared at her

"Stop!" she didn't listen to my warning my wife was in agonising pain and I sure as hell wouldn't let that last "Kate!" I exclaimed and through her back over a tree she landed on her back, I was at my wife and sons side

"Mom is you okay?" Jason asked his voice slightly lower due to it breaking

"Sweetheart please tell me you're ok" I said holding her hand, she nodded with a slight chuckle"You guys are too sweet, I'm perfectly fine no need to be drastic" she said as we helped her up

"I'm sorry I just wasn't ready yet, everything happened so fast I just..." Jason tried to explain but Bella cut him off

"Relax son I get it you weren't ready, it's not your fault" she said and embraced him in a hug

"This is a serious case of déjà vu" Emmett mumbled to Garrett, I chuckled

"Okay we'll carry on tomorrow "I said they all nodded and we headed back to the house, we saw everyone gathered in the living room talking and enjoying their time, that was until

"Guys we're throwing a..." Alice began as she flocked down the staircase and paused and the second last stair, and just blanked out as she saw her vision, Jasper, Carlisle, and I we're at her side in an instant

"What is it Alice, What did you see?" Jasper asked she looked pained

"They're coming all of them, they've got numbers" she explained

"What do you mean they've got numbers?" Carlisle asked I answered for her realizing what I saw in her vision

"Newborns" I said and everyone gasped

_Renesmee_

"Newborns" my dad just said, everyone gasped at what he said

"What? They can't do that" I said and everyone appeared back to the living room

"What newborns? As in an army of vampires" Laura asked and Edward nodded

"They conspicuous, vicious and powerful they don't give any mercy," Jasper said

"But why would they team up with Newborns I mean isn't that against the law" Jason asked anyone in particular

"Well I'm assuming Aro didn't think he'd be defeated if he had more witnesses by his side, but seeing as our coven has the lead numbers he might have thought it'll be best on creating a newborn army, he'll never stop at punishment but from the time I spent with the Volturi, Aro doesn't often personally attend a punishing expedition" Eleazar explained "So this another pattern"

"So this guy won't stand without a fight" Fred asked, standing across the square glassed window next to Emelia, Eleazar nodded

"He'll slaughter an entire coven if it means he gets closer to his destined fate" he said, I flinched at the word slaughter, Jacob tightened his grip around my waist

"So what else did you see in your vision Alice" Carlisle asked Alice

"I saw...I saw him making a decision on who to let go from us, but his first priority is taking all the hybrids, I also saw his decision on changing the dates on when the battle will start, we have exactly 4 days to prepare which is Sunday, it will be in the battle ground before sundown," she said, with her eyes furrowed "They've got the advantage, they know all our tricks and know what we're planning I don't know how but they do someone or something is blocking my vision, we can't stand against them" she said

"We won't stand without a fight, for the sake of my family and everyone I love," my dad said everyone looked in deep thought and my Grandfather just shook her head in disbelief, I went over to Senna and Zafrina standing by the foyer, I smiled at them

"The packs will fight...It's not like we get to kill Bloodsuckers every day," Jacob said to my dad he gave him a weak smile with a nod, then Carmen came into the room, as she entered everything fell silent, only sound was the breeze of the wind blow through the moonlight and the sound of crickets in the green blossoming grass, Carmen went to her mother's side

"I know they're after me, I don't want to leave, I love you too much for that to happen," she said she must have heard everything, Rosalie looked like she was about to bawl in agony as she heard her daughter say that, my dad went to her and knelt down to her height, she wasn't all short compared to me, I was at least three heads taller than her, and at barely a year old she appeared physically 8-10 years

"Carman sweetie...Nobody's after you and no one will take you, we won't let that happen, we'll never let anything happen to you sweetheart, we promise, nobody will hurt you" he said to her, she nodded sadly and hugged his neck, Cathy stepped away from Seth's embraces and trotted towards her sister

"I promise" she said holding her hand with a slight smile

"I promise" my mom added

"I promise" Seth said

"I sure as hell promise" Emmett said to her and stroked her hair

"I've never broken promises and I'm sure I'm not starting any time soon" I said she smiled widely and sooner or later it began going around and it gave us all especially Carmen a sense of serenity and protection from her family, everyone was making assumptions and you could see terror in their eyes, why didn't Alice see the Volturi's full plan? Then it hit me

"What if the Volturi have a hybrid or multiples to make dampers on Alice's visions" I said, everyone looked at me, my dad's eyes widened

"That's an interesting theory Renesmee it could be true" he said as he crossed his arms in thought, he frowned in a matter of seconds he certainly looked disturbed "But certainly the Volturi meaning Caius wouldn't allow a Hybrid to step foot in Volterra, but then again why would he play such a strategic move if he knows he's got the most numbers" he said to Grandpa Carlisle, he also looked in thought

"There is a possibility he wanted to create a Hybrid who had a powerful gift, a very special Hybrid because he might have a drenching feeling that somehow, someway we're going to succeed in this Battle" Eleazar said, as he came into the conversation

"And someone who could possibly rule the Volturi" Jasper said, standing next to Alice with his arm around her, my Dad nodded, everyone looked to be in their own thought process yet paying close attention to what is being discussed

"So it could be Aro's son?" Jacob asked my dad shrugged

"It makes perfect sense, he knows I'd read his mind and anticipate his moves, so he'll take me out first, so he's probably accomplishing that by creating a Hybrid so he'd cover a certain plan so Alice can't see it, I think that's one of the reasons why Alice couldn't predict anything happening until now, because of _**it**_" He explained clearly with s thick voice and audible, I noticed him emphasising the word it referring to the unknown Hybrid

"So he still wants you" My mom asked my dad, he shrugged his face suddenly composed

"Not as much no, I can't give him as much as he already has. And of course that's dependant on his finding a way to force me to do his will, he is unpredictable it's a mystery, but I know he knows me, and he knows how unusual it is" He raised his left eyebrow sardonically

My mom frowned at my Dad's nonchalance "He also knows your weak spots Edward" she pointed out, and then he looked at her, my brother then me, he sighed

"Let's not discuss this now" he said quickly

There was silence for a brief second before Jacob broke it "Man can't these stupid Bloodsuckers leave us alone" he said, I eyed him with bloodshot eyes, he flinched slightly and mouthed 'sorry' I smiled and nodded, satisfied

"Then where's the fun in ripping some Vampire butt" Emmett said I giggled even if it wasn't intended to be a joke

"True" Jake said and left the subject alone and jumped to another "So do you think his still after Ness?" he asked my dad, I turned to him, he looked hurt

"I don't know Jacob, To keep Aro from gaining the thing he wants most of all, he has to set a few strings to get it and now the biggest targets are the Hybrids" he replied sadly, Jacob nodded not satisfied in what he heard, I hung my head down

"Hey, we'll get through this sweetie, together, no one's going anywhere" My mom said to me as she held my chin firmly on her stone cold palm, I nodded and gave her a quick hug, I love my mother for being so supportive and positive, my dad smiled

"Okay why don't we discuss this some other time, let's let the stress levels die down and keep positive thoughts, understood?" Carlisle asked everyone, we all nodded and decided to go off and do our own thing, I let a long tiring yawn of exhaustion, and Jake chuckled

"Looks like the Hybrid needs some sleep" he said I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him with me, my dad frowned and raised one eyebrow I sighed, rather moaned and thought _**Dad please let him stay with me for tonight, I mean come on I'm sixteen for goodness sakes,**_ he furrowed his eyebrows wider _**What I'm trying to say is please dad we won't give you a heart attack we're just sleeping, and wouldn't you want your only daughter to be safe not just from danger but from nightmares? **_He sighed knowing I've made a point he nodded _**I love you daddy **_

"Yeah yeah only for tonight" he said I squealed loudly and ran up to hug and kiss him on the cheek, he sighed and playfully pushed me away

"Go go before I change my mind" he said annoyed, I laughed and started getting off the couch "besides your mother and I are going to the cottage for...quiet time" he said embarrassed, that is disgusting I really don't need that information of what my mom and dad do in their cottage

"Ew dad that's revolting, nauseating, sickening ugh words cannot describe" I said walking over to Jacob my dad snickered

"I meant disclose our inner thoughts on life, and get away from this madness so we can have alone time as a couple" he tried explaining but didn't find the right words, I scoffed

"So in other words you mean _**confessing each other's love-**_" I started but Jacob let out a fake cough and in between he said 'sex' and grunted, I giggled and rolled my eyes at him my Dad shot glares"Yes what he said" I said crossing my arms awaiting for his answer, he sighed

"I have to go daughter, don't stay up too late midnight I want you sleep" he said looking at Jacob who stood there with his hands in the air as to say 'don't look at me'

"Yes dad...Night" I said and walked up the stairs with Jacob by my heels, we got to my room and collapsed on the bed

"Surprised your dad allowed me to stay over tonight" He said in utter bewilder, I shrugged

"I guess he let down the rules a bit, you know I get what I want" I said jokingly with a soft chuckle he smiled, our legs were intertwined together in secure lock, he kissed my nose

"So this is going to be an eventful week huh" he said I scoffed

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for it I mean facing them again..." I said sadly and paused at the end, Jacob shushed me

"Hey don't worry Ness we'll get through this...together, you the reason I fight for, I will never let anyone touch you, you're my love, my life and you've got me wrapped under your spell, and with everyday passes I will never live without you" he assured me, I had tears threatening to fall, how sweet can this guy ever get

"I don't deserve you Jacob Black" I said he smiled and took a strand of hair from my face

"Yes you don't because you already have me" he said with a warming smiled that just broke my heart, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with this man, I could never ask for a better man, I snuggled to his side

"I love you Alpha" I said to him and kissed his chest

"As I love you my Nessie" he said and kissed the top of my head, we carried on talking about stuff and I couldn't help but smile every time he said he said stuff like 'my life is better now I have you' we were silent for a few seconds until I broke it

"Have you ever wondered how our future will be" I asked curious I haven't really pictured our future but I always wondered how our children would be and how we'd be living in a big elegant house hearing our children screaming, having a bond so strong gets me thinking these unspoken thoughts

"I haven't thought of it quite frankly Ness, but I always pictured us living forever together, and hearing little high pitched chirping voices of our kids, and me coming home from work to see my beautiful wife in the kitchen, actually I don't care about what happens as long as I have you by my side that's all that matters" He said, I smiled and kissed his warm, soft lips

"Same here" I said as I pulled away, he smiled and hugged me he pulled away and I just closed my eyes thinking about things

"Jakey?" I asked

"Yes babe" I took a deep breath

"Have you dated anyone before me? I mean before I was born" I asked him, I always wondered such a handsome man like Jacob dating a girl other than me, He took a long breath, and I yawned a little

"Um...You should probable get some sleep spider monkey" he said changing the subject, I frowned slightly, was it that bad? Did he date that many girls to not tell me? All I asked was for a simple yes or no, but I let it slide, it probably was that bad I thought to myself, I nodded and closed my eyes

"Night Jake" I said, he answered and I fell asleep soundly in the arms of my Jacob

I was jolted awake from a terrible bad dream, _**I was being chased by an army of vampires, when I was finally out of reach I went to an old ragged, practically falling apart warehouse as I got in I saw every inch of it, broken down staircases, floor and I smelt the scent of blood dripping from the ceiling, and blood trembling down my feet, I looked around and saw noting until I came across a pile of bodies laying on the ground floor I gasped at the scene, they looked pale and diluted, this was horrible I need to get out of here, as I turned around and gasped as I stood face to face with five vampires with blood red eyes ready to kill. All of them were male, but one that walked up to me, he was merely a dark shadow, who was frozen in place, Once the vampires cold hand touched my shoulder, I started to shake "You must be a Cullen" he said in a strong heavy Spanish or Italian accent I flinched at the sound of his voice he chuckled mischievously "Don't be afraid miss" he said "We just want to talk" he assured me but another licked his lips in pleasure**_

"_**What...What do you want?" I stuttered, he smiled **_

"_**We came as a favour from Caius, who sent us here to find a girl named Renesmee, which would be you yes?"He asked I didn't answer, he smiled**_

"_**Well he seems it's only fair to banish the Hybrid world and turn them into Vampires or...demolish them, and I can't control the delicious scent you are so mouth watering" he said, I flinched completely and had tears falling from my cheek "Shih...Don't cry it won't even hurt a bit" he said and purred, then all I knew was he sank his teeth in my neck and started sucking the blood, I let out a high pitch scream**_ I screamed in my sleep and shock awake by Jacob ushering me to wake up

"Ness, are you ok?" he asked and then I broke down and started sobbing fiercely "Shih honey it was just a nightmare" he assured me I looked at him

"But it felt so real" I said to him he pulled me into a hug as I cried on his bare chest, I hadn't notice him taking his shirt off

"It won't happen I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you, show me" he said, I laid my hand on his warm russet cheek and showed him the dream in every detail, I pulled and he was shaking a bit

"That won't ever happen to you Ness I promise" he said I nodded and lay my head on his chest "Go back to sleep I'm right here" he assured me, I nodded with a smile, he kissed my hair and I went back to unconsciousness

That morning everyone's day was bittersweet as you'd say, we were doing our last preparations for the upcoming battle in three days and all of which we're working extremely hard for, Jason and my Mom have been working on their abilities, Jason has been working as hard as he ever could and I've noticed Laura feeling sort of neglected in some way I felt completely bad for her, she was thrown into this mess and not having to spend time with her boyfriend must be getting to her, I was sitting in the living room perched up on Jacob's lap as we sent flirtatious messages to each other

"Jacob stop it" I said hitting his chest he chuckled, Laura was just grinning as she scrolled through her Phone, I looked at her sympathetically _**Um Jake, Is it okay if I skip our date tonight to spend time with Laura? I' m really sorry I owe you some**_ I projected to him, Jacob and I were supposed to be going on a date at _**Belle Italia **_near the Port Angeles local bookshop, he smiled and nodded

"It is okay babe, I also need to check up on the pack so we do some practice of our own" he said, I smiled and hugged him _**I love you**_ I said

"As I love you" he said with his signature Jake smile and leaned in to brush his lips against mine, I leaned closer and deepened the kiss, in a passionate gentle kiss

"Um... I think I hear Jason calling I...gotta go" I heard Laura mumble from behind I pulled away to chuckle

"Sorry" I said to her, she smiled, and just shook her head

"No don't be...I mean all couples have make out sessions...in front of an audience" she joked, I rolled my eyes and Jacob just laughed

"Oh shut up..." I said getting up from Jacob and walking to Laura

"You, Me, Shopping, Today" I demanded and took her hand as we walked up to my bedroom

"Um Ness, what about ..." She started but was broken off by a high pitch squeal from none other...

"Hey girls, I couldn't help but over hear you going shopping" my Pixie Aunt Alice, I sighed here we go

"Yes Aunt Alice" I said with a smile

"Well let's go" she said, I paused

"Uh Aunt Alice don't take this the wrong way, but I was kind of thinking of it just be Laura and I" I said in a delightful manner, I think

"Oh honey, okay that's no problem just thought you wanted help for prom" She said I looked at her with a confused expression

"Proms not until next year" I reminded her she rolled her eyes

""Doesn't mean we can't be early" she said

"Okay Alice I promise I'll owe you a day of shopping but the prom thing we'll worry about in time okay?" I asked she sighed, and smiled

"Okay you better and please don't buy a sneaker that's all I'm asking" she said, I chuckled

"Okay Alice, Love you" I said kissing her cheek "Mmhm" was all she said before heading down the stairs, I went to get my purse in my walk in closet and Laura sitting on my bed

"So I was thinking after shopping go to that new pizza place" I suggested, there's the new pizza place down Seattle where they serve delicious Italian pizzas and pies

"Yeah sure that'll be cool" Laura agreed as I changed into a tank top and wore a blouse with dark plated denim jeans and fixed my hair

"I hope you save some for me too" I heard from the door, Laura chuckled and I knew who it was, I got out the closet and saw Jacob standing near the door with his arms crossed leaning against it, I rolled my eyes

"Yeah of course we will you big fat lump" I joked he narrowed his eyes at me and I just laughed I walked up to him and laid my fingers on his hard stomach "Oh come on Jakey I'm just teasing" I said and kissed his perfect warm lips, he smiled and pecked me again, we were interrupted by a throat clear

"Oh come on stop making out in public I swear if dad was around, I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't have a head" Jason said, I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out he laughed, and walked up to Laura, she squealed and practically jumped on him in a hug, her arms wrapped around his waist

"Whoa love, calm down, I'm delighted you missed me but I wasn't gone for that long" He said he giggled, she smiled

"It feels like that sometimes" she said and pecked him before landing on the ground

"I need to save that book, maybe use the third page for Jacobs hair" Jason said, Laura and I looked completely confused, and Jacob just laughed

"During the practicing he went to a bookshop to find out more about his kind" Jake said to us, we nodded

"Well yeah I was thinking maybe we'd go with you girls" Jay suggested, Laura and I looked at each other and she shrugged

"Um we were thinking maybe we'd have a girl's day out alone, sorry" I said he waved me off

"Ugh don't worry about it, gives me more time to practice and more time to spend with my favourite girl in the world" he said, Laura blushed scarlet

"Oh brother that's so sweet" I said, and pretended I had been crying

"Um I was referring to Laura" he said and I rolled my eyes, Jacob smiled

"Okay I guess we got to go" I said to Jacob and Jason, I turned to Jake "Don't wait up" I said kissing him and grabbing my bag and waiting for Laura, she and Jay were having an explicit make out session

"Oh come on guys, let's go" I said rather impatient they laughed and pulled away

"Well bye" Laura said and we headed downstairs and said good bye to everyone in the house, I decided we'd take my Dad's Volvo for the luggage even if we wouldn't buy that many items

As we got to the mall we walked around every clothing store that looked interesting and bought at least two items from them, Laura looked kind of shying out because she's never been treated by anyone other than her family, but I reassured she's also family, as we finished our shopping spree we headed to my car and drove to the Pizza place, as we got out the store I saw a familiar face of a male, wearing all black, leather jacket, jeans, and shirt, he looked Italian or Spanish due to the skin, but was extremely pale, ice cold skinned, marble face, dark brown hair, and bloodshot eyes, and he looked really big not as big as Emmett or Jacob but big enough to tackle a bear, he was grinning widely at me and that's when it hit me, he was the male I saw in my dream and I looked uneasy and frightened Laura saw it too

"Ness is you okay?" she asked me, I took my attention away from the guy and put on a fake smile and nodded towards her

"Yeah, Let's go" I said and we entered the restaurant, we took our seats and all I did was stare at the man standing there, he looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face, now I was frightened I was pulled away by a tugging on my hand and a person calling my name, the man left and I focused

"Ness" Laura said frowning

"Hmm" I said, and saw a waiter standing besides us with a pin and notebook in his hand

"Your order..." she said reluctantly I frowned and then it hit me

"Oh sorry, um may I have an Ice tea with a pepperoni Pizza please" I said to the waiter who seemed taken by Laura

"Right away Ms" he said and gathered our menus and left, Laura looked at me curiously

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worriedly, I smiled and nodded

"I'm fine" I said and took a peak to check if the man was still there, for sure he wasn't

"Looks like the waiters got an eye for you" I said wiggling my eyes, not that I was happy

"No, I doubt maybe he was looking at you but you never noticed, and besides I only have hearts for Jason" she said I just smiled and nodded, then our food came and we started digging in

"So my parents want me to go for the Oxford honours programme in England" she said, my eyes widened brighter than any neon light

"Are you serious? Gosh that's amazing Laurie," I said happily I'm glad she is considering

"Yeah...I've always wanted to go there for as long as I remember, following my dreams, I mean it's what my family and I dreamt about since the day I was born" she said with a light chuckle I smiled

"That's great Laura so when do you begin" I asked her

"Well that's if I want to apply then so approximately in 1 years time so you won't get away from me that easily" she joked I shook my head,

"Wasn't planning on it" then it hit me, one year, that leaves me 14 months to get ready to say goodbye to my greatest best friend in history, That'll leave me sobbing for weeks, wonder how Jason feels about this

"Have you told Jason?" I asked nervously, she didn't answer me for seconds "You have to tell him at some point, you did right?" I said, she wiped her mouth with the cloth and shook her head

"No" was all she said "There's nothing to tell Ness, I mean I really don't want to spend my last year with the people I love only them knowing I'll be gone" she said to me, I sighed and just nodded

"Okay, fine but I'm definitely throwing you a going away party" I stated, she giggled and rolled her eyes,

We finished our meal, we headed out the store we were about to walk to my car when I saw the male standing besides what looked like his car grinning mischievously he started walking towards us

"Laura let's run" I whispered to her ear, and all she gave me was a confused look but listening to what I was saying, we were stopped by him

"Hello dears don't be afraid now, I'm Pablo" he said in a heavy Italian accent as he smiled at us, I kept Laura's hand tightly against mine then she thought_** Is he a Vampire**__ s_he asked, I replied _**Yes **_she nodded _**Oh great**_

"What do you want?" I asked him, he still kept that disgusting smirk on his marble round face

"Just came into town and was wondering if you know the Cullen's" he asked, I shook my head

"No never heard of them around these parts, why don't you check around Seattle" I lied, trying to keep my family name away from the situation

"Well you know them don't you? You must be Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen's daughter? And have a companionship with Jacob Black yes? And this must be your Best friend" he asked how does he even know that, I was completely frightened at how this information was drawn to him

"I'm really sorry sir, I've never heard of those people in my life, I hope you finished because we really need to head home" I said, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice, he nodded

"It's no problem _Caro_, thank you for your time and patience has a good day" he said, I nodded and Laura and I headed to my car as we got in, I exhaled my breath that I had ever since and held my head back on the seat

"That guy was totally creepy" Laura said, I looked at her and nodded, my question wasn't how creepy he was, it was how did he know everything important in my life, and why I dreamt of him and meeting him in person, this was totally strange

We got back to the house and walked in to see everyone in the living room watching the news, Laura and I got in and I sat down next to Jacob and Laura standing next to Jason, the news was all about the disappearances of people in Italy near Rome and Milan, I sighed this can't really be happening

"So it's definite the Volturi are doing this?" I asked Carlisle he nodded sadly and ashamed

"I'm afraid this is what it's come to, I never imagined Aro breaking the laws but I guess, he'd strive at anything to get what he wants, the disappearances in Rome are absolutely revolting and more in Milan, we are definitely out numbered" He said sadly and paused the TV

"So what do we do now?" Jacob asked him looking curious and sounded defeated, my Grandfather shrugged

"All we have to do is waiting and see the outcome out of this" he said and Grandma wrapped her arm around his arm, and smiled

"So in other words you saying we might not live through this" Emmett asked, everyone just looked at him and Esme scowled at him

"I can't guarantee a easy win out of this but we only hope and have faith, you know we not going to just go into the battle Emmett, we'll discuss this in a civilised manner" he said and Emmett nodded, I sighed and lay my head on Jacobs shoulders he held my hand tight in his, I smiled slightly

"I just wish they'd just leave us in peace, to live our lives without any interference" My mom said, I looked at her sympathetically, I wish all this drama would end

"Me too sweetie me too" My dad said to me, I sighed deeply

"So what does all of this really mean" Jason asked

"It means an ugly fight, which of many lives lost, all I'm saying is Thank you all for putting your deepest effort in our family, and I'll be forever grateful, this isn't the exact situation you all want to be in and for your courage and determination will be deeply grateful in the Cullen family, we should all stick together as a team, people who love each other unconditionally and your all the reason I fight for...a family" Carlisle said, everyone smiled at him and I had tears falling down my cheeks so did Laura and Cathy, my mom just looked pained if she could cry she would be bawling in hysterical tears

"A family" my Dad said holding my Mother's hand

"A family" my Grandmother said, it soon went on and ended with Jacob I smiled I guess this isn't a good time to discuss the encounter I had with the Vampire Laura and I met, my dad started shaking in rage of anger, he's face was completely red in deep fury

"You what?" he shouted and everyone looked at him confusingly, my mother tried calming him down, Uh Oh

"I'm deeply sorry dad I wanted to tell you but all this drama happening, I didn't want to add more pressure" I said, he calmed down and nodded

"Edward what's the matter?" Carlisle asked my Dad rather concerned

"Renesmee encountered one vampire near Port Angeles and I have a feeling he might be a threat" Edward said, my grandfather looked

"Who was he?" he asked, I shrugged

"We met him at this new Pizza place, he greeted us, but he was really creepy, he kept asking me questions he already knew, he knew everything about me, my family, my relationship with you guys everything like I'm an open book" I said

"What was his name?" Jake asked, shaking a little besides me, I heard my dad growl

"He said his name was Pablo" I said, and my grandfather sighed

"So when you say he knows you, you mean..." My mom said, waiting for me to carry on

"I mean everything, I've seen him once in a dream, more of a nightmare" I said, I looked at Laura who looked terrified at the thought, then to Jacob who just looked plain angry, I slightly flinched away, then he loosened

"Sorry," he said I nodded

"So you've seen him before, was he a danger to you, in your dream" My grandpa asked, I nodded lowly

"He tried to kill me, but I woke up before he had the chance to" I said, my dad just shook his head

"Sweetie why didn't you tell us, we'd have been there" he said calmly but I couldn't help but imagining him giving me a full on lecture on what I did wrong, I sighed

"Because I didn't want to worry you okay...I thought maybe I was hallucinating or something so I didn't think it through" I tried to explain but then he had to give me a lecture

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen do you realize what you've done? You know everyone you think is a danger maybe be just that, you could have called one of us Ness, there's total danger out there and you know you could have been kidnapped or easily killed at that point, and you may have probably endangered the life of your best friend" he said now his voice getting louder "You could have been more responsible than that Renesmee," he lashed out on me, I looked down staying away from his gaze

"Okay I'm sorry dad I didn't realize what I was thinking yes, I should have called one of you, and yes I may have acted irresponsible but I wasn't thinking at the moment," I tried saying but he cut me off

"Well think harder next time, just grow up and smell the roses because you have to see that there's danger out there, you should've called me, just be responsible for once please," He shouted at me, I had tears threatening to fall down my face as I heard my Dad infuriated at me, "Yes dad it's all my fault everything is my fault, it's my fault for breaking Grandma's vase, it's my fault for staying up late from my friends house, and most of all it's my fault for killing mom, well if everything is my fault why am I still alive then?" I shouted back with the same tone, my dad looked pained and saddened

"Ness..." he began but I cut him off

"No that's the meanest thing you've said to me 'grow up' well news flash dad I'm a Hybrid I grow every single freaking damn day, and you expect me to grow some more, well I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter you've always wanted" I screamed at him, he looked so defeated and hurt at that point, he was about to speak but again I cut him off

"No save it dad," I said leaving the room leaving everyone stunned at my outburst, I didn't really care, I just went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed as I cried so hard yet quietly, I must have slept because I heard a knock on the door,

"May I come in sweetie" I heard a very low yet beautiful voice coming through the door,

"Come in mom" I said and she walked in and sat at edge of my bed, I sat back on my pillows as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder

"Hey baby, are you ok?" she asked with her warm motherly smile, I smiled back and nodded

"Yeah" was all I said as I laid my head on her shoulder and she stroked my hair

"You know you didn't kill me" she assured me I looked at her "You actually saved me" She said with a smile

"How, I've caused you so much pain, and you had to become immortal without your saying" I said to her, she just chuckled but not a humorous one

"Oh Ness, nobody has told you, well I guess you've matured I guess it's time" she said I looked up at her beautiful angelic face confused

"Sometime nine years ago way before you wear born, I met your father, I was so intrigued by him that I knew something was odd about him, but the day I found out he was a vampire, you'd think I'd run away and call for help, but I didn't because I knew he wouldn't hurt me, time flied and I found being immortal more and more fascinating but most of all I knew I'd spend the rest of my entire life with him, so I kept bugging him to turn me but he would just delay it and I just kept begging and pleading, so we settled to a compromise,

"He proposed, we got married and yes we got pregnant and had you, it was a tough journey but I was prepared, prepared to give my life for you even if I didn't need to, if it wasn't for me meeting your dad..." she said and paused and nudged me to finish

"You'd never be immortal" I said she shook her head

"I'd never have met you" she said, I smiled at her and nodded "You see your a gift I'd have cherished for all eternity, I love you sweet pea and I always will" she told me and kissed my forehead I had tears falling down my face and she wiped them

"So my point is your dad is at this phase in life where he doesn't want to let his only daughter leave, he cares about you so much, yes he may be very overprotective and some of the things he says maybe kind of heartbreaking but he does it because he loves you, you should give him some credit for that" she said to me I sniggered slightly

"I get it mom he hasn't got much time for me as his little girl and soon enough I'll leave begin my own future and I know hard it is for him to let go, but he should know that I'll always be his little girl, and we'll always be the_**wonder twins**_as Uncle Emmett will call us" I said to her, we both laughed and she just kissed my head again

"Now you just have to reassure that to your father" she said, I nodded slightly, I hear tightly _**I love you mom, forever**_, I projected, I could literally hear the smile on her face

"I love you too my little _**nudger **_more than you'll ever know" she said, I nodded, we stayed in that position for a good two minutes before I yawned

"Okay go to sleep my love" she said and kissed my forehead, I nodded and she got up from the bed and walked to the door

"You can talk to your father in the morning" she said I nodded

"Night mom" I said and she blew me a kiss before heading out, I fell asleep for a good two hours before I jerked awake

I took my phone on my nightstand and scrolled through my contact list in search for Jacob when I got him I sent him a text

**-Can't sleep need you by my side, I missed you hope you can get away from the old man, love you sweets, xoxoxo **

**-Ness**

I waited for the reply as I searched interesting things on my phone, about two minutes later I got a reply from Jacob

**-Hey sweetie, I missed you 2 and I couldn't stop thinking about you, I hope you're okay, and as for the old man, don't worry about him I got him under control :)*smiley* I'm on my way round about now**

**-Jacob**

Then I heard a knock on the door, I rolled my eyes and smiled, I got up and opened the door, and saw a very handsome Jacob grinning that smile I loved utterly

"Why hello beautiful" he said with a smile and wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight hug and my arms around his neck

"God I've missed you and it's been like four hours" I said to him as we got in the room

"Yeah it feels like forever" he said, I nodded, he took off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, I looked away and blushed involuntarily, I heard him chuckle from behind

"Wow Ness I wonder how you'll feel when we're actually living together" he laughed some more, which left me blushing even more red, as I controlled myself I turned to see Jacob with just boxers on and he showed off his bare chest, god this guy's beautiful

"Yeah I guess," I said pulling the covers out, I got in with him doing the same and wrapping the quilt around me

"Thanks" I said and he smiled "So how come aren't you asleep yet?" I asked him

"Well I was patrolling in the quarter of the night" he said and I immediately felt bad

"I'm sorry if I knew I wouldn't have texted you" I said quickly he chuckled lowly

"Relax Ness when you texted me I was already on my way here" he said and I sighed in relief, I smiled

"Well I'm glad you came" I said, curling into his chest and feeling his 108 degree body burn my face sweetly, I smiled and kissed his chest

"You're so warm, and snugly and mushy" I said, he chuckled and rolled his dark chocolate brown eyes

"I wouldn't say mushy" he said, and I sniggered quietly as him, I'm the luckiest teenage girl in the world

"Man I'm lucky" I said to him,

"For?" He asked, me rather curious

"Having you" I said and I could literally hear the smile he had, I looked up and for sure he was grinning "Well there's one exception" he said and leaned in to give me a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips, feeling his warm soft lips on mine lit up my world into a thousand million pieces, I could honestly say that I am falling even harder for Jacob Black every single day, I love him more than anything in this world and nothing will come between us, he pulled away quickly to smile at our kiss, he pecked me again before we fell into deep sleep


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:** **Big Battle**

_Jason_

It's been two days since we found out about the disappearing in the capital cities of Italy, and the vampire Ness encountered and we all were on high alert, the werewolves were patrolling every night around the perimeter border, Vampires we the look out every night, and Laura, Ness, Jacob and I had to miss some school until the battle for safety purposes, which Jacob was thrilled about, most of the Vampires were either hunting or powering up for the battle so the house was practically empty the day before it, Laura and I have gotten serious for the past 8 months of dating and I wouldn't change it for the better, Ness saw it also

"So you and Jason getting serious now huh" she said wiggling her eyebrows, and Laura rolled her eyes, I was sitting in the living room watching TV with Jacob, while Laura and Ness were by the piano

"Ness we've talked about this" she said, shyly, I knew she was blushing, I smiled and left them to have their 'girl' conversation

"They're amazing aren't they" Jacob said more of a statement, I nodded and agreed

"We're two lucky men" I said, I looked at Jacob, who was staring intently at Renesmee who was laughing at what Laura said, he chuckled

"I guess, anyways..." he said changing the subject "How's the vampire ability training going" he asked, I shrugged

"Well it is getting better, it's just extremely hard work" I said, he nodded understandingly

"Well that's..." he began but was stopped by a screeching noise outside, and birds flying out of the trees, Jacob and I left the house and told Ness and Laura to stay in the house, we went straight to the backyard, I frowned when I saw two unfamiliar men greeting my family, all dressed in black coats and pure leather jackets, all of them completely snow white pale, one with dark hair, and the other with icy hair and golden eyes with a hint of red amber in the highlights of their irises

"Who are they?" I asked Jacob, because he seemed to recognize them, he let out a soft chuckle

"Dracula one and Dracula two" he said, I frowned with confusion, he laughed and ushered me to go with him, as we walked towards them we heard the sound of my sister calling our names, I sighed

"Thought we told you to stay in the house" I said to them, but Jacob laid his hand on my shoulder and shook his head

"Don't worry man, they won't hurt them" he said, I sighed and nodded and took his word for it, and we walked up to the unknown vampires or Dracula one and two as Jacob would call them,

"Vladimir and Stefan, you remember my granddaughter Renesmee" My Grandfather said to the two Vampires

"Ah Renesmee, you've grown into quite a woman I see" the dark haired man said in a heavy Romanian accent and bowed down to her

"Thanks, it's good to see you Stefan and Vladimir" she said to them, they nodded with a smile, their eyes landed on me

"And who might this be?" the white haired asked in the same heavy accent as the other

"This is my grandson Jason" Carlisle said, he looked confused

"But he shares a strong resembles to Isabella and Edward?" he said to Carlisle

"Yes, this is their biological son" he explained, they laughed their Romanian laugh

"Impossible," Vladimir said rather astonish and amused as to why it is possible for vampires to reproduce, Stefan was totally oblivious

"It's true, he was born while we were still immortal" Bella said

"How come? How is that possible?" Stefan asked with a straightened face,

"I've never heard of such a thing" Vladimir couldn't believe it, my father and Carlisle explained how I was possible and introduced them to Emelia, Vladimir and Stefan thought and I quote 'An angel sent to the immortal world' which Fred and I were absolutely uncomfortable about it, the day past and the Romanian coven got past it, everyone was perched up in the living room and when I say everyone I mean everyone

"So the Volturi are at it again, I knew we shouldn't have let them go, they not so forgiving as you think Carlisle" Vladimir said, Carlisle sighed

"I understand your issues towards the Volturi, but in all honesty I don't consider death or battle as an option, however if it comes to my family I have to stand up for them, Aro was a dear friend" Carlisle said, Vladimir nodded at him and dropped the subject, it was 11pm and Laura was getting sleepy

"You wanna go to bed?" I asked her, she shook her head but yawned, I raised my eyebrow at her Ness rolled her eyes

"Yeah I guess" she said, I chuckled and grabbed her hand in mine

"We're off to bed guys" I declared to everyone, Jacob and Ness narrowed their eyes at us, I shrugged, my father sighed _**Son, I'm sorry you can't spend the night with Laura at least not tonight, your sisters been bugging me about not being fair towards her and Jacobs relationship, so we compromised, I understand you always think about her and want her by your side, believe me I know, I've been in your shoes before, just please until I can trust Jacob better **_he thought I chuckled, but finally agreed to it, I mean it wasn't like Laura and I wouldn't have that chance again, and I know it's not for Renesmee to sleep alone when I get to sleep with my mate, my dad smiled

"Thank you, son" he said I nodded and went upstairs with Laura by my side, as we got to my room she took off her Jacket and threw it on the chair, and collapsed on the bed

"God I'm tired" she sighed, I chuckled at her choice of words, and laid on the bed next to her, she took my book that was on her nightstand, she turned it to the first chapter and started reading it, I just stared at her in adoration, I watched as her eyes followed the small words of the book and how her fingers would turn the pages, and her hair spread across the white sheet pillow and her tan-pale skin glistening in the into the moonlight, the way her cheek flustered and the way she fiddled with her teeth with her index finger and the way her big hazel brown eyes, and the way her eyes flustered against the pages, she was absolutely glorious, she caught my gaze and automatically blushed

"What you looking at?" she asked now setting her beautiful eyes on me; I just shook my head, still under a potion of her beauty

"You're so beautiful" I said, she smiled and blushed scarlet "I love you so much, you know that right?" I said she smiled

"And I love you in every language" she said threading her small fingers through my hair and pulling me into a sweet, passionate kiss, I laid my hands on her hips as I stroked her thighs and brought them to my side, I pulled away to look into her eyes and just smile at how lucky I am to have a wonderful girl like Laura, I really would consider marrying her someday, she frowned slightly and pulled me into another kiss, this time it was powerful and strong, with so much passion and lust, she than manoeuvred herself so I was hovering over here, she deepened the kiss, and reached up for my shirt, and pulled it over my head only breaking our kiss for a second, I then cupped her face in mine kissing her more, she then wrapped her legs around my waist and started unbuttoning her blouse, I realized that I've let it lead to far and I had to break this up as much as I didn't want to,

"Stop trying to take your clothes off Laura" I said pulling away slightly, she gasped for air

"Yeah, you're so much better" she said and kissed me again, I pulled her away from me, and looked into her eyes

"Stop, I can't do this" I said and exhaled a breath, she sighed and nodded, I feel on the other side of the bed "I'm sorry" I said and she just nodded, buttoning up her blouse, she looked embarrassed and hurt

"I understand, it shouldn't have gone that far anyway" she said lowly, I looked at her apologetically

"Laura you have to understand, that we can't do this yet" I said, she didn't answer

"You don't want to, I get it" she said getting off the bed, I stopped her

"Hey listen, It's not that I don't want to, believe me I do, but it's too early" I said to her she just nodded

"But what's the wait Jay, tomorrow is approaching fast and there's no tell what will happen" she said

"We're going to win this trust me, I won't let anyone hurt my family, especially you" I said and she nodded

"I still don't see what all the waiting is" she said sitting up straight

"The reason I'm waiting is because I wanna be married to you first" I said sitting up to look at her, her eyes widened

"You wanna marry me?" she asked rather surprised and nervously, I nodded slightly

"Yes, well later in the future, you're my soul mate and I love you more than words can describe, It's not that I'm rejecting you it's just I'm not…" I started but she just cut me off"I think I'm going to bed" she said, clearly not wanting to have this conversation, I nodded and she got up and went to my bathroom, I waited for 10 minutes, thinking what just happened and didn't realise how long Laura was in the bathroom, so I went to check up on her, I heard sounds of her crying, what have I done?

"Hey Laura, are you ok?" I asked and I heard her crying stop at that moment "Please open the door" I said, turning the doorknob, she opened it and I saw that she had tears, I pulled her into a hug

"God Laura I'm sorry" I said holding her tight she nodded and I felt a tear on my bare chest

"It's okay Jay," she said pulling away, I shook my head, no it's not

"No it's not okay, I'm terribly sorry, It just took me by surprise, please forgive me Laura, I'll make it up to you" I assured her now hold her face in my hands, she nodded

"You can make it up to me, by just kissing me, kiss me Jason" she begged and she didn't have to ask twice, I crushed my lips on hers in a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tip toes, she moaned when I bit her tongue and that's when I brought her legs around my waist, and I grinded her on the nearest wall, I had one hand on the wall and one arm around her waist, the kiss became more heated and more powerful, I pulled away so I went to her neck, I sucked and kissed the crook of her neck, she moaned lightly when I bit it but not too hard, she pulled her hair back so I had more access, she gasped and pulled away from me

"We should probably get some sleep" she gasped through her words, I smiled and nodded, I set her down, and her hands travelled on my chest "Um…" she said lost with words _**God that was amazing, and he's so hot without a shirt, oh my god, I'll just die, Laura you'll have to get use to this**_ she thought, I laughed and kissed her forehead

"Go to sleep baby, I love you" I said to her with a smile _**and that crooked smile, gosh he's beautiful**_ she thought again, she nodded

"Love you too" she said before pecking my lips quickly before heading to my bed and sleeping, I sighed and decided I'll sleep in the spare room

I woke up the next down by the sunshine, and I got up and headed to my room, I realized all the bathrooms were occupied by the girls, so I decided I'd head to my room, I found Laura sleeping soundly with her beautiful smile still plastered on her face, I just went to the bathroom, and threw my boxers in the laundry

After I had my shower, I got out and realised I left the towel and my clothes in the room so I decided to peak to see if Laura was still asleep, and she was, so I tiptoed into my room and at that moment I heard Laura stir a little, she jerked awake and I thought see wouldn't have noticed me, but she did and she gasped as I stood unconcealed in front of her,

"God I'm sorry…Jason…I didn't know you were there, sorry" she said covering her face, I smiled slightly disconcerted, I quickly covered myself

"It's okay Laura, don't feel embarrassed" I said to her sitting at the edge of my, she tried to look up at me but didn't know if she should've, I chuckled "I'm draped don't worry" I assured her, she slowly moved her head

"That was completely wrong, sorry" she said pulling me into a hug, I chuckled as to why she's apologizing to me but I just let it go _**That was completely embarrassing, I didn't mean to wake up, now he thinks I'm a teenage girl with raging hormones, but he does look amazing unconcealed, No stop it Laura! You don't wanna lose you're only soul mate, but…**__ s_he thought fighting with her conscience, I laughed

"Stop freaking out baby, it's nothing" I said she nodded, I kissed her forehead "I'm just gonna change now, but I suggest you shouldn't be thinking those things around my dad" I said and she blushed scarlet, I laughed and headed to the spare so I could change, when I was done, Laura and I made our way downstairs, we spent our morning going to visit my grandfather Charlie


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight all rights go to the extraordinary Stephenie Meyer :) **

**Author's note**

_**This is a quick Author's note saying that I support**_

_**All of you for reading my trilogy, I really appreciate it**_

**It doesn't go unnoticed that I haven't been updating "New Dawn"**

**In a while and that's courtesy to my busy schedule and I'd like to attack**

**Other stories I've been interested in writing**

**However, doesn't mean I'll be neglecting this one…**

**I'll be putting up the next chapter quite soon so please look out for it**

**I sincerely thank all the readers and authors who supported me you're the best :)**

**Follow me on my twitter handle: CaptainChrisma2 for any questions you wish to ask**

**Merry Christmas everyone (Party)**


End file.
